


California

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Lolita!AU, Moulin Rouge!AUМолодой ирландец Персиваль Грейвс прибывает в США, влекомый своей первой любовью, печально окончившейся в юношестве. Спустя годы он снимает комнату в доме Мэри Лу Бэрбоун и ее сына Криденса, в котором признает до боли знакомый облик потерянного возлюбленного.Playlist - http://pleer.net/list4667781jQRU





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Криденс. Мягко на выдохе единым звуком. Уголки губ чуть ползут вверх на первом слоге и легкое колебание кончика языка. Кри. Денс. Почти как музыка, как танец, как дыхание.

Заспанный, с всклокоченными волосами по утрам, особенно по выходным. Улыбчивый, когда не видела его мать. Робкий, когда думал, что не вижу я.

Грозное «мальчишка» или «гадкий мальчишка» от его «maman», зависит от степени провинности. Но для меня он навсегда остался: мой мальчик.

Очевидно, и не было бы никакого Криденса, я не оказался бы там, куда впоследствии занесла меня судьба, даже не обратил бы внимание на смешливого и непоседливого мальчишку в столь вольном ключе, если бы в тот первый год старшей школы в закрытой мужской академии на юге графства Ленстер не повстречал свою первую и (как я отважился с годами себе в этом признаться) настоящую любовь.

2.

Воспитывался я в довольно обычной, ничем не примечательной католической семье бывшего ирландского спортсмена, коренного жителя своей страны, преданного ей духовно и даже с некоторой ревностной ноткой обожания на фоне неприятия к прочим нациям. Склонность эта, вынужден заметить, довольно часто явственно угадывалась в моих соотечественниках.

Моя мать была образцовой женщиной, и я до сих пор храню ей верность как к той единственной, сумевшей завоевать мое сердце и остаться там на долгие годы. Возможно, отчасти из-за своего слепого обожания символизм ее фигуры в моей жизни наложил особый отпечаток на дальнейшее будущее, и боле уже не мог видеть рядом с собой иную женщину, которая имела бы шансы с ней потягаться.

Именно с этого места мне бы хотелось оттолкнуться от событий, о которых в дальнейшем поведу речь, и перенестись на момент моего детства, которое я и по сей день считаю отправной точкой, послужившей откровением для раскрытия собственной сущности, одновременно обернувшейся проклятием.

Я рос в семье самым младшим ребенком, которому, как правило, уделяется большее внимание из-за его юности, неопытности и некоторого трогательного родительского ощущения вернувшейся молодости, дарящего еще один шанс пройти этапы становления неокрепшего сознательно и психологически ума. Однако участь эта меня миновала в некотором смысле, и сразу по окончании младшей школы я был отослан в частную школу для мальчиков. Читатель невольно отметит, какие секреты таятся в стенах частных школ, подобно маленьким миркам, изолированным от большого взрослого мира, оцепленным бесконечными парками и чугунными оградами. Сокрытые за буйными кронами многовековых дубов, возможно помнивших еще Патрика Сарсфилда (ирландского героя времен Кромвеля), дарящих желанную тень в жаркий летний полдень и пристанище в промозглый ливень, служивших прекрасным приютом от строгих и чопорных по-английски преподавателей, блюдущих моральный облик своих воспитанников. Именно с этих дубов и теплых деньков поздней весны, когда ваш покорный слуга оканчивал свой первый год старшей школы, и начался мой тернистый путь – я впервые познал себя и свою тайную страсть, которую после пронес сквозь года, пока не повстречал Криденса.

3.

Эзра был младше меня чуть меньше, чем на полгода. К тому моменту, как мы сошлись, нам исполнилось уже по шестнадцать. Он представлял собой жгучую смесь еврейских, немецких и голландских кровей, что без труда угадывалось в его темпераменте, и обладал особой чертой тут же заполнять собой пространство, где бы ни оказывался, приковывал к себе взгляды, не прикладывая для того ни малейших усилий, и отчего-то рядом с ним становилось уютно, будто дома. Этакое абстрактное представление о доме, когда (читатель меня поймет) грудь теснит нежностью, спокойствием, защищенностью и умиротворением. И ведь не каждый дом по своей сути можно отнести к столь трепетному душевному восприятию (впоследствии я возвращался к этой мысли, обретя дом рядом с Криденсом), но с Эзрой я чувствовал себя именно так.

Мой Эзра был дьявольски прекрасен, и я не страшусь невольно возникшего скепсиса на столь смелое и самодовольное заявление, которое, как сочтет невольный сторонний наблюдатель, продиктовано затмевавшими мой рассудок чувствами. С годами я гнал его образ прочь от себя, спасаясь от не утихавшей боли, надолго поселившейся в моей груди. И все же мне сложно было проститься с моим солнечным мальчиком, умевшим улыбаться одними лишь темными, как зрелые каштаны, глазами, чуть раскосыми, что можно принять его за евразийца, в котором загадочным образом смешались корни европейцев и жителей западного тихоокеанского побережья. Я помню его еще по-детски мягкое лицо, светлую кожу, как будто не тронутую солнцем, с трудом сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не целовать ее, чуть округлые гладкие щеки, полные губы какого-то особого оттенка красного, бледневшие на холоде и багровевшие от моих неумелых юношеских ласк. Особенного внимания заслуживал его нос, лишь самую малость вздернутый, с горбинкой, которую я трепетно люблю до сей поры. Вам, уважаемые слушатели, легко и естественно придет на ум, что я склонен слишком идеализировать описанный образ, но все лишь в точности так, как помню его я.

Мы сбегали в самую глушь парка, смеясь и шутя над незадачливыми взрослыми, убежденные в собственной правоте, восхищенные новыми открытиями, что щедро дарила нам молодость. Именно там, в тени растрескавшегося от времени вяза Эзра подарил мне мой первый поцелуй – отчаянный, смелый и мокрый. Мы оба не знали еще, как правильно вести себя, украдкой лишь наблюдая за парочками, и наши носы мешались, вызывая живой и радостный смех, рождавшийся где-то под горлом. Мы ластились друг к дружке с излишней горячностью, и в тот момент, как Эзра заключил меня в плен своих рук, привлекая к стволу дерева, я невольно почувствовал себя в ловушке, в которую угодил уже после, оставшись с разбитым сердцем.

Случалось, что мы сбегали с занятий, вновь углубляясь в парк, ставший местом наших тайных свиданий. Трусость моя мешала решиться на что-то большее, и Эзра разделял мои смешанные происходящим чувства, хоть я и видел желание в его глазах визави. Мы целовались и притирались под мерный шелест листвы, доводя себя до нервной дрожи и неподконтрольного трепета, задыхаясь от жара чужого тела и не решаясь говорить что-либо, боясь нарушить хрупкое таинство момента.

Роман наш продлился до самого моего отъезда домой в Дублин на каникулы. Эзра стискивал мою вспотевшую ладонь своими тонкими красивыми пальцами, не думая отпускать, не испытывая какого-либо отвращения, а после все же решился утащить меня за пышные кусты цветущей сирени, запах от которой шел волнительный и одуряющий, круживший голову. Я почти забылся в томительной агонии от его близости: он прижимался жарким ртом к моим губам без всякого намека на поцелуй – лишь судорожное, горячечное прикосновение, подобное обещанию и ставшее впоследствии прощанием. То был последний день, когда он называл меня «Перси», последний раз, когда я видел моего Эзру в своей жизни.

Все летние каникулы я проводил в трепетном ожидании начала учебного года. Глупые, мы даже не обменялись телефонами и адресами, но тем слаще казался момент долгожданной встречи, когда я смогу коснуться его, позволить себе откровенные взрослые шалости, те самые, за которые католическая церковь порицала ступивших на грешную тропу потакания плоти.

Сердце мое горько сдавило, когда я не обнаружил Эзру в школе. О, я не находил себе месте, метался по нескончаемым коридорам в надежде его отыскать, стучался в его комнату, тешил себя надеждой о следующем дне. Он не явился на занятия, и я решил, что мой Эзра, мой дорогой солнечный мальчик напишет мне прямо в школу после того, как миновало несколько недель в тягостном молчаливом ожидании. Но Эзра не явился к концу сентября, и душа моя больше не могла выносить той муки, что я набрался храбрости задать вопрос куратору. «В середине лета его родители забрали документы, и Миллеры переехали в штаты», — с невыносимой усталостью и равнодушием прозвучал ответ. Ледяная рука отчаяния сдавила мои внутренности, когда часом позже я все же сумел осознать суть сказанного – я потерял его навсегда.

Не стану кривить душой, да и читатель поймет мою болезненную слабость, но страстное желание вновь встретить Эзру, моего Эзру, оказалось ключевым в принятии решения перебраться в штаты вслед за ним так скоро, как только позволят то обстоятельства. Я не знал города, в который следовало направиться в первую очередь, не представлял, куда податься, окончив школу, да и родители отнеслись не столь благосклонно к моему желанию перебраться за океан. Я стоял на своем, и, тем не менее, вынужден был окончить образование на родной земле, дав время матери смириться, что ее младшего сына тянет прочь из родного гнезда отчаянно и бесповоротно. Итак, отучившись на редактора четыре года в столице (тяга к изложению своих мыслей во мне проснулась спустя несколько месяцев после того, как мысленно я простился с Эзрой, но все же не сумел отпустить и нашел смутное облегчение, изливая свои горести на страницы дневника), Персиваль Грейвс в возрасте двадцати трех лет и не имея за плечами связей в Америке, покинул родную страну и устремился следом за призраком ушедшей любви своего детства.

4.

Последние семь лет в Ирландии лишь упрочили мнение в том, что тяга и жажда моя была не надуманной и единовременной: с бесстыдным отчаянием я покорился себе и своим желаниям в пробудившемся во мне интересе к своему полу, самозабвенно пытаясь забыть моего солнечного мальчика. Я страстно пытался искоренить его образ, вытеснить из своей головы, и лишь единственный групповой снимок, сделанный в школьную пору, не позволял мне сделать этого. Рука моя так и не поднялась уничтожить напоминание о той мучительно сладкой весне 1932-го, когда мы оказались тесно сплетены взаимным духовным и физическим влечением. Та выцветшая от времени фотокарточка (под порывом эмоций я срезал с нее все лишнее – под лишним я разумею остальную группу, – пройдясь ножницами поперек груди своих однокашников и оставив только нас с Эзрой, сидящих рядом на стульях в первом ряду) до сей поры хранится в моем бумажнике, как постоянная угроза и напоминание. Как некоторые фанатики носят с собой револьвер, готовые в случае неминуемой угрозы пустить себе пулю в висок, так и я таскал эту бомбу замедленного действия, каждый раз проводя над собой испытание выдержки, чтобы не полезть в бумажник и вновь смотреть снимок.

Эзра солнечно и непринужденно улыбался мне с той безжалостно обкромсанной фотографии, смотря на меня узко сощуренным глазами, совсем не обращая внимания на поджимавшего губы хмурого чернобрового мальчика, сидящего по правую от него руку. По снимку могло показаться, что ему было решительно все равно, на деле же не более получаса назад до того момента, как преподаватель собрал нас в общей комнате, чтоб сделать фотоснимок класса, мы едва не были пойманы: Эзра увлек меня под лестницу, одаривая влажными поцелуями в губы и шею, отгибая воротничок моей рубашки, чтобы не было заметно следов. Объятый томительной негой, я не мог контролировать своих рук, упрямо сражаясь с застегнутым на все пуговицы форменным пиджаком: одурманенный его близостью, я отчаянно желал ласкать его сквозь ткань рубашки, как делал это несмело в парке. Мы раскраснелись от охватившей нас в один миг страстной агонии, кровь стучала в висках оглушительно и пульсировала в губах, сковав жгучим огнем низ живота, когда мы случайно сталкивались бедрами, мечтая найти облегчение своей муке и нервно прислушиваясь к чужим шагам на лестнице.

Не стану лукавить, что с той поры я испытал холодность к противоположному полу. Хотя, как упоминалось ранее, единственной своей женщиной я все же считаю мать, остальные были скорее несерьезными увлечениями, минутной слабостью и желанием утолить голод плоти, когда я не имел возможности встречаться с другими юношами, в которых пытался уловить любимый образ из моего отрочества. Покорно признаю, что имел склонность искать утешение в крепких мужских объятиях, придирчиво отбирая партнера по внешности – мною руководила болезная тяга к высоким (а Эзра был уже поразительно высок в свои шестнадцать), темнооким и черноволосым молодым людям. От тонких пальцев пианиста и длинной красивой шеи меня охватывал щемящий восторг; трепет особый, плотоядным зверем ворочавшийся в груди, вызывали во мне скуластое лицо, горбинка на носу или чуть раскосый разрез глаз.

Я был обычным ирландским мальчишкой с чертами дворового хулигана, хоть после и отметил с некоторым мрачным удовлетворением, что годы пошли мне на пользу. Внешность же Эзры была мифической, достойной быть прообразом древних библейских персонажей в гравюрах Густава Доре – он мог быть Моисеем, ведущим евреев улыбкой и харизмой своей сквозь Красное море. Его не угасающий лик так и не истерся из моей памяти и с той самой весны преследовал меня неотвязно – покуда, наконец, пятнадцать лет спустя я не рассеял наваждения, воскресив его в другом.

5.

Во мне не было уверенности, чем руководствоваться при выборе конечного пункта, когда в возрасте двадцати трех лет я решился покинуть Ирландию. Связей за океаном я не имел, особенно в типографиях и газетных изданиях, да и самому мне не приходилось выбираться куда-либо дальше европейского северо-запада, однако обременять беспокойством родителей я не желал, и потому пытался втолковать им в попытке образумить негодование, что Нью-Йорк поделен на кварталы смешанных национальностей, где место имели в том числе и ирландцы. Отца моего эта весть успокоила, а после пришло ко мне смутное осознание, что это могло стать удачным решением! И с оптимистичным нетерпением я пошел на поводу своей импровизации, готовясь к поездке в чужую и незнакомую страну.

Как стало понятно спустя пару лет (покинул Ирландию я в 1939-м), решение мое могло послужить сродни предательству, и с замиранием сердца я представлял реакцию своего патриотически настроенного отца, покуда вскоре в Европе разразился военный конфликт, и началась Вторая Мировая Война, от которой я преступно сбежал даже не догадываясь о том. С затаенной и плохо скрываемой радостью я утешал себя (поскольку отец Эзры был иудеем), что Миллеры переехали в Америку семью годами ранее, а значит, мой Эзра был в безопасности, и их не коснутся фашистские гонения.

Стоило очутиться мне в Нью-Йорке, как я оказался в затруднительном положении без крыши над головой, а все вещи мои умещались лишь в чемодан. Не зная города, я последовал собственному совету и направился в Йорквилл. Для несведущего слушателя хотел бы отметить, что квартал этот представлял собой пестрый этнический калейдоскоп, помимо ирландцев включавший австрийцев, восточных европейцев, а также евреев и немцев, что сразу пришлось по вкусу моей истосковавшейся душе. Позволю себе некоторую вольность опустить архитектурные прелести Нью-Йорка, о чем полнее и ярче поведали бы читателю иллюстрированные путеводители HarperCollins Publishers (куда меня взяли впоследствии служащим), поделившись чаяниями, раздиравшими меня по первому времени пребывания в городе.

Я был стеснен в средствах, а потому позволить мог себе лишь самое скромное жилье, экономя на всем первое время, включая еду, совершеннейшим образом не имея представления, когда подвернется удача, и я смогу наладить свою жизнь. Мне посчастливилось устроиться в овощную лавку к одному ирландцу с почти классической фамилией Финнеган, который и сдал мне крошечную комнатку над своим магазином в первый же день. Однако обязанности, навалившиеся на меня, практически не оставляли времени на поиски приемлемой работы, которую я рассчитывал получить, успев осмотреться в Нью-Йорке, а потому момент триумфа томительно откладывался, и мной начинало овладевать уныние, что я не вырвусь из этого порочного круга.

В подобном ключе прошло около полугода, пока мне не представилась возможность растратить отгулы, что накопились за время сотрудничества с мистером Финнеганом, на поиск работы, которая пришлась бы мне по душе, и я упрямо лелеял надежу реализовать потенциал, раскрывшийся за годы учебы в дублинском университете. С окончанием смены в овощной лавке я направлялся бродить по улицам, паркам Нью-Йорка, наблюдая пристально за окружавшими меня случайными прохожими... Признаюсь, руководило мной желание не столько ознакомиться с городом, сколько трепетом отзывалось в душе смутное томление о возможности случайно повстречать на улице того, кто до сих пор жил в моем сердце. Я здраво пытался оценивать имевшиеся шансы на столь фантастичную встречу, ведь даже неизвестно было, в какую точку страны мой Эзра перебрался с родителями, однако Нью-Йорк манил своим волшебным величием, и отчего-то казалось, что искать мне следовало именно здесь. 

Разве не этим ли жил я последние годы, как перспективой встретить своего мальчика? Какое-то время начинало казаться мне, что я его и вовсе выдумал, но фотокарточка, что неизменно сопровождала меня всюду, опровергала сомненья – мой Эзра был реален. Его горячие ладони касались меня (уже после своих первых интимных контактов я с горестным отчаянием осознал, что право познать меня как мужчину принадлежало другому), я воскрешал в памяти полузабытую агонию нашей близости, пылкие неумелые поцелуи, являвшиеся мне в ночных грезах, развеивались поутру, вводя меня в оцепенение. Я тешил себя надеждой, что наши вселенные пересекутся вновь, и после мучительно долгих лет вновь повстречаю его, но шансы мои представлялись пустыми.

6.

Не стану томить вас подробностями, уважаемые судьи, своих бесплодных поисков, которые вашему покорному слуге пришлось пережить в свой первый год в Нью-Йорке, а перейду к тому моменту, когда мне все же подвернулась удача, и я приглашен был собеседоваться на вакантную должность помощника редактора-публициста в HarperCollins Publishers (тот самый, о котором выше уже заводилась речь).

Я ощутил драматичную иронию судьбы, когда узнал, что руководил тем отделом, за которым мог быть закреплен в случае благоприятного результата от встречи, некто по имени Роберт С. Миллер. На краткий момент я позволил себе ликовать, что на одну ступень приблизился к своей заветной цели, и все же надежды, что между этим человеком и моим Эзрой может быть тесная связь, казались слишком ничтожными.

Г-н Миллер предстал предо мной профессионалом своего ремесла и сразу завоевал мое расположение, но все же я имел неосторожность отвлекаться от его вопросов, пристально наблюдая за ним, как будто мог разгадать по облику его терзавшую меня долгие годы задачу. Невольно я пытался поймать в нем черты и особенности, способные успокоить мой взбунтовавшийся рассудок: Роберт С. Миллер очевидно был тоже евреем, и я слепо тянулся проникнуть за грань, отделявшую меня от моего наваждения. Он не сдерживал жестов, говоря руками заместо слов (совсем как Эзра, отдававший себя безгранично диалогу), был темноглаз (хотя черта эта присуща многим представителям его нации), меж передними резцами залегла крупная щербина, язык его был живой и увлекательный, и я испытал некоторое удовольствие, общаясь с ним.

Возможно, именно мое расслабленное удовлетворение и произвело положительный эффект, поскольку он сообщил мне срок, в который меня должны проинформировать об исходе нашей встречи, а не бросив безликий комментарий, что свяжутся со мной после. Я допустил своему сознанию испытать некоторую отрешенность, отвлекаясь от неутоленных дум, преследовавших меня подобно разрастающейся раковой опухолью паранойе, переключив все свое внимание и сознательность на собеседника и не пытаясь воображать несбыточных мечтаний. Конец нашей беседы вышел скомканным, когда его отвлек телефонный звонок дочери Сайи (как позволяли предполагать мои познания, это было краткой формой еврейского имени «Сара», что дало возможность еще раз убедиться в происхождении г-на Миллера), вещавшей что-то про младшего братца, и мне не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как тихо покинуть его кабинет, стараясь не вслушиваться в чужой разговор.

7.

Служба моя в HarperCollins растянулась на мимолетные и полные спокойствия шесть лет. Как только мне стали позволять на то средства, я перебрался в уютную и скромную по своему антуражу квартирку поближе к Бродвею, тем самым существенно сократив путь до книжного издательства, где я начинал как помощник редактора, а после редактором стал уже сам.

Не стану скрывать, что от месяца к месяцу начинал все больше отчаиваться и понимать – поиски мои оказались тщетны. Ведь право же, решиться на столь отчаянный шаг, как переезд в другую чужую страну вслед за любимым, а после застрять в одном городе... Потому лишь факт, что мне удалось по жизни устроиться хоть как-то, облегчал томительную муку неведения.

Хочу официально сделать чистосердечное признание, многоуважаемая публика, – то была трусость. Еще как только я прибыл в штаты, минуло уже боле семи лет, и это уже представлялось пропастью между нашими жизнями! Я знал, что если нам и суждено все же встретиться (как бы ни была подобная мысль фантастична, я все же не мог запретить себе думать о ней), то это будем уже не мы, а призраки далекого прошлого. Ведь чем, по сути, могла обернуться подобная встреча? Смущенно скрывали бы мы нашу неловкость, воскрешая в воображении и словах тот самый год, потом обменялись историями, как время это прошло вдали друг от друга – на большее я не мог и надеяться. Моя жизнь по большей части прошла в Ирландии, его же на протяжении долгих лет заключалась в Америке, когда я был лишь случайным гостем на чужом празднике, где мне не было заготовлено места.

Меня охватывал неподконтрольный страх, когда я допускал даже малейшую мысль о том, что не увижу в глазах моего Эзры сиянья того, что с нежностью я наблюдал на той от времени потрепанной и замурзанной по краям фотографии. Сама идея о вежливой прохладце в его взгляде вынуждала меня беспокойно ворочаться в постели бессонными ночами. Сердце мое бы разбилось снова в тот роковой момент, и отныне его бы уже не представлялось возможным собрать, подогнать пытаясь друг к другу кривые края (как это с невыносимым трудом удалось сотворить мне во времена отрочества), покуда теперь и собирать бы было уже нечего.

8.

Итак, минуло шесть лет с той поры, как начал я службу свою в книжном издательстве HarperCollins, и время это помогло почерпнуть мне полезный опыт редактора, однако со временем мой бунтующий в бесхозности пыльный чердак вконец оброс паутиной, и я понимал, что желаю нечто иное в своей жизни. Я занимался с молодыми разной спелости авторами, мечтавшими публиковаться, и день ото дня все острей сознавал, что страстно хотел оказаться на их недозрелом месте. Я не имел наработок и черновиков, а оттого пребывал на самой нижней ступени издательской иерархии, однако чувствовал в себе неизменный подъем для свершений и творческой деятельности.

Мне удалось скопить за время редакторства некоторую сумму, и оттого я мог позволить себе оставить полюбившуюся должность, чтобы отправиться в странствие. Не смею точно судить, что послужило финальным толчком, однако как старец становится мудрецом, лишь пронеся сквозь жизнь цветистый калейдоскоп лишений, – я твердо вознамерился поднакопить впечатлений, способных дать почву творчеству. Так начался путь Персиваля Грейвса по Соединенным Штатам. Стремглав я прошелся по периферии страны кривой кружевной бахромой, обогнув ее с юга, в конечном итоге достигнув Калифорнии. Путь занял порядка полутора лет.

В случайных городах я все же не мог отделаться от желания присматриваться к прохожим не столько ради вдохновения и новых идей, выслушивая истории своих попутчиков в дороге, сколько с той лишь целью, чтобы хоть краем глаза уловить свое наваждение, от которого не находил я спасения, пусть и страшился в глубине души нашей встречи. Фотография Эзры была со мной весь этот путь, и снова проводил я над собой эксперимент, испытывая непрочную расшатанную выдержку.

Внимательный читатель заметит, что я нарочно оставил последние полгода до той финальной роковой точки, когда жизнь моя перевернулась окончательно. Добавить могу лишь, дабы не обременять бесцельными скитаниями (из праздного желания подвести рассказ свой к событиям более поздним), наполненных отнюдь не туризмом, что период 1946 и 1947 годов сказался для меня томительным, но полным увлекательных и кратковременных знакомств. К моменту тому без ложной скромности смею я заявить, что на пороге своего тридцатилетия я окончательно сумел преобразиться в статного европейского красавца, сражая ветреных дам и мимолетно являвшихся в жизни моей юношей, охочих до мужского внимания. Я был довольно высок и широкоплеч, а южные странствия позолотили кожу приятным загаром, что лишь подкупало случайных пташек, готовых последовать за моим правильным кельтским, подкрашенным бронзой лицом.

На юго-западе страны близ границы с Мексикой мне посчастливилось повстречать Дэзидерио (как ласково звал его «Дэзи»), что в переводе с испанского значит «желание». В каком-то смысле Дэзидерио и оказался тем самым желанием, которого страшился я все эти долгие мучительные годы. Он был высок и черноволос, его заостренные скулы и обласканное палящими лучами лицо были тягостным и прекрасным мороком, смотря на него, я представлял тронутую знойным мексиканским солнцем кожу моего Эзры, его плавные и грациозные изгибы, являвшиеся мне на грани сна и яви. Рубашка липла к телу от пота, и все походило на наркотический сон, когда Дэзидерио приводил меня в свою скромную и жалостливо трогательную квартирку. Он называл меня в шутку «un hombre blanco», что значит с испанского «белый человек», я говорил ему «bello», и Дэзи беззлобно хохотал над моим произношеньем, обнажая ряд хищных зубов.

Пожалуй, я пробыл там дольше всего, увлекшим своим новым amante, пока не был вынужден покинуть Аризону (стыдливые подробности до сей поры не вызывают желания их воскрешать), чтоб совершить свое конечное путешествие по стране до Калифорнии. Во время пути своего я все же сумел окунуться в творчество, стремясь найти сочный редкий сюжет для истории, пока не познал одной пугающей истины – поведать миру правду о себе и своих скитаниях – духовных, нравственных и географических.

Прошедшие шесть лет заточенья в Нью-Йорке подтолкнули меня вернуться на свою вторую родину – я смог окончательно сдаться и покориться судьбе, что так жестоко повернулась ко мне, однако не спешил возвращаться вновь в Дублин. Чутье мне подсказывало задержаться в стране, столь гостеприимной к полным странностей чужакам, и, очертя голову, я поддался ему.

9.

По возвращении в город я лишь осознал, что квартирка моя за прошедшие два года оказалась давно и безвозвратно сдана какой-то паре из Франции, бежавший от последствий окончившейся в Европе войны, и я вновь ощутил то пугающее надломленное чувство потерянности, преследовавшее меня на протяжении жизни. Оставшись вновь с чемоданом, а также стремительно пустевшим счетом в банке, мне пришлось отважиться вновь искать заработок и прибежище, где мог бы я временно квартироваться.

Мой добрый знакомый из издательства (с которым я имел неосторожность познать радости мужской дружбы) сумел подсказать решение столь щекотливой проблемы – жена его была прихожанкой в одной из церквей нового течения (что и по сей день бывает модно в Америке, славившейся свободой наций, взглядов и нравов). В приходе том она знакома была с проживавшей в Хобокене мадам Бэрбоун, что была готова сдать комнату.

Хочу откровенно признаться – перспективу покинуть Нью-Йорк и перебраться за реку Гудзон в соседний Нью-Джерси я находил несколько дикой, однако выбора у меня не оставалось, и ради приличия и из нежелания обидеть знакомых, я согласился, тая надежду наведаться к миссис Бэрбоун, а после дать свой вежливый и неумолимый отказ. До той поры с неделю я провел у своего знакомого с его женой, час от часу понимая острую необходимость в уединенности, а потому на исходе своего пребывания в их доме уже почти был согласен съехать куда угодно, боясь злоупотребить гостеприимством, стеснявшем и меня самого.

В назначенный день мне предстояло переплыть Гудзон на пароме, а после я взял такси до самого дома Бэрбоун, лелея втайне мечту скорее покончить на том и сбежать. В тот памятный июньский день стоял невыносимый зной – он плавил асфальт, и подошвы моих почти новых туфель липли к смердящей битумом оплавившейся дороге. На краткий миг я отважился понадеяться, что, испачкав в доме Бэрбоун полы, меня и самого взашей выгонят, прежде чем сам попытаюсь сбежать, но строго осмотрев Грейвса Настороженного, мадам сухо велела: «Снимите обувь. Частити только вчера натерла паркет».

Осмелюсь тут же дать ее описание, чтобы покончить с ней. Мадам относилась к тому типу загнанных в рамки женщин, по которым сложно было судить о возрасте: я мог бы дать ей от тридцати вплоть до сорока с хвостиком. На ней было скромное темно-синее почти черное не по погоде (сам я был в легких рубашке и брюках из светлого тонкого хлопка) платье; она говорила, как будто печатала обвинения, и вены вздувались на шее ее в такт словам. В ригидной строгости лица я вмиг разглядел пуританскую натуру: с опущенными уголками тонкие губы, отчетливо залегшие носогубные складки, холодный цепкий взгляд, ровными прямыми линиями стриженые волосы, уложенные даже в субботнее утро прядь к пряди. Льдисто-голубые глаза, изучавшие собеседника, неприятно ощупывавшие взглядом с головы до ног – я тут же смекнул, что не сумею прижиться здесь с моими привычками к поздним отбоям и курению папирос, и все же счел должным снять свои туфли, проходя в скромный дом, лишенный помпезной вычурности.

Узкий приземистый домишка (как и все постройки Хобокена) в три этажа с небольшим задним двориком с тыла. Мадам Мэри Лу повела меня вначале в гостиную, предложив чашку чая, от которой я решительно открестился, желая поскорее покончить с визитом. Строгое убранство дома и идеальный порядок во всем нагнетали на меня отчуждение, и слушал я свою хозяйку вполуха, ища в подсознании предлог покинуть ее. Мы обсудили наших общих знакомых, церковный приход и мою работу (которую она сочла делом абсолютно несерьезным – я понял это по жесткой линии рта). 

Перебрав скудный круг общих тем, мы проследовали мимо кухни, располагавшейся в противоположном крыле дома от скрипучей лестницы, и Мэри Лу пригласила меня на второй этаж. «Здесь моя комната, а прямо над кухней – ванная», — объяснила она, боле тут не задерживаясь и указав следовать выше. Я ощутил, как окончательно взмок, поднимаясь по узким высоким ступеням, однако моя водительница была холодна и невозмутима, будто вышла из морозильной камеры. Оказавшись в мансарде, она небрежно ткнула в сторону простой черной деревянной двери («Здесь живет Криденс»), и претенциозно повела рукой в направлении противоположной от лестничной площадки комнаты. «А эту комнату я сдаю», — поведала мадам, отворив ключом дверь. На диво комната оказалась довольно просторной и светлой, двумя окнами выходя на фасад дома к улице и на задний дворик, где я уловил чье-то движение. В спальне той чувствовалась привычная строгость остальной части дома: простая меблировка, светлые обои, массивный письменный стол, небольшой гардероб, однако здесь сохранилось все в неком непоколебимом порядке, будто комната не пускала в себя тьму хозяйки (приходской церковной женщины!) и отпиралась лишь раз при переезде.

«Пойдемте, господин Грейвс, я покажу вам сад», — с поразительной резкой переменой в голосе, позволив себе даже чуть улыбнуться, сказала она, спускаясь вниз. Вернувшись на первый этаж, мне выдали потертые домашние туфли, пришедшиеся почти впору на мою ногу, к тому же (поразительно для столь пуританского дома) мужские. Я даже успел подивился, откуда в подобном месте может иметься столь неуместный предмет, однако вспомнил о небрежно упомянутом Криденсе и посчитал, что он тоже был квартирантом хозяйки, но особого значения тому не придал.

Мы прошли сквозь опрятную кухню, и уже там я вновь ощутил невыносимый июньский жар, живо памятуя знойную аризонскую осень, Дэзидерио и липнущие к телу одежду и простыни. Возможно, на лице моем отразилась сомнительная для пуританского воспитания хозяйки гамма эмоций, что будили во мне воспоминания – Мэри Лу поджала чуть губы, очевидно недовольная моим воодушевлением, и все же учтиво решилась заметить: «У нас вам понравится». Признаюсь, что не был согласен с ней ни минуты, но следуя светской пытке, не мог неучтиво покинуть средней гостеприимности даму, любезно согласившуюся пустить меня в свой дом. Однако я с затаенной радостью уже предвкушал тот момент, когда вернусь к друзьям со своим верным спутником-чемоданом, оставив этот унылый во всех отношениях дом, где даже минутное промедление казалось пагубным для творческой живой натуры, к коим я опрометчиво себя причислял.

Минуя кухню, мы вышли в столовую, тесно располагавшуюся в смежном помещении: широкий прочный прямоугольный стол, вмиг навевавший мысль об иерархии, а следом за светлой застиранной оконной шторкой на двери в задний двор проглянула зелень патио. Под тихое бурчание садового шланга я вышел на залитую солнцем веранду, стуча подошвами тапочек по деревянному настилу, пропитанному от дождей морилкой. Среди сочной летней зелени до меня докатился позабытый парковый шелест вязов и дубов ленстерской юношеской академии, а сердце сдавило щемящей нежностью, когда высокая стройная мальчишеская фигурка обернулась ко мне, внимательно оценив незнакомца слегка раскосыми темными глазами.

Это был тот же мальчишка – те же черные смоляные волосы, та же светлая кожа, те же полные губы и подвижный яркий рот, тот же правильный чуть вздернутый нос с любимой горбинкой. В белой просторной рубахе и закатанных до коленей штанах, держащий в вытянутой руке шланг, он вслепую тыкал им меж белых, бледно-розовых и нежно-лиловых цветочных шапок в центр пышной клумбы, поглядывая на меня из-под густой челки. И будь я гувернером, нянчившимся с малолетства со своим непоседливым юным господином (помнившим каждую ссадину, когда он падал с коня, или ставил синяки, спотыкаясь и убегая от утомленной его проказами экономки), я узнал родимое пятно на левой стороне горла, которое так любил целовать, укрывшись от чужих глаз в сердце парка. Со сковавшим меня по рукам и ногам трепетным восхищением и благоговением я вновь увидел чуть ссутуленную спину и острые лопатки, проглядывавшие сквозь льняную рубашку, и те самые тонкие живые пальцы, державшие меня за руку в скорбный день отъезда.

Страшусь не суметь передать даже малой толики того волнения в момент навалившегося на меня узнавания. Мой помутненный рассудок жадно выхватывал его облик: спокойное серьезное лицо (мне страстно хотелось увидеть его, озарившееся широкой солнечной улыбкой) и легкую дрожь в уголке губ, пока я следовал за хозяйкой, нацепив на себя маску независимости и легкого показного равнодушия и успев сравнить его черты с образом покинувшей меня любви. Позже, разумеется, этот мальчик, _мой мальчик_ , должен был затмить свой прототип. Хочу лишь сделать акцент, что восторг, объявший меня в тот миг, был всего-навсего порождением давнишней юношеской страсти, обернувшейся расставанием. Пятнадцать лет, изрытым каньоном пролегшие меж этих двух событий, представляли собой мучительные и наполненные пугливым волнением надежды и поиски с застывшими вкраплениями минутного тоскливого счастья. Все, что было общего между этими двумя существами, делало их единым для меня.

Возможно, строгая публика усмотрит в моих волнениях лишь подверженного перверсиям безумца. В конце концов, мне это совершенно все равно. Знаю только, что пока Бэрбоун и я следовали в дальний угол патио, руки мои дрожали, словно меня разобрал паралич, а на пересохшем языке разверзлась пустыня.

«Это был мой Криденс, — произнесла она. — А это мои гортензии».

«Да, — сказал я, — да. Они дивные, дивные, дивные».


	2. Chapter 2

10.

Улика número uno. Судовой журнал странствий г-на Персиваля Грейвса. Вести дневник этот я начал еще во времена моего путешествия, когда подобраться успел к границе Техаса, внося туда всяческие заметки и наблюдения (как упоминалось уже – привычку эту я заимел еще в школьные годы). Небольшая книжечка, запиравшаяся на резинку, из плотной беленой бумаги с обложкой из выделанной кожи – подарок на последнее мое Рождество в HarperCollins от красневшей до корней волос девицы, вероятно рассчитывавшей на некое stimulation. Бедняжка, на тот момент я состоял в непродолжительной связи с ее протеже – миловидным темноглазым австрийцем с довольно грубоватыми, но притягательными чертами лица.

Впоследствии я стал вносить туда подробности своих дней в семье Бэрбоун, как только перебрался в тот мрачный, но не лишенный некоторого очарования дом, по большей части заключавшегося в одном его обитателе.

 _Воскресенье._ Поднялся довольно поздно, не желая коротать одинокое утро, а потому прошлой ночью предусмотрительно улегся довольно поздно, увлекшись чтением одного из подающих надежды дарований HarperCollins. После обеда mon cher вернулся в компании матери с воскресной службы в соломенном канотье и строгом, но по-летнему светлом костюме. Еще с лестницы мне было видно проступившие над крыльями лопаток влажные от летнего зноя пятна пота, расползшиеся по тонкой ткани, когда он снял пиджак. Опустив голову, мой мальчик молча проследовал мимо меня в свою комнату. Даже глаза не поднял. Я же стоял статуей, внимая его мимолетной близости и находясь от Криденса в трех шагах. После Мэри Лу пригласила меня в столовую утолить жажду прохладным лимонадом, и далее до глубокого вечера провел время в комнате, пытаясь работать над своими туристическими заметками, поминутно прислушиваясь к шагам подле двери и спустившись лишь на ужин, где застал сына и мать.

О, мой кроткий скромный мальчик! Весь ужин не поднимал от своей тарелки головы под мерную и затяжную речь матери, вещавшей во всех подробностях воскресную проповедь. В ответ я развлекал их причудами жителей западного побережья, на что мадам реагировала неодобрительно, то и дело поджимая губы. Зато Криденс с любопытством навострил уши. Я видел это, не могу ошибиться! Он был по-прежнему сосредоточен и напряжен, однако в нем сквозила некая настороженность сродни моей, когда я пытался различить звук шагов.

 _Понедельник._ Утром Мэри Лу покинула нас по церковно-приходским делам, я же впервые остался в доме с Криденсом наедине. Однако, не решившись спускаться в патио и скрывшись за выгоревшей на солнце портьерой, украдкой наблюдал из окна, как он возился с цветами. Без строгого надзора матери (слава занятым делами праведными женщинам!), он скинул рубаху, обнажив выгнутый дугой хребет с проступавшими под кожей позвонками и стоя на коленях перед клумбой. Даже с такого расстояния мне был отчетливо виден легкий самую малость темневший пушок на пояснице чуть выше пояса его видавших виды штанов. Крылья сложены – рельеф лопаток разгладился на его драконьей спине, сгорбившейся шахматным конем.

Мой le petit prince возился с кустовыми розами своей шипастой мамаши, взрыхляя под ними землю, и чуть склонил голову для лучшего обзора. Бесчестно наблюдал я за его кропотливой работой с высоты своего третьего этажа вместо того, чтобы спуститься и помочь. Долгие и лишенные чувственного смысла (теперь я смотрю на упущенные прожитые годы именно в этом неблаговидном ключе) пятнадцать лет так и не подготовили меня к тому, чтобы заговорить со своим страстным объектом поисков! Я скрывался за укромным и надежным щитом из гардин, пока зрелище натяжения его грубых рабочих штанов ниже пояса не стало поистине невыносимым.

Совладав с собой, мне все же удалось отвлечься на свои записи до тех самых пор, пока не услышал шум садового шланга, тонкой тугой струей выплевывавшего воду на пересохшую землю. Заняв свой стратегически скрытый наблюдательный пост, я воровато выглянул в распахнутое окно: переползшее по небосводу солнце окончательно спрятало мою комнату в тени соседнего дома, и я жадно прикипел взглядом к Криденсу. Он по-прежнему был обнажен выше пояса, оставаясь в своих штанах с коленями, запачканными землей, и медленно водил концом шланга среди цветущих кустов. Почти все время, отнятое у него садом, он был повернут ко мне спиной, будто нарочно пряча лицо, и я страстно предвкушал обеденное время, ленча или на худой конец нескорого ужина, когда смогу вновь низвергнуть себя в трепетный восторг от осознания поразительной схожести моей ленстерской любви и Криденса.

Я думал уже в очередной раз скрыться, как паук отползает в засаду со своей шелковой ловчей сети, но тут мой мальчик прогнулся в спине, принимая вид каллиграфически выведенной цифры «два», и окатил голову водой прямо из шланга. Вмиг слипшиеся черными сосульками пряди облепили его лицо, вода сбегала с них, струясь по горлу, спине в ложбинке позвоночника, ветвистыми руслами рек ползя вниз по груди. Паук Грейвс ликует и жадно внимает дарам!

Последней каплей бы стало – подними он на меня глаза, но мой мудрый искуситель лишь тряхнул головой, вновь пробуждая внутри меня волну затаенной дрожи, и убежал в дом перекрыть воду.

Подобная сцена лишила душевных меня сил до того самого нескорого ужина. Обед же мне принесла Частити (приходящая горничная мадам) прямо в комнату, и вплоть до самого вечера я томился в собственном соку, как лучшая грудинка, которую мне доводилось пробовать.

 _Вторник._ Мне весь следующий день пришлось промаяться в неизвестности: мать и сын Бэрбоун отсутствовали с самого утра. В этот период вынужденного затишья я решился осмотреться в своем новом пристанище, после чего мне пришлось обедать в одиночестве, гадая о причине отлучки моих хозяев. Остаток дня посвятил поиску работы и даже разместил в газете объявление о репетиторских услугах по английскому языку и литературе. Однако надежд на удачу было мало – в пору летних каникул представлялось маловероятным, чтобы кто-то воспылал страстью к занятиям, желая познавать тонкости грамматики и основы классической литературы за прошлые века. По окончании странствий расходы мои резко сократились, а потому некоторое промедление казалось позволительным. Помимо всего прочего я мог бы рискнуть набраться наглости и подать прошение о работе вновь под началом г-на Роберта С. Миллера иль попытать счастье в ином издательстве.

За ужином я так и не застал Криденса, только по возвращении моего мальчика домой. На его бескровном лице застыло мученическое выражение, когда он прошел мимо меня, коротко прошелестев приветственное «мистер Грейвс», и боле я не видел его до следующего дня. Мать лично отнесла ужин ему в комнату, объяснив это как «Криденсу нездоровится», и я не решился лезть со своими замечаниями, поскольку о медицине имел довольно смутное представление.

 _Среда._ Долгожданный проливной дождь стеной накрыл за неделю прокаленный солнцем Хобокен. Проснувшись от мерной дроби тяжелых капель по металлическому отливу, мне пришлось еще долго ворочаться в жаркой влажной постели в предрассветные часы, изнемогая от губительной муки меж утренним сном и пробуждением.

Покинув со скорбью постель, я выждал положенное время, не желая излишними скрипами половиц будить Криденса или его мать. Мой дорогой мальчик... Так близко и так далеко! Дверь в его комнату визави манила меня заглянуть, чтобы справиться о его самочувствии. Терзаясь поисками верного решения, мне удалось упустить момент, когда Мэри Лу сошла на первый этаж. Она взялась готовить завтрак, не дожидаясь прихода Частити, и уже намеревалась подхватить поднос с завтраком, чтобы отнести его сыну, однако мне удалось опередить ее!

«Это для Криденса? — спросил я, тщательно скрывая нетерпение. — Позвольте помочь вам отнести его наверх».

Хозяйка моя очевидно неверно истолковала сей порыв: ее бледные скулы чуть порозовели. Соглашаясь, она неловко кивнула (очевидно отвыкшая от мужской заботы), и я мигом подхватил завтрак, не желая ни минутой дольше оставаться в обществе польщенной женщины.

Приличественно постучавшись, я прошел внутрь, впервые оказавшись в еще одной спальне помимо моей. Мансардные комнаты зеркально дублировали друг друга – тот же скат, окна на обе стороны дома, прочная немногочисленная мебель (однако все углы у нее были отчего-то спилены и мягко скруглены наждачной бумагой, вывернув из-под слоев лака светлую текстуру дерева, уже замусолившуюся от времени).

Мой трогательный мальчик завозился под тонким летним одеялом, увидев меня, и приподнялся над подушками. Он был уже не столь бледен, как прошлым вечером – его щеки покрыл легкий лихорадочный румянец, и я не на шутку разволновался, что он болен. За все время пребывания моего в доме мы впервые оказались наедине столь близко друг к другу.

Подносом я прижал его ноги к кровати, не оставляя шансов, чтоб выбраться из постели, и с видом серьезного средневекового лекаря, что щеголяли по обыкновению в черных мантиях и коротких курчавых париках, выписывая ртуть от всех болезней, я приложил прохладную ладонь к его лбу, проверяя температуру. Криденс будто весь растекся по кровати: он томно прикрыл глаза, откидываясь головой на подушку, глухой шелест дыхания слетел с пересохших распахнутых губ. Он жадно обрисовал их контур влажным жалом языка, заставив сердце мое зайтись в предсмертной судороге, и из-под полуопущенных густых ресниц взглянул на меня, сглотнув ком слюны.

 _(Примечание на полях.)_ И ведь что интересно – девицы в меньшей степени наделены столь притягательной особенностью физиологии, нежели юноши. Возможно потому им приходится искать спасение в косметических средствах.

Боясь, что ноги меня не удержат, я без спросу присел на край его кровати, пересказав то, что удалось мне узнать от его матери.

«Такое иногда случается. Не переживайте, со мной все в порядке, мистер Грейвс», — ответил он. В ответ я с сомнением окинул его внимательным взглядом, однако не желал противиться, дабы не раздражать и так слабое состояние mon garçon.

Мне отчаянно хотелось остаться, однако понимал, что перехожу границы, допустимые для простого, не обремененного семейными узами квартиранта, и поднялся, чтобы уйти, но мой волшебный мальчик вытянул руку, словно порывался ухватить меня за рукав.

«Останьтесь, мистер Грейвс, — попросил он с мольбой в глазах, которым я не решился бы никогда в жизни отказать. Он замешкался, ища предлог моему присутствию. — Расскажите мне про Калифорнию».

Ах, мой дорогой трепетный прелестник. Я рассказал бы тебе все, что знаю. О степях и пустынях, что повидал, несясь по автостраде как в кинофильмах на арендованном автомобиле со съемной крышей, о хищном ветре, зверем вцеплявшемся в волосы, о зеленых лесах и полях Ирландии, о путешествии за океан с одним лишь чемоданом, о литературе и живописи...

«Господин Грейвс, спускайтесь, я подала завтрак в столовой!» — громогласно проскрежетала мадам, оправдывая свою фамилию – мне показалось, что встряхнули мешок с костями. Криденс состроил жалостливую гримасу, не без сожаления отпуская мой рукав, который все же умудрился схватить.

«Можешь приходить ко мне в комнату, — заговорщически предложил я, с невыразимым удовольствием отметив огонек, затеплившийся в его каштановых глазах. — Я буду рад твоей компании и расскажу все, что тебя заинтересует».

 _Четверг._ Оглядываясь на предыдущий день, не могу не признать, что поступил самонадеянно и опасно. Но чего стоила надежда в его глазах! Будто я обещал взять его с собой в путешествие, а не только пересказать о своих странствиях.

Четверг не принес ничего, кроме унылого томления. За окном не прекращался вчерашний ливень, что значило – мне будет не застать Криденса в патио за работой в саду матери. Это позволяло надеяться, что он посетит меня в течение дня, желая внимать историям Сказителя Грейвса, но мать кудахтала над моим бедным мальчиком весь день, и я вконец отчаялся вновь оказаться наедине с ним.

 _Пятница._ Просветление! На нас снизошло долгожданное солнце, рассеявшее тучи, и теперь прогретый воздух душил влажностью испарений. Выбираться в патио мы не решились – земля все еще была напитана водой, а месить ногами грязь представлялось бессмысленным и отвратительным. Весь день провел за своими записями, молясь о вечере, когда спадет зной.

 _Суббота._ Поутру срезав в саду несколько букетов, Мэри Лу покинула дом сразу после обеда, вновь оставив нас в волнительном одиночестве. Я вернулся в свою комнату и намерено оставил дверь неплотно закрытой, чтобы подстегнуть Криденса к действию. Мой смышленый мальчик не разочаровал меня! Громко постучав, он без спросу проскользнул в спальню и потребовал обещанных историй про Калифорнию.

Он жадно внимал каждому моему слову и был поразительным слушателем, потому надеялся, что являю собой соответствующего рассказчика. Он не сводил с меня глаз, и я ловил себя на безумной, будоражащей кровь мысли – я сам был интересен ему. Я ловил его взгляд на старательно скрывавшем эмоции лице, на противоречиво спокойных руках, напряженной шее, пересыхавших от историй и его близкого присутствия губах, небрежно болтавшихся на ногах тапочках.

Позволив себе поддаться воспоминаниям, я вещал о своих скудных и довольно банальных приключениях, но мой мальчик ничуть не был этим смущен. Он пришел в дикий восторг, узнав, что мне довелось проезжать Голливуд и оказаться даже близ киностудий Paramount. Mon garcon, отчаянно краснея и украдкой поглядывая на меня, признался: «Матушка не разделяет моей страсти к кино».

«Она говорит, что там все порочны и греховны», — добавил он, покусывая пунцовевшую нижнюю губу, на которую я неотрывно смотрел, потеряв всякий стыд и забыв про риск. Сердце мое болезненно разрывалось, и, не представляя, на что подписываюсь, пообещал сводить его в кино.

«Только пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом», — я набрался наглости игриво ему подмигнуть, и мой мальчик согласно закивал, снедаемый предвкушением. Он вихрем подскочил с моей кровати, как я полагаю, чтобы обнять, но резко остановил себя и замер как вкопанный предо мной.

«Спасибо, мистер Грейвс», — хитро улыбнулся он и выскочил за дверь, оставляя меня, охваченного тоской и надеждами, в одиночестве разрываться от нежности и нетерпения нашей тайной вылазки.

 _Воскресенье._ Мой мальчик снова покинул дом в сопровождении своей строгой мамаши ради воскресной проповеди. Хочу оговориться себе на будущее – о Бэрбоун я узнал, что она уже много лет как вдовица (в чем я нисколько не удивлен: любой мужчина бы зачах в ее обществе) и получила от мужа довольно скромное состояние, на которое они с Криденсом по большей части и жили.

Весь остаток дня она как коршун порхала над сыном, что даже мне сделалось не по себе, поскольку и моей персоне перепало ее пристального внимания. Она то и дело интересовалась моим мнением по разнообразным поводам, попутно прилипчиво опекая заботами, что у меня закралось подозрение насчет ее настырного поведения...

 _Понедельник._ Утомившись правкой своих записей и так и не снискав никакого оплачиваемого занятия по своему объявлению, позволил себе скоротать день, уютно устроившись в шезлонге, стоявшем в патио (за прошедшую неделю моей жизни в доме Бэрбоун так ни разу никем не использовавшемся). Облачившись в тонкую рубашку и широкие шорты, я с удобством расположился, желая принять солнечную ванну, но мой покой был потревожен почти сразу.

Обычно скрывавшаяся во время дневного зноя в доме, госпожа хозяйка опрометчиво решила развлечь меня возвышенной беседой о морали и религии, очевидно посчитав, что сможет меня этим увлечь. Мне оставалось лишь вяло поддерживать беседу. Я был опьяняюще счастлив, что под солнцезащитными очками представлялось невозможным понять, что глаза мои прикрыты, не желая взирать на бледную женщину, закутанную в глухое темное платье, будто она носила траур.

Тоска моя вмиг развеялась, стоило расслышать позади легкие пружинистые шаги mon obsession. «Maman, monsieur le Graves fatigué de vous»*, — мелодично прощебетал он по-французски, и дыхание перехватило, когда по моему телу скользнула его тень.

«Я просила тебя изъясняться по-английски», — сварливо ткнула мамаша от негодования, всколыхнувшегося оттого, что ее прервали. О, мой проказливый прекрасный мальчик, меня снедало желание сдавить тебя в объятиях! Но нельзя, не при свидетелях. Не тогда, когда ты сам еще не доверился мне. Я с трепетом вспомнил о нашем секретном плане, и губы судорожно дрогнули, желая сложиться в улыбку.

«Oui maman! Excusez moi»**, — нараспев проговорил Криденс, и я подавил смешок почти физически ощутив возмущение его матери.

 _Среда._ Вчера не нашел в себе сил сделать вторничную запись.

Мамаша Бэрбоун вновь оставила громыхание своих костей за порогом, покинув нас почти на целый день. Стоило ей уйти, как мой смышленый искуситель выждал ровно десять минут, прежде чем несдержанно постучать в мою дверь.

«Вы обещали кино, мистер Грейвс», — нетерпеливо припомнил мне Криденс, широко улыбаясь. Разве могу я отказать тебе, душа моя?

Мой чудесный мальчик пришел в абсолютнейший детский восторг, когда выяснилось, что в ближайшем к нам кинотеатре дают немую черно-белую картину «Сына Шейха» и, почти не скрывая волнения, откровенно поведал мне, что восхищен Рудольфом Валентино*** (увы, на тот момент уже двадцать один год как скончавшийся). Я взял два билета на ближайший сеанс.

Во тьме полупустого для вторничного полудня зала мы были почти одни на несколько рядов и соседних кресел вокруг, окутанные музыкой и подсвеченные мрачным черно-белым экраном. Непоседливая коленка Криденса, словно выставленная на обозрение намерено, маячила в нескольких дюймах от моей ноги. Ее бесстыдная округлость взывала к моей руке проползти по-крабьи вперед и обласкать ладонью. О, знал бы кто, какая пытка то была! Натянутая ткань обрисовывала контур бедра, и в животе моем тугими кольцами сворачивался жар, моля найти способ облегчить мучения. Иногда Криденс сползал по креслу ниже, демонстрируя нахальную коленку еще откровеннее, ткань почти трещала от натяжения, и он склонял ко мне свою прекрасную черноволосую голову, шепча комментарии к фильму. Я сдавлено соглашался, едва замечая на экране красивого статного Рудольфа – все мысли мои занимал Криденс. Его близость и едва уловимый, щекочущий мои расшалившиеся нервы, мускусный амбре молодого тела, укромность тьмы, наталкивающая на фривольные и запретные мысли, кружили голову, не позволяя сосредоточиться на картине.

«Все девочки и даже некоторые мальчики в моем классе влюблены в Валентино, — доверительно прошептал мне на ухо Криденс, наваливаясь на подлокотник меж нашими креслами. — Право же он красив?»

Мой грешный искуситель ни на минуту не догадывался, какая мучительно-сладкая нега охватывала меня от его присутствия. Стремясь выравнять дыхание, я задохнулся вновь, скосив глаза на его бедра: сокрытое тканью, но отчетливо обрисованное складками брюк легкое возбуждение. О, дева Мария...

«Мне хочется уехать, как вы, мистер Грейвс, в Калифорнию, — соблазнительным для моего трепетного слуха голосом поведал он. — Я хотел бы сниматься в кино».

Рай и Ад. Во мне затеплилась надежда! Я едва сдержался, чтобы не наговорить ему обещаний, суля забрать с собой в Лос-Анджелес буквально на следующий день.

Я восхваляю и проклинаю этот день! Агония плоти и трепет души! Мой мальчик волновал в моем взрослом, мускулистом, но жилистом теле томное вожделенное, какое и не снилось в шестнадцать лет. Тогда несмело робкий, теперь же мне удалось познать все радости плоти, и оттого предвкушение возможной близости снедало мой пошатнувшийся рассудок жарче и разрушительнее, чем само адское пламя.

С трудом я поборол искушение, услужливо вывернувшее передо мной свое жаждущее нутро. С переменным успехом я совладал с собственным телом, однако скрыть желание не представлялось возможным осуществить, и весь обратный путь домой был вынужден держать пиджак в руках, прикрывая бедра и причину моего смущения.

В среду сказался больным, желая обрести гармонию в себе, иначе окончательно потеряю душевный контроль уже к концу месяца. До середины дня мне удавалось пролежать в постели, наслаждаясь бездельем и чтением книг. Но мой шаловливый мальчик даже не думал давать мне спуску! Около трех он бодро постучал в мою дверь, и, будто последний раз вздохнув пред неизвестностью, я пустил его. Криденс заботливо принес мне стакан холодной воды, чтобы «унять жар» (ах, что ты знаешь о жаре плоти, мой дорогой?). Он не отдал мне его в руки или поставил на ближнюю тумбочку, которая (цитирую) «завалена, и я боюсь облить вашу книгу», а опустил все то же самое нахальное округлое колено на кровать и перегнулся через меня, вытягивая руку, чтоб дотянуться до второй тумбочки!

О, ангельские судьи и все святые, видят небеса – я сам стал заложником его по-детски неловкого и жадного обольщения, не знавшего меры и границ. Его чрезмерное и очевидное внимание поймало меня в свой плен, и Грейвс Побежденный не пожелал бы себе иной доли.

Резво отскочив в сторону, Криденс застыл передо мной фарфоровой статуэткой, и его лицо удовлетворенно преобразилось широкой мальчишеской улыбкой, оттянувшей уголки губ.

«Выздоравливайте, мистер Грейвс», — изрек он на прощание и вылетел из комнаты. Немыслимо, невероятно, неужели маленький стервец разгадал меня?

Непостижимо.

Я с тоской уставился на стакан.

 _Четверг._ Леность прошлого дня изнежила и избаловала, а потому довольно логичным оказалось, что четверг начался со скандала. Мне не довелось присутствовать при начале разговора, и когда я вышел на лестницу, моих ушей достиг лишь недовольный вопль Криденса, а после строгая брань его мамаши. Он едва не сшиб меня, устремившись в свою спальню, и чуть не растянулся на верхних ступеньках, но мне удалось его подхватить. Мой мальчик в ужасе взглянул на лестничный марш, но тут поднял глаза на меня и весь обмяк, пока я придерживал его под локти.

«Чтобы я этой дряни у тебя больше не видела!» — преследовал его голос мамаши с первого этажа.

«Криденс?» — мягким взволнованным тембром я окутал его, желая усыпить переживания.

«Она нашла мои фотокарточки и разорвала их», — пожаловался он, протяжно выдохнув, и я ощутил его горячее дыхание в яремной ямке своего горла.

«Какие карточки?» — опешил я, успокаиваясь, что причина спора не была столь серьезной, как казалось моему мальчику.

«Карточки с актерами, конечно, — мрачно объяснил он, вновь выдыхая мне в шею. — Я обменял их в школе в этом году. Мне удалось спасти только Рудольфа».

Рудольф Валентино. Твоя тайная страсть, Криденс? Мне следовало догадаться.

«Я отложил их отдельно, — продолжил он тихим шепотком, чтоб не было слышно внизу. — А утром перед визитом к доктору нашла все в шкафу и отобрала».

«К доктору?» — переспросил я, вычленив из его речи поистине важную информацию, но Криденс был слишком озабочен своими фотокарточками, так что ничего путного выведать мне боле не удалось. Он лишь благодарно обнял меня, перехватив поперек груди своими худыми мальчишескими руками, и крепко сдавил, укладывая голову мне на груди, и я рассеяно заметил, что мы были практически одного роста. Совсем как с Эзрой.

 _Пятница._ В мыслях я воображал себя этаким рыцарем... либо же голливудским героем. Причудливый итог нашей однополой связи не мог бы считаться одобрительным с точки зрения кинематографа, и все же я представлял. Я виделся себе лос-анджелеским красавцем, вынужденным остановиться в доме деспотичной хозяйки, имевшей очаровательного, отзывчивого и притягательного сына. Живя в их доме некоторое время, красавец проникается томительной тягой к юноше, грезившему об ослепительном будущем вдали от жестокой матери. Юноша открывается красавцу, обретая в нем возлюбленного друга, и под покровом ночи они пакуют вещи и покидают ненавистный дом строгой мамаши, направляясь на запад...

Во вчерашней записи мною поднялся прелюбопытнейший вопрос, но устрашившись даже самой мысли, был вынужден резко прервать повествование.

Увлекшись мальчиком, являвшим собою точную копию моей ленстерской любви, как две горошины в стручке, я трусливо сбежал от мыслей об Эзре. Я был влюблен и оставался влюбленным и по сей день, но Криденс сумел приоткрыть для моей измотанной души занавес, скрывавший изнанку сцены, и мне оставалось лишь трезво принять, что Эзра давно повзрослел и имел свою жизнь, далекую от меня, как Дублин.

Криденс был воплощением тех черт, о которых я страстно мечтал своим заходящимся в не закрывающихся кровотечениях сердцем. Отталкиваясь от поразительного сходства и углубляясь в его характер, привычки и внутренний мир, (которые мне еще лишь предстояло познать), смею заключить: мой мальчик смышленый, требовательный, обольстительный, робкий (когда того требуют обстоятельства) и хитрый не по годам. С полным осознанием последствий своих бесплодных исканий, я мог насладиться долгожданным покоем, поймав свою синицу, обернувшуюся прекрасным лебедем, когда подступившая холодная осень согнала всех журавлей на юг.

 _Суббота._ Недавние обстоятельства все же вынудили моего мальчика покориться действительности и последовать наставлениям матери о визите к доктору. Признаюсь, меня тревожит данная мысль, покуда до сей поры не сумел узнать о причине этих визитов. Я насторожен как зверь, почуявший кровь и ждущий атаки. Мне лишь остается уповать, что визиты эти не обернутся чем-то серьезным.

_(Далее часть текста вычеркнута)._

Я не переживу потерять его во второй раз.

11.

На этом кончались записи в дневнике.

Признаться, дальнейшие события навалились на меня столь стремительно, бесповоротно и безжалостно, что и мочи никакой не было возвращаться к ведению своего летописания. Однако уже из имевшихся строк, многоуважаемый читатель, можно почерпнуть томившееся в груди моей смятение. Я возносил Криденса, тянулся к нему всеми частями своего порочного тела, желая обладать моим мальчиком. Возможно, у кого-то могло сложиться неверное впечатление, что тяга моя к этому цветку пубертатной юности была продиктована исключительно физиологией, и я лишь воспевал образ, навеянный мне пятнадцать лет назад, но смею вас заверить – уже за эти две недели мне удалось разглядеть в нем то, что мамаша не видела за шестнадцать лет его волнующего возраста.

Криденс не вернулся в тот день, и это беспокоило меня столь сильно, что невольно мне вспомнилось смятение, обуявшее меня, когда по возвращении с каникул я не застал Эзру в школе. Бессердечная маменька заверила меня, что тревожиться не о чем, но как я мог в своем протестном состоянии последовать ее наставлениям?

Скрывшись в своей комнате, Грейвс Тревожный извлек из запиравшегося ящичка в столе дневник, но так и не решился вести какую-то запись, и тот с мрачным торжеством остался лежать возле пузырька с чернилами. Было воскресенье, и, бренча костями, Мэри Лу отправилась на свою проповедь, в то время как мой взволнованный рассудок не находил успокоения. На первом этаже в ключнице мне посчастливилось найти телефон больницы, которая (именно она, я отказывался верить в обратное) приютила Криденса на время его скверного самочувствия. Грейвс Растоптанный еще долго слонялся по дому, не решаясь на звонок, однако уже на первых минутах вызубрил номер, который должен был впоследствии являться мне в кошмарах.

Неподконтрольная и почти беспочвенная (ибо мамаша Бэрбоун была ничуть не встревожена) паника жадно и отчетливо подталкивала меня к воспоминаниям.

Вот мой мальчик улыбается широко и заразительно, а уголки губ впиваются в щеки как острые мыски месяца в черную плоть ночного неба. Его светлая кожа с нежным персиковым пушком на лице, которой страстно желают коснуться мои огрубевшие руки, и страстно лелеял я надежду, что и ему хотелось подобного. Я убеждал себя, что мне не пригрезилось: его страстная тяга к актерам (в особенности к Валентино, к которому я ревновал, пусть он и успел уже давно трагично скончаться), его очевидные заигрывания со мной и та прыть, когда он ускользал из рук моих, будто науськивая. Вот, смотрите, мистер Грейвс, я весь ваш, но будьте так добры сначала переплыть Ниагару да не сорваться с отвесной скалы в бушующий поток! Ах, вы можете только смотреть, но не подходите ближе: цветок красив, но жалится. Он будто чуял мою страсть к нему, дразнил и наблюдал реакцию, и разве мог я противопоставить что-то этой обманчивой, переменчивой и желанной близости?

Я воображал Криденса, сидящего в моей комнате на постели по-турецки, жадно внимающего моим историям. «Заберите меня в Калифорнию», — просит он, плутовато заглядывая в мои глаза и ища ответ, который можно бы было понять безо всяких слов. Рукава его рубашки закатаны в жгут чуть пониже локтей, и с внешней стороны предплечий виднеется темная штриховка длинных волосков, а вывернутые мне на обозрение открытые запястья ветвятся тонкими голубоватыми венами, требовавшими быть обласканными моими горячими жаждущими губами. Короткие черные волосы рядом с атлантом, где шея переходит в голову, они мягкие, я убежден в этом, и встают дыбом от моей жаркой, но апатичной близости.

Иногда мне доводилось видеть, как мамаша ругала его за шалости и легкомысленное поведение (которое сам находил очаровательным в своей безобразной непосредственности), обзывая гадким мальчишкой, но никогда не била. Однако от моих внимательных, охочих до каждой мелочи глаз не укрылись маленькие тонкие давно зарубцевавшиеся белесые шрамы и широкие царапины. Если бы меня призвали в суд свидетелем, то, положа руку на библию, я не смог бы обвинить свою религиозную хозяйку, как фанатичку-воспитательницу, но причины появления этих шрамов и шрамиков беспокоили меня. Возможно, всему виной был тот самый доктор, из-за которого Криденс отсутствовал? Может, существует здесь некая связь, мешавшая отпустить себя на волю случая? Я был омрачен и жаждал действий, слонялся по дому, выходил в патио к кустам, которые бессовестно получали от Криденса больше внимания, чем я один. И ведь правда, единоличный Грейвс удостаивался меньшего, чем вся эта клумба, с которой Мэри Лу срезала букеты для церковного прихода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мама, мистер Грейвс устал от вас.  
> **Да, мама! Я извиняюсь!
> 
> ***Рудольф Валентино (6 мая 1895 – 23 августа 1926) – американский киноактёр итальянского происхождения, секс-символ эпохи немого кино. Его внезапная смерть на пике карьеры породила беспрецедентную истерию среди поклонниц.
> 
> Здесь и далее по тексту (перевод с французского):  
> Mon cher – мой дорогой.  
> Mon garçon – мой мальчик.  
> Mon obsession – мое наваждение.  
> Le petit prince – маленький принц.


	3. Chapter 3

12.

Мадам Бэрбоун застала меня вечером в гостиной в компании книги и ирландского виски, присланного отцом из Дублина еще на Рождество, когда я надолго задержался в Техасе. Она была одна, и я тут же поинтересовался отсутствием Криденса. Сам же, весь день промаявшись, так и не предпринял ничего путного, и оттого попытался развлечь себя за чтением и отцовским подарком. Мэри Лу неодобрительно поджала губы на мой вопрос (она не выносила алкоголь и противилась папиросам всей своей религиозной душой, а также держала себя в строгом посту, однако Криденсу все же позволяла есть мясо) и сухо поделилась, что мальчик задержится в больнице до завтрашнего дня. Больше мне ничего не удалось у нее выведать, и она рано отправилась спать, оставив меня в одиночестве со своими неуютными мыслями терзаться в сомненьях.

Наутро Бэрбоун затеяла уборку в доме, как удалось мне узнать по возвращении. Я так и уснул в гостиной той ночью, а после, проснувшись не в постели рядом с початой бутылкой виски, крупно пожалел о своей недальновидности – все тело изнывало и отзывалось мучительной болью, вызванной неудобной позой, и я пожелал прогуляться по окрестностям Хобокена, чтобы размять себя. Я проходил мимо кинотеатра, в котором мы с Криденсом смотрели «Сына Шейха», и мимо кондитерской, где я покупал нам мороженое, вдоль сквера, где нам посчастливилось гулять после сеанса, и эти милые мелочи вязкой сладостью отдавались в моей душе, когда я возвращался мыслью к тому, что сегодня снова увижу Криденса. Mon cher верно устал от больничного общества, и я лелеял мысль о том, как развлеку его по возвращении домой. За две недели мне удалось проникнуться мрачной симпатией к этому пуританскому дому, и я с готовностью мог представить, как проведу здесь месяц, два и даже больше, если буду иметь шанс быть рядом с мальчиком.

Мне грезились снова его хулиганская улыбка и пушистый веер ресниц. День ото дня во мне росла и ширилась нежность к этому ребенку, и ни минуты не жалел я о потраченном понапрасну времени, сознавая теперь, что обрести смог того, кого искал. Я находил особую прелесть даже в подростковой снисходительности, которой он меня одаривал, как будто зная больше, чем я сам.

Вернувшись в дом, я застал монотонное затишье, и еще с порога посчитал, что вновь был один, а маменька Бэрбоун отправилась забирать сына из-под надзора медсестер и лечащего врача, однако пройдя в гостиную, увидел ее, сидящую за письменным столом. На ней было привычное траурное платье, наглухо скрывавшее бледное тело, которого не касалось солнце. Перед ней лежала раскрытая черная книжечка с переброшенной закладкой ляссе на странице, исписанной мелким убористым почерком, в котором я с замиранием узнал свою собственную манеру писать. Услышав осторожные шаги, она не обернулась, лишь чуть подняла темноволосую голову, откликаясь на шум, и заговорила:

«Гремящая костями под стать своей фамилии, жестокая мать... деспотичная хозяйка... шипастая мамаша... Эта шипастая мамаша теперь все знает... Она... она...»

С глубоким презрением она посмотрела на меня, цепко впиваясь взглядом в лицо, и немыслимые оправдательные речи застряли в моем горле.

«Вы – чудовище, — с отвращением ткнула она оскорбление. — Омерзительный, гадкий, бесчеловечный, порочный притворщик. Я пустила вас на порог своего дома, который вы обесчестили своим присутствием».

Думаю, читатель поймет, что подобным обвинениям мне сложно далось бы что-то противопоставить. Я ощутил себя вновь шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, застигнутым воспитателем под лестницей с другим учеником за плотскими непотребствами, которые было опрометчиво выносить за пределы комнаты или парка.

Дневник. По глупости своей я не удосужился запереть его в ящичек письменного стола, и хозяйка обнаружила его во время уборки рядом с пузырьком чернил и бутылкой виски, которую поутру отнес наверх, но ума Грейвса Недальновидного не хватило проверить комнату на наличие возможных улик своего порочного влечения.

Бэрбоун тяжело поднялась из-за стола, с перекошенным от гнева лицом швырнув мне под ноги дневник.

«Убирайтесь. Немедленно. Вы больше никогда не увидите этого негодника. И благодарите Бога за то, что не успели ничего сделать мальчишке. Ваша грешная плоть будет гореть в Аду».

Я весь скрючился, подбирая с пола бесчестивший меня дневник, и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь черпать отвагу и равнодушную холодность из хаоса, бурлящего внутри меня.

«Прошу вас, мадам. Давайте поговорим, как цивилизованные люди».

«Мадам! Цивилизованные люди», — она истерично расхохоталась, едва не пригвоздив меня к месту своей реакцией.

«То, что вы прочли – было лишь наработками для моего литературного исследования. А сходство имен подвернулось лишь случайно».

Бэрбоун не удостоила меня и словом, грузно опустившись на скрипнувший под ее телом диван. Я попросил ее ждать меня здесь, пообещав принести что-нибудь выпить, и вышел из гостиной на нетвердых ногах. Я должен был что-то предпринять! Но что я мог сделать в подобной ситуации? Рассказать про заказную статью про однополую связь и то, как привычки юности влияют на последующую взрослую жизнь? По сути это явление и представлял весь мой дневник от корки до корки, словно сам представлялся объектом исследования.

Я поднялся наверх в свою комнату, тщательно обдумывая незатейливую тактику. Можно бы было все переписать, изменить факты и показать ей, убедить, что ничего порочащего не было в моем уме, и записи лишь продиктованы вдохновением, объявшем впечатлительную к образам натуру. С катастрофичной медлительностью я добрался до мансарды и прошел в комнату, дверь которой оказалась распахнута настежь. На столе по-прежнему невозмутимо стояли пузырек чернил и бутылка отменного ирландского виски. Подхватив ее, подобно сомнамбуле я сошел вниз, с неохотой переставляя ноги как гомункул, ведомый некромантом.

От лестницы я сразу повернул к кухне взять бокалы, как в холле раздался телефонный звонок, и я спешно подхватил трубку, чтобы не дать сделать этого Бэрбоун.

«Алло, Криденс? Это ваш сосед через улицу, мистер Йейтс».

Я резко объяснил ему, что Криденса дома нет, и кроме меня никто подойти не может.

«Ах, мистер Грейвс. Мадам Бэрбоун попала под машину», — объяснил мне мистер Йейтс, которому я попытался втолковать, что мадам сейчас отдыхает.

Насколько хватало провода и все еще сжимая плотный стеклянный стан бутылки горячими пальцами, я потянулся в сторону гостиной.

«Мадам, тут настаивают, что вы попали под машину».

Я выглянул в гостиную, сдавив телефонную трубку цепкими пальцами, но в комнате никого не было.

13.

На улице перед домом уже собралась толпа зевак рядом с оцепленным полисменами местом происшествия, но я не решался подходить, застыв на крыльце изваянием. Тот самый мистер Йейтс (плотный и крепко сбитый с лысевшей головой) подскочил ко мне, минуя пронырливых зрителей, и рассказал, что моя уже покойная хозяйка перебегала дорогу, когда из-за поворота выскочил кадиллак и протащил мадам несколько метров по асфальту, прежде чем смог затормозить.

Ужас от происшествия застыл внутри меня словно в преддверии бури, да так и угас, не разродившись, оставив после себя щекочущее неудовлетворение, подобное состоянию припадка, когда в душе нарастает негодование, но вместо того, чтобы поддаться эмоциям, опускаются руки, а тело охватывает монотонное бессилие.

Еще около пяти минут назад я видел ее живой: она в отвращении сверкала глазами, сжимая в руке дневник, и сыпала обвинениями. Теперь же в один миг ее не стало, будто костлявые руки одной из сестер-мойр вытянули сверкающую нить жизни, тонкую, будто волос, чтобы перехватить ее ножницами. Рядом с пешеходной зеброй расползалось широкое густо-красное пятно, впитываясь в изодравшееся траурное платье, в котором по-прежнему была моя хозяйка. Пять минут назад я видел его чистым и целым, теперь же оно было в грязи и крови истерзанного дорожной аварией тела.

Тело. Теперь она была телом.

Внутренне сжавшись как под гидравлическим прессом для чеканки монет, мне с трудом удавалось осознать события, приключившиеся за последний десяток минут. Недавно я был на том же самом крыльце, и за спиной моей на тихой улице ровным счетом ничего не происходило – молодой паренек на велосипеде развозил газеты, две пятиклассницы прыгали на тротуаре через скакалку, редкий автомобиль проезжал по дороге. Именно подобный редкий автомобиль и настиг мадам.

Она раскрыла меня, поймала с поличным. Но злой рок отчего-то настиг ее, не меня. Если дьявольские силы и стоят на страже, то справляются со своей задачей грязнее, но эффективнее высших и светлых. Я был уверен, но расплата за мысли и желания еще возьмет с меня сполна за подобное покровительство.

«Это хорошо, что мальчика нет, — убедил меня Йейтс. — Такое зрелище не для ребенка».

Криденс. Я совсем позабыл, что мать сегодня должна была забрать его из больницы! Теперь же мне предстояло стать гонцом плохих вестей для моего несчастного мальчика.

Когда пришла Частити, я безжалостно пересказал ей о происшествии, старательно увильнув от опасных дискредитирующих меня событий, и настоял, чтобы она дождалась нас с Криденсом и отсылала всех, пока я не явлюсь. Разумнее было бы отправить за мальчиком ее, но боле оставаться в этом доме становилось для меня невыносимо. Перед выходом я тщательно запер дневник в ящичек и забрал с собой ключ для некоторого успокоения.

14.

Проклятый номер из ключницы, он все же должен явиться ко мне в кошмарах! Мне смутно удалось выведать у Частити адрес больницы, в которой пребывал Криденс, и все же в приемной следовало предупредить о своем визите, потому я не без внутренней нервной дрожи прокрутил пластиковый телефонный диск, крашенный белой эмалью, набирая заученный номер.

Здание больницы мне не понравилось с первого взгляда. Внушительная и нелепая постройка начала века из кирпича цвета крепкого чая и обреченности с высокими стрельчатыми окнами и бессмысленными готическими шпилями навевала мысли о психиатрической лечебнице, где над пациентами ставят опыты, нежели о заведении, способном принять шестнадцатилетнего юношу. Ему были необходимы простор, чистый свежий воздух, а не мрачные палаты и древние медсестры, в которых только за счет волшебства теплилась жизнь. Суровые надсмотрщицы с холодными костлявыми (как когтистые лапы хищной птицы) пальцами, обтянутые пергаментной сухой кожей, по-старчески испещренные морщинами и пахнущие всеми лекарствами сразу.

Желание убраться отсюда поскорее, вытащив Криденса из-под носа медицинского персонала, росло во мне с каждой минутой. Однако к моему удивлению внутри оказалось тихо, чисто и спокойно. В приемной меня встретила молодая девица: длинная и тонкая как палка. Она оказалась настойчива, как ветхие набожные надзирательницы больничных палат, однако согласилась позвать медсестру, чтоб проводить меня до палаты, где содержался мой мальчик.

Как только я вошел в одинокую почти пустую комнату, то взгляд мой тут же жадно ухватился за его чуть исхудавшую фигурку. Сидя на постели поверх одеяла и еще не успев сменить бело-голубую в узкую полоску пижаму на привычную одежду, он лениво изучал больничный буклет и не сразу поднял голову, очевидно посчитав, что это очередной осмотр. Я почувствовал укол совести, когда сообразил, что за волнениями сегодняшнего дня не удосужился уточнить в приемном покое причину пребывания в этих унылых стенах Криденса, однако после решил, что в этом был прок. Если бы я явился забрать их пациента домой, не зная диагноза, это бы показалось абсурдным и подозрительным.

Мой мальчик бездумно приподнял очаровательную темноволосую макушку, вскользь посмотрев в мою сторону, и тут его взгляд просветлел, обрел осмысленность и трепетное предвкушение. Криденс довольно заулыбался, подскочив с кровати, как если бы та внезапно накалилась до состояния кипящей струи гейзера.

«Мистер Грейвс, — поприветствовал он, оправив пижаму. — Я уж было решил, что мне предстоит остаться здесь надолго».

Больших трудов мне стоило сохранить ясность мысли, увидев его любимый стан. Было отчетливо видно, что он исхудал: по заострившимся скулам, мешком висящей одежде и будто истончившейся коже.

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?» — спросил я, отчаянно надеясь, что Криденс сообразит мне подыграть, и мы не попадем в неловкую ситуацию перед медперсоналом. Мне все еще не удалось придумать логичного предлога, чтобы поднять тяжелый разговор, надвигавшийся айсбергом на мою одинокую шхуну в открытом океане. Тревожная неизвестность овладевала мной, пока Криденс переодевался в свою обычную одежду, и я невольно отвлекся от леденящих рассудок мыслей, прикипев взглядом к узкой спине, с затаенным кокетством выставленной мне напоказ. Он потянулся за рубашкой, невольно являя мне нежный сгиб локтя, и я заметил на руке моего мальчика крупную красную бляшку гематомы, оставшуюся после иглы капельницы.

«Уже лучше, мистер Грейвс, не беспокойтесь», — с улыбкой ответил он, развернувшись, и уголки губ вмиг опустились, когда он понял, куда был направлен мой взгляд. Мой мальчик стыдливо и поспешно стал одеваться, чтобы прикрыть уродливую отметину, расползшуюся на светлой коже. Медсестра, сопровождавшая меня, будто и виду не подала, что девственная чистота была обезображена кровоподтеком, лишь попросила меня подождать за дверью, пока мистер Бэрбоун переодевается.

Солнечные блики ползли по паркету, выстлавшему коридор, пока я в тревоге мерил шагами пол, выбивая подошвами ботинок пыль из швов между паркетинами. Медсестра, миловидная светлокожая блондинка с трогательными кукольными чертами лица искоса поглядывала на меня, отвлекаясь от папки с личным делом, где на обложке было выведено «Криденс Бэрбоун».

Вскоре дверь распахнулась, и на пороге неловко застыл Криденс, ожидая неизбежности дальнейших событий, и я вновь ощутил неугасающий трепет к этому прекрасному существу. Каждый раз, смотря на него, невинного и чуть растерянного, горло мое сдавливало всепоглощающей нежностью, грозящей задушить комом, что застревал где-то под кадыком. Криденс был высок и изящен как дикий грациозный зверь, чутко реагирующий на малейший шорох, и каждый раз мне представлялось сложным вообразить, что такой мальчик мог родиться у грубовато вытесанной, хмурой и пресной Мэри Лу. Вероятно, отец Криденса был чертовски красив, и сын полностью пошел в отца. Наверняка он бросил женщину при первой подвернувшейся возможности, а после, страшась насмешек, она уверяла всех, что муж умер...

«Вероятно, отец Криденса был чертовски красив... и сын полностью пошел в отца»...

Пугающая догадка осенила меня! Нет, это должно быть злая шутка! Собственное заключение, такое логичное, вмиг подверглось порицанию. Если злые силы и существуют, то даже им не пристало быть столь безжалостными.

Сколько _Ему_ было, когда он переехал в Америку? Всего шестнадцать. Я страшился даже думать _Его_ имя, чтобы не навлечь на себя беду, будто само упоминание может обернуть вздорные мысли в реальность. Как бы там ни было, Мэри Лу была единственной, способной пролить свет на правду рождения Криденса. Но, увы (а может и к счастью теперь), она была мертва.

Криденс решительно приблизился ко мне, цепко ухватив за ладонь: «Идемте отсюда, мистер Грейвс».

15.

«Идемте отсюда, мистер Грейвс», — попросил Криденс, сжимая мою кисть, и по спине невольно прокатился липкий холодок, стоило мне осознать, как близко мы подошли к неутешительному известию. Мне с трудом представлялась реакция, с которой я был должен неизбежно столкнуться и мучительно оттягивал этот момент до тех пор, пока Криденс, едва мы спустились в холл, не спросил: «Мистер Грейвс, почему пришли вы, а не мама?»

Признаюсь, я растерялся. Весь путь до больницы я морально готовил себя к подобному вопросу, но слова выветрились из моей головы, разлетевшись стайкой вспугнутых птиц и потеряв всякий смысл. Возможно, Мэри Лу была въедливой женщиной, но она была матерью Криденса и заботилась о нем, какими бы ни были напряженными и саркастичными их отношения.

«Ты так и не ответил мне, почему в очередной раз оказался в больнице», — против воли вырвалось у меня, и рука Криденса выскользнула из моих пальцев.

«Думаю, лучше я расскажу вам дома, — нехотя признался Криденс, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно кого-то искал. — Я устал здесь находиться... К тому же это долгий разговор».

Мы с Криденсом поставили друг друга в тупик, из которого не было шансов выбраться, не потерпев поражение. Противостояние признаний, где ни один не желал уступать.

Вынужден откровенно признаться вам, глубокоуважаемые судьи и свидетели моего краха, в какой-то момент мне стало страшно до такой критической степени, что я позволил себе мысль позорно сбежать, только бы избавить себя от жестокого рока судьбы. После я подумал о Криденсе. В меня вселяла ужас мысль, что он все узнает, я боялся осуждения и ненависти, которые непременно вызову в нем, стоит лишь безутешному горю обрушиться на него.

Но тут голосок моей до сей поры неубиенной совести снова вынудил подумать о Криденсе, но совершенно в ином ключе. Разве его потеря и пугающая неизвестность будущего шли в какое-то сравнение с моими жалкими метаниями? Правда так или иначе будет известна ему. Да, я боялся принять удар на себя, но лучше так, чем ему сообщит о трагедии Частити (пересказав мои же собственные слова или соседские сплетни) или какой-нибудь мистер Йейтс.

«Криденс, — молот ударил по наковальне, — есть одна вещь, которую тебе следует знать, прежде чем мы вернемся домой».

Мы так и не покинули стен больницы, мне показалось разумнее открыться ему здесь, где в случае бурной эмоциональной реакции ему тут же смогли бы помочь.

Мой мальчик нахмурил брови, с первых же мгновений заметив неладное, его губы капризно поджались, и он неосознанно и явно механически потянулся рукой к цветущей под рубашкой алыми лепестками гематоме. Криденс не проронил ни слова, весь обратившись в слух, и мне не осталось иного выбора.

«Сегодня днем мадам Бэрбоун переходила дорогу, и ее сбил автомобиль», — сухо и безжизненно произнес я, нарочно не сказав «твоя мать», чтобы боль пришла запоздало. Не решился я и указывать, что она бежала через улицу, поскольку для ее пуританского характера подобное поведение являлось несвойственным.

Криденс растеряно и ошеломленно уставился на меня, не понимая смысла сказанных слов. Губы чуть приоткрылись, будто он хотел отважиться произнести что-то, но молчаливый ступор овладел им также, как и мной ранее.

«Ее сбила машина, — неохотно повторил я, чтобы суть дошла до него. — Насмерть».

Криденс даже ни разу не моргнул, уставившись на меня во все глаза. Мы так и простояли с пару минут, безмолвно сцепившись взглядами, я тоже не решался смаргивать, смотря в лицо моего оцепеневшего мальчика, и ощутил, как слезы подкатывают к пересыхавшим глазным яблокам. С болью в груди я заметил влажный соленый блеск в уголках нижних век – Криденс наконец-то пошевелился, часто-часто моргая, и смахнул грозящие скатиться по щекам слезы.

Он так ничего и не смог сказать от сковавшего его по рукам и ногам шока. Оторопев, мой мальчик шумно всхлипнул и отер нос ладонью. Я в ужасе уставился на красновато-розовые разводы на пальцах, а после с его ноздри сорвалась капля, упав на грудь и оставляя маленькое кровяное пятнышко, в один миг впитавшееся в ткань. Испугано схватив его за другую руку, я подтащил Криденса к худой девице из приемного покоя, чтобы найти кого-то, кто поможет остановить идущую носом кровь. Криденс нервно и рассеянно усмехнулся, поднеся ладонь к глазам, и во мне вскипело желание хорошенько встряхнуть его, чтобы пресечь возможную истерику.

«Мистер Грейвс, у меня кровь идет», — было первое, что он сказал. Выхватив из кармана чистый носовой платок, я пихнул его в руки Криденса, вновь зацепившись взглядом за размазанную по пальцам кровь.

Почти сразу к нам подскочила девушка, что отводила меня к палате Криденса. Она заткнула кровоточащую ноздрю остро пахнущим лекарством ватным тампоном, и с досадой взглянула на меня. «Доктора сейчас нет на месте», — объяснила она свое волнение, поглаживая по макушке сползавшего в свою боль Криденса и что-то тихо приговаривая, но гулко шумящая в висках кровь не позволяла мне разобрать ее слов.

«Что произошло?» — дрогнувшим голосом спросила она меня, но тут Криденс мотнул головой и прогнусавил: «Все хорошо, Куинни, не о чем волноваться».

Ох, мальчик мой, волноваться было о чем! Если благодаря этому переполоху я мог деликатно выведать информацию, то теперь надежд было катастрофически мало и оставалось действовать только напролом.

Мой взгляд неотрывно цеплялся за каждое движение Криденса: вымазанные кровью пальцы, что зажимали крылья носа, окропленная алой россыпью небольших капель рубашка, которую он пытался оправить, но лишь сильнее размазывал пятна. Но больше всего меня тревожил отсутствующий и безразличный взгляд. Если бы я попытался вновь завести разговор о причине пребывания Криденса в больничных стенах, это могло вызвать излишнее волнение и спровоцировать усилившееся кровотечение. Возможно, его могли бы оставить здесь еще на один день, но я твердо понимал, что дольше оставаться он тут не вынесет. Я был обязан забрать его домой.

16.

Тот день запомнился мне одним из самых роковых в моей полной разочарований жизни. Однако речь мне бы хотелось вести не о собственной закаленной невзгодами персоне, а юноше, чья жизнь в мгновение ока окрасилась траурными цветами. Мне не видится удовольствия заострять внимание на страданиях, что испытал мой мальчик в ту пору, дабы избежать со стороны слушателей жалости, которую он всеми силами души презирал, но все же следует для полноты картины посвятить уважаемого читателя в некоторые детали, что я узнал.

После того, как медсестра (Криденс назвал ее «Куинни») заключила, что состояние мальчика удовлетворительно, нам, наконец, позволили покинуть больницу. Однако девушка сообщила, что доктор, наблюдавший Криденса, будет проинформирован об этом происшествии, что было воспринято моим юным спутником без вящего энтузиазма. Всю обратную дорогу мы проделали в гнетущем молчании: я не решался вновь волновать и без того встревоженный рассудок mon cher. Он же пребывал в некотором отстраненном состоянии, пытаясь прикрыть руками подсыхавшие на рубашке бурые пятна, пока я не снял так удачно надетый сегодня льняной пиджак (редкий день для этого жаркого июня выдался ветреным и пасмурным) и не накинул на плечи моего задумчивого печального Криденса. Он даже не заметил вначале перемен и лишь некоторое время спустя пробормотал благодарности. Тот пиджак и по сей день хранится в моем гардеробе с въевшимися пятнышками спекшейся крови на шелковой подкладке рядом с левым лацканом.

В доме нас встретила встревоженная Частити, охнувшая, когда Криденс стащил с себя мой пиджак, открывая красноречивый вид на испорченную рубашку. Мигом раздев не сопротивлявшегося мальчика, она сердобольно отослала его наверх отдыхать, и я невольно восхитился ее несгибаемым характером. А впрочем, дело было в том, что Частити казалось проще закрыться от горя, заняв себя хлопотами – то было ее защитной реакцией на навалившиеся тревоги, она окуналась в заботы, чтобы устать и не дарить себе даже минутной возможности мыслить и чувствовать.

С Криденсом все выходило сложнее. Получив от Частити поднос со скромным ленчем, чтоб он подкрепил силы, я проследовал мимо гостиной, где еще несколько часов назад живая и разъяренная мадам Бэрбоун сыпала проклятья на мою грешную голову. Теперь же там царили покой и тишина.

Поднявшись на третий этаж мимо комнаты покойной хозяйки, я прежде заглянул к себе, чтоб убедиться – бесовский дневник (так всколыхнувший сегодняшний день) на месте в целости и сохранности.

На стук мой Криденс никак не среагировал, и все же я отворил дверь, проходя в его спальню, где застал mon petit garçon, съежившегося на кровати и уже успевшего сменить уличную одежду на домашнюю пижаму. Ноздри до сей поры затыкали ватные тампоны, лицо было бледным и бескровным, а искусанные губы упрямо поджаты, будто сдерживали слова или всхлипы.

Опустив поднос на тумбочку рядом с постелью, я с тоской смотрел на него, не решаясь остаться, но и не желая уходить. Он словно заметил наконец-то мое нерешительное присутствие и сдвинул ноги в сторону, давая возможность сесть рядом, а после, когда я устроился подле него, чуть прогнусавил: «Эту пижаму ма подарила мне на последнее Рождество».

Не стану скрывать, я не питал любви к этой женщине, она виделась мне узкомыслящей, строгой и деспотичной, и все же Криденс привязан был к ней, она была его матерью, единственной, кто заботился о нем и по-своему защищал от напастей. Я тоже оказался одной из тех самых напастей, от которых она хотела его оградить любою ценой, обернувшейся собственной жизнью.

«Мистер Грейвс, расскажите мне, что произошло», — равнодушным безжизненным голосом попросил мой мальчик, и я рассказал ему: про свое отсутствие, про расстроенную чем-то мадам (тут мне пришлось приврать, и я ненавидел себя в этот миг), про то, как я ушел к себе, а после, вернувшись, уже не застал ее в доме.

Криденс молчаливо выслушал мою заведомо подправленную историю, не уловив никаких расхождений, а после обмяк на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Мой исстрадавшийся мальчик не находил в себе сил, чтоб реагировать, и я понимал его чувства. Самому мне приходилось несладко от этих волнений, а уж каково было Криденсу: он провел несколько дней в больнице (что уже было стрессом), и вот, вместо домашнего отдыха, из огня да в полымя.

«Поешь», — попросил я и кивнул на поднос, где Криденса ждали стакан сока и сандвичи, но он лишь недовольно мотнул черноволосой головой и демонстративно отвернутся от меня.

Сложно поддаются описанию эмоции, что овладели мной в тот злополучный момент, уверен я был лишь в одном: будь в моей власти повернуть время вспять – я, не задумываясь, это бы сделал.

17.

Когда измотанный этим мучительным днем Криденс все же сумел уснуть, так и не притронувшись к сандвичам, я тихо пробрался из комнаты, но прежде мне все же хватило жадной до близости наглости погладить его по растрепанным волосам. Мой мальчик был столь уязвим и подавлен в тот момент. Болезненная трогательность: бледная кожа, под глазами залегли тени, над верхней губой виднелось крохотное упущенное ранее из виду пятнышко крови. Он имел разительный контраст с тем Криденсом, что ходил со мной в кинотеатр или игриво и по-детски соблазнял. Но то все были игрушки. За один только день он будто повзрослел, хлебнув горестей, что надменно преподнесла ему жизнь. Налет беззаботности и жизнелюбия истерся, обнажая ноющее монотонной болью нутро – как зверь, с которого безжалостно содрали панцирь, являя миру уязвимое существо.

К тому моменту не успел миновать и месяц, как мне удалось вернуться вновь в Нью-Йорк и затяжного странствия по штатам, но моему желанию вновь осесть и остепениться не суждено было сбыться – спустя некоторое время я вновь покинул Хобокен. Но в этот раз не один.

Однако о том следует рассказать по порядку, дабы расставить все точки на «i», чтобы у дорогого читателя сложилось верное представление о случившемся.

Итак, Персиваль Грейвс и Криденс Бэрбоун остались вдвоем в доме мадам Мэри Лу, куда неизменно день ото дня наведывалась Частити помочь по дому, поскольку самих нас считала совершенно к этому неприспособленными (и я не без некого сомнения разделял ее чувства). Избавленный от оплаты ренты за комнату в силу сложившихся причин, я лично поднял ей жалованье до самого дня нашего отъезда.

Мой мальчик был все также тих, понур и молчалив, ловко уходя от разговоров: большую часть времени он проводил в своей комнате, чуть реже – в саду (скорее по привычке, чем от особого рвения, как Частити желая занять время и голову), а иногда и вовсе покидал дом. Мне оставалось лишь догадываться, где он был: возвращался Криденс будто бы еще мрачнее тучи и уходил к себе наверх, избегая вопросов. К слову, узнать о причине его нездоровья я так и не нашел подходящего случая – самого мальчика расспрашивать я боле уже не решался, от Частити старался быть в стороне, и разговоры наши заканчивались лишь кратким обменом вежливых любезностей да каждодневным отчетом о состоянии молодого хозяина.

Так продолжалось вплоть до самых похорон.

Криденс лично упрашивал меня быть с ним в тот день от нежелания находиться среди чуждых ему незнакомых людей из общины, в которой состояла его мать. Я бы последовал и в адское пекло за ним, если бы он попросил меня.

От липких от пота черных одежд кружилась голова, а солнце припекало в затылок, мне казалось, что вскоре я свалюсь с обмороком от теплового удара, и лишь горячая влажная ладонь, что мне дозволено был сжимать, держала на пороге сознания. Криденс под стать мне был облачен во все черное. На лбу его вышла испарина, глаза щурились от яркого света, но были сухи и безжизненны, и только осторожное мягкое пожатие пальцев подсказывало мне «я здесь, я с вами».

Я был возмущен, когда Криденса спросили вдруг о надгробной речи. Ох, право же, он растерялся, и хватка его стала крепче. Mon cher извинился за сухость слов, неловко сложил прощальную речь под надсадные всхлипы и завывания плакальщиц и чуть пошатнулся, когда гроб стали спускать вниз. Мы зачерпнули по горсти горячей сухой земли, осыпавшейся пылью меж пальцев, и, подойдя к свежей могиле, побросали ее на крышку гроба.

Это самые отчетливые воспоминания, что сохранились у меня с того дня. Я помню лишь зной, духоту, желанье скорее покинуть кладбище и тонкие пальцы в моей костистой ладони.

С того дня минула неделя, и мальчик мой будто сумел укротить свою боль, закрыться, свернуть все тревоги и запечатать их на задворках души, куда и сам не желал иметь доступа. Он стал чуть расслабленней, и где-то внутри него ширились чувства свободы и смирения.

Он вызвал меня к разговору полторы недели спустя от дня похорон. До этой поры Криденс избегал серьезных разговоров, но тут речь повел сам, и я ухватился за эту возможность, как репейник вцепляется в шерсть. К тому моменту мне удалось узнать, что кроме матери мой мальчик не имел больше родственников, и оставался один в этом мире. Мой бедный прекрасный мальчик, покинутый всеми.

«Я скоро уеду», — сказал он мне сходу, когда мы остались на кухне одни. Избегая гостиную и опустевшую спальню на втором этаже, он чаще был лишь у себя или в патио, однако бывали моменты, когда он стучался в дверь моей спальни и просился сидеть подле меня, не желая оставаться в одиночестве.

«Меня здесь больше ничего не держит, а дом стал ненавистен, — продолжил он, сохраняя меж нами дистанцию. — И тут я подумал – мы с вами две одиноких души, ничто нас не держит на месте. Персиваль, поедем со мною?»

Горло сдавило, когда смысл достиг ушей моих, и я для уверенности, чтоб ноги удержали свое тело, ухватился за крышку стола, надеясь, что волнение мое было заметно не столь отчетливо.

«Но как же дом? Школа?» — я ухватился за разумную мысль, ведь мне следовало быть рассудительным и авторитетным примером, чтоб не допустить опрометчивых глупостей, которые мог совершить шестнадцатилетний юнец под влияньем подросткового максимализма. В его годы я и сам был таким, порываясь уехать в Америку вслед за Эзрой (что после и сделал, и благодарю за это судьбу, иначе не встретил бы Криденса). К слову должен добавить, что вот уже с месяц фотокарточка с моей юношеской страстью по-прежнему хранилась в бумажнике, однако я так и не испытал тяги ее достать, околдованный Криденсом.

«Дом мать завещала приходу, меня же нет в завещании. Мне остаются лишь ее сбережения. А школа... школу я могу закончить в другом городе».

Я крепко задумался над его предложением. Ведь разве не о подобном я мечтал? Разве Криденс не говорил прежде, что желал бы уехать? Разве не он просил «заберите меня в Калифорнию»?

«Так значит, ты хочешь уехать», — изрек я мысль, неспешно растягивая диалог, чтоб дать нам обоим время обдумать сказанное.

«Я уеду в любом случае», — кивнул Криденс, подступая. Бесстыдно закрыв глаза на недавнюю трагедию и отрешившись от совестливых мыслей, я ощутил, как близость его вновь отозвалась внутри жаром томленья, которому и по сей день не находил возможности сопротивляться.

«Со мной или без меня», — хмуро ответил я, желая дать понять, что не одобряю подобные взбалмошные глупости. С другой стороны если дом забирает приход, то у Криденса не будет даже крыши над головой: у него отберут его спальню и патио, оставив ни с чем. Что мог бы он сделать в такой ситуации – уйти жить при церкви? Нет, этот вариант был невозможен.

Внезапно снизошедшее невольное осознание ввело разум и сердце в оцепенение: кроме меня у моего мальчика больше никого не осталось. Он доверял мне, иначе бы не просился уехать вдвоем, а я не готов был позволить себе потерять его дважды.

По-прежнему я цеплялся за стол, когда Криденс вновь подступил на шаг. Еще на шаг ближе!

Мне приходилось всякий раз себя понукать, что я не имею той власти, которой владел полжизни назад, и мог лишь смотреть, не решаясь коснуться. Но что же прикажешь ты делать, мой мальчик, когда сам дьявол проверяет меня, отважусь ли я преступить ту черту, отважусь ли выпростать руки свои, пренебрегая тем горем, что не угасало в тебе до сей поры?

«С вами или без вас», — согласился Криденс, и я ощутил его горячее неровное дыхание совсем рядом. Я восхищен был, как удалось ему вытянуться к шестнадцати годам, что он ничуть не уступал мне в росте. Мой чудный Ариэль*, что снизошел до меня.

«И как ты себе представляешь ту будущую жизнь?» — задал я вопрос, желая продлить сей волнительный миг. Мой Криденс стоял совсем близко и смотрел мне в глаза, как будто нарочно испытывая прочность и твердость моих убеждений.

«Вы – писать книги, а я играть в фильмах. Возможно даже по экранизациям ваших романов. Вы будете работать со сценариями, я – покорять Голливуд», — спокойно ответил он, будто это уже давно заготовленный и проработанный план, и трогательно насупился, сведя к переносице брови, лишь стоило мне по-доброму усмехнуться на столь искренний ответ.

«Твой план невероятно... оптимистичен, — нашелся я с определением, испытывая некоторую скованность от его пристального внимания. — Но... как бы помягче сказать? Несколько... нереалистичный».

Криденс в ответ чуть сощурил глаза, внимательно изучая мое лицо несколько катастрофически долгих минут, блуждая взглядом ото лба до кончика подбородка, словно хотел уличить во лжи.

«Думаете, я не справлюсь? Я буду плохо играть?» — спокойно и ровно спросил мой мальчик, подступая на еще один маленький, но столь волнительный шажок. Он был так близко ко мне, что достаточно было просто качнуться вперед, и mon cher бы оказался в моих объятиях. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, заведя руки за спину, и я чувствовал тепло его мягкой кожи. О, небеса, какая пытка!

«Что ты делаешь, Криденс?» — потеряно вырвалось у меня, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу. Губы спеклись и пересохли от участившегося дыхания, а сердце зашлось быстрее, надрывнее.

«Играю, мистер Грейвс», — склонив голову, ответил этот чертенок и вдруг резко отпрянул, как будто между нами разверзлась земля, и я остался на противоположной кривой кромке каньона. Перевести дыхание далось мне с титаническим усилием.

«А почему именно Калифорния? — беря себя в руки, спросил я его, пока он расхаживал передо мною по кухне, шлепая босыми ногами по кафельной плитке. — Почему не Ирландия, например?»

Криденс резко остановился и с подозрением уставился на меня, нахмурив черные брови. «Почему не Ирландия?» — повторил он за мной, и я не сумел определить – удивление, интерес или осуждение звучало в его словах.

«Да, Ирландия, — повторил я, соглашаясь и сам не вполне понимая, к чему завел о ней речь. — Это моя родина, я там вырос, учился. Там живет моя семья».

«А почему вы сбежали от своей семьи в Америку?» — с недоверчивым любопытством спросил Криденс и снова сделал шаг в моем направлении, на этот раз влекомый не нашим опасным притяжением, а будто подступал к дикому зверю.

«Я не сбегал. Так сложились обстоятельства», — мой голос звучал неубедительно, и я невольно решил, что Криденс и правда хороший актер: сам я не имел способностей столь быстро переключать свое внимание и прятать чувства.

«Если бы у меня была семья, я бы хотел к ней вернуться, — заметил он и прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, будто и правда раздумывая, решился бы он обратно пересечь океан, чтоб воссоединиться со своими родичами. — Я не буду вас осуждать, Персиваль. Помните? С вами или без вас».

С полым влажным глухим звоном он цапнул из вазочки спелое с нежной кожицей яблоко и, ужом просочившись между мной и столом, выскользнул из кухни.

18.

Следует ли говорить, что уже спустя неделю мы паковали чемоданы?

Собрав все самое необходимое в дорогу, я рассчитал Частити за ее помощь (надо отдать ей должное – девушка переживала события в нашей маленькой семье как свое собственное горе) и приобрел автомобиль для предстоящего затяжного путешествия на противоположное побережье американского материка, которое должно было еще больше отдалить меня от родного дома.

По настоянию Криденса мы продали все возможное через комиссионный магазин, так как не располагали большими средствами, часть личных вещей мадам была передана на благотворительность, на память мой мальчик забрал себе только карманную библию матери. Он больше не ухаживал за садом, поглощенный скоротечными сборами, тревога затаилась в немом ожидании, и все же иногда он покидал дом и пропадал на несколько часов. «Навещал могилу матери», — как объяснял он мне, и я не мог его в том упрекнуть. День нашего отъезда близился, и неизвестно было, когда он сможет оказаться на кладбище в следующий раз.

В последние часы нашего присутствия в Хобокене Криденс на прощание вышел в сад, чтоб срезать с клумбы букет, как это обычно делала его мать. Мы передали ключи пастору прихода, который посещала мадам Бэрбоун (меня до сих пор не отпуская беспокойная мысль, что с легкой руки она решила завещать недвижимость не сыну, а церкви), и после, взглянув на родной дом в последний раз, мой мальчик забрался ко мне в машину, уронив гортензии себе на колени.

«Отвезите меня на кладбище. Я хочу попрощаться».

Я остановился у обочины рядом с воротами последнего места упокоения Мэри Лу и заглушил мотор. Криденс выбрался из машины, громко хлопнув дверью, и просунул руку в распахнутое окно, чтобы забрать букет. Заметив, что я отстегиваю ремень, он недовольно покачал головой.

«Ждите меня здесь, я скоро вернусь».

Его тонкая высокая фигурка, державшая в руке охапку гортензий с пышными шапками нежных оттенков, быстро удалялась, с каждым шагом становясь все меньше, пока не скрылась за живой изгородью густо-зеленого кизильника. Внезапно обрушившееся одиночество заставило меня задаться вопросом, правильно ли я поступаю, пойдя на поводу у юности и потакая молодым незрелым причудам?

По сути своей я не имел власти над Криденсом, он был уже довольно взрослым, и в жизни его не осталось никого, кто мог бы руководить его поступками, направлять. Не в моей компетенции было настаивать, чтобы он действовал, исходя из моих собственных представлений о понятиях, что было бы хорошо для него в текущем положении. Скорее всего, откажись я от его затеи, он поступил бы в точности так, как грозился, оставив Грейвса Принципиального с разбитым сердцем собирать осколки собственноручно разрушенного счастья.

Признаюсь, многоуважаемые читатели, во мне теплилась и зрела надежда, что опрометчивое ребячество выветрится из головы моего мальчика, и он прислушается к мне, чтоб поступить правильно, а где уже будет наша конечная остановка – не имело в сущности никакого значения. Достигнем ли мы Калифорнии или решим остепениться где-то в центре страны... Лос-Анджелес, Сан-Франциско – все это было совершенно неважно. Важно было то, что мы будем с ним вдвоем.

Смело я старался себя убеждать, что Криденс больше не таил на меня обиды за то, что случилось с его матерью. Ему не была известна вся правда, но можно ли было судить, что косвенно я все же своими руками толкнул Мэри Лу под тот кадиллак? Очевидно, нет. Однако в душе моей скреблись угрызения совести, когда я думал, что все было бы по-прежнему, если бы удосужился в то роковое утро запереть треклятый дневник в ящик письменного стола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ариэль – дух воздуха, персонаж пьесы Уильяма Шекспира «Буря».


	4. Chapter 4

19.

«Сколько у нас займет дорога до Калифорнии?» — около часа спустя после нашего отбытия от кладбища, спросил Криденс. Мой мальчик сидел рядом со мной, босой, забравшись с ногами на пассажирское сидение и нетерпеливо покачивая коленкой, обтянутой тканью летних легких брюк.

«Это зависит от того, захочется ли нам посмотреть красоты Америки, прежде чем мы окажемся в конечном пункте нашего прибытия», — ответил я, куря папиросу в окно, и Криденс демонстративно разогнал рукой дым.

«Вы ведь уже видели эти красоты, когда путешествовали».

«Зато их не видел ты».

«Там есть на что посмотреть?»

Выудив из бардачка мои солнцезащитные очки, он нацепил их себе на нос и устало вздохнул, будто его куда-то тащили силой и изначально идея принадлежала не ему вовсе.

«Всегда есть на что посмотреть. Когда тебе в следующий раз представится такая возможность? Мы будем проезжать крупные города, и нам предстоит пересечь около десяти штатов. К тому же я не смогу вести машину без перерыва: мы будем останавливаться на ночь, а на следующий день продолжать наш путь дальше».

«Это я знаю, — он снова вздохнул. — Надо было ехать на поезде».

Криденс был не в восторге от долгой дороги и понимал поспешность своих суждений. Меня это радовало. Мой мальчик учился признавать собственные ошибки самостоятельно, а не получая за свои промахи выволочки от матери. Он становился взрослее и опытнее, а значит я имел право надеяться, что в день, когда мы прибудем в Калифорнию, ему удастся здраво рассудить, что слепое желание быть частью кинематографа не может даться так просто и придется вначале чему-то учиться, чтобы подняться на вершину этого шаткого неспокойного мира. Мечты и грезы были прекрасны, но будучи уже умудренным разочарованиями мужчиной, я не мог закрыть глаза на реализм происходящего.

Вся моя жизнь представляла собой погоню за той самой грезой, наваждением, не отпускавшим меня ни ночью, ни днем, и я был безумен в попытке обрести свое недостижимое счастье. Однако покривил бы душой, если не сказал, что иногда самые страшные, самые волнительные и самые пугающие мечты по прихоти судьбы имеют свойство сбываться. И одна из них сидела сейчас рядом со мной.

20.

Первые несколько часов пути Криденс беспокойно возился на месте, мелькая передо мною острыми локтями, гладкими коленками (он все же сменил душные брюки на удобные шорты, когда мы остановились у трассы), копной чернильно-черных волос, вяло подпевая радио и бездумно листая газету, которую я приобрел на автозаправке.

«Очевидно, мы не можем ехать всю дорогу в молчании».

«Очевидно, не можем», — согласился он, не отрывая взгляда от газеты.

«Не жалеешь, что уехал? Мы могли бы приобрести жилье в Нью-Джерси или Нью-Йорке. Ты, вероятно, будешь скучать по своим друзьям».

«У меня почти нет друзей. Мы общались только в школе. Мама запрещала мне гулять с другими ребятами».

Конечно же, прежде в течение последнего месяца я не видел Криденса в компании других мальчишек, но тогда списывал это на летние каникулы и вероятность того, что его друзья могли просто разъехаться по лагерям или отправились куда-то с родителями.

«Почему?»

«Она переживала, что со мной может что-то случиться», — спокойно ответил Криденс, поднимая глаза от газеты, раскрытой на спортивной колонке, и внимательно покосился на меня, смотря поверх моих солнцезащитных очков.

«По этой причине ты лежал в больнице?»

Криденс молчаливо кивнул и вернулся назад к спортивной сводке.

«Ты расскажешь мне?»

«Не сейчас».

«А когда?»

«Позже».

Его уста дрогнули в скупом намеке на улыбку, и я не смог не улыбнуться неловко ему в ответ, любуясь в зеркало тем, как поднимаются острые уголки его пленительных губ.

«Если мы решили путешествовать вместе, то должны все знать друг о друге. Вдруг это что-то серьезное, а я даже не буду знать, как действовать. Пока я жил с вами, ты уже несколько раз оказывался в больнице».

Кажется, моя речь его убедила. Он протяжно выдохнул, откидывая голову на спинку сидения, и медленно повернул ко мне голову, призывно и беззащитно открывая горло.

«Хорошо, я расскажу. Но когда мы остановимся в гостинице».

Это вымученное снисхождение приободрило меня, и я в предвкушении долгожданного признания обшарил глазами обочину, как только хватало глаз, ища дорожный указатель, чтобы узнать, сколько миль нам оставалось до ближайшего города.

«Персиваль. Почему вы на самом деле приехали в штаты?»

«Я люблю путешествовать».

«А говорили, что мы должны знать все друг о друге», — скривился он, используя против меня мое же оружие. Он бросил газету назад и вытянул длинные худые ноги, закинув их на приборную панель нашего Седана, и если бы я осмелился отклониться вправо, то его колено бы уткнулось мне в голову.

«Пожалуй, — смирился я, сдаваясь под напором его проницательности. — Человек, которого я любил, уехал в штаты, и я последовал за ним, чтобы его найти».

«И как? Нашли?»

Я повернулся к нему, заглядывая в затеплившиеся предвкушением историй глаза.

«Почти».

«И где этот человек сейчас?»

«Этого я не знаю».

«А знали бы – не сидели бы в машине со мной», — истолковал он по-своему, и эта мрачная, но такая верная догадка больно кольнула меня в сердце. В конечном итоге Криденс и сам не сидел бы в машине, а у себя дома – возился с цветами, перечил матери, перебирал свои фотокарточки с актерами немого кино, и не было бы в его жизни никакого господина Грейвса, приложившего все усилия, чтобы оставить руины от его прежней жизни.

«Думаю, что если мы не будем отдаляться от трассы и делать долгие привалы, то доберемся меньше, чем за две недели», — я запоздало ответил на его вопрос, неловко уходя от неприятной темы. Криденс был смышленым юношей и понимал – на подобные риторические вопросы не существует однозначных ответов.

«Я понимаю вашу потерю. Ведь сам недавно... потерял».

Темная, лениво ползущая туча на юго-западе заслонила солнце, и вмиг стало темно и неуютно, что я невольно поежился, а Криденс печально стащил с лица мои очки и закусил дужку зубами.

«Кажется, будет дождь».

«Не говори ерунды, на горизонте чистое небо».

«А я говорю – будет».

Когда мы остановились в небольшом городке Фаррелл* рядом с западной окраиной Пенсильвании, и правда зарядил дождь. Некоторое время мы с Криденсом колесили по городу, прежде чем нам посчастливилось найти подходящее место, в котором было бы не стыдно остановиться с ребенком. Мотели у меня пользовались дурной славой: мне удалось познать сей факт во всей красе, когда я путешествовал по стране в прошлый раз – докучливые (хотя был и славный тип тех, кто оказывались безразличными) администраторы, шумные и крикливые соседи, нарушавшие сон и спокойствие. Ах, что только не происходило в подобных увеселительных ночных пристанищах! Я подозревал, что Криденса мало чем можно было удивить в его шестнадцать лет (особенно учитывая, что он воспитывался религиозной матерью – обычно в таких ситуациях подростков тянуло к познанию запретного с еще большим азартом), и, тем не менее, я не желал вдаваться в крайности. Пусть наши средства не могли позволить многого, в мои обязанности входило обеспечить моему мальчику комфортное путешествие.

«Догоняйте, мистер Грейвс», — задорно бросил он мне, прежде чем выскочить на улицу под ливень, и я не смог сдержать широкой счастливой улыбки, которую скрывал всю дорогу, однако теперь при мне не было наблюдательного свидетеля моих чувств, и я мог ненадолго расслабиться.

«Номер на двоих, пожалуйста», — сказал я за стойкой портье, отирая со лба и волос воду и не без некоторого удовольствия украдкой наблюдая за Криденсом, который переминался на месте, повиснув на столешнице и разглядывая вестибюль гостиницы. Вмиг промокшая под проливным дождем одежда липла к его худощавому стройному телу: светлая рубашка обрисовывала контур острых лопаток (которые я так полюбил, пока наблюдал за работой Криденса в саду в жаркие июньские дни) и плавный чуть сутулый изгиб позвоночника, облипшие шортами ноги. Короткая нитка, торчащая из шва, змеилась по задней стороне бедра, и с каждой минутой промедления на меня накатывало отчаянное желание подойти и оборвать ее.

«Мистер...»

«Мистер Грейвс и...» — представительно отчеканил я, пока ко мне не подлетел мой мальчик, упершись локтем мне в руку.

«Мистер Грейвс и мистер Бэрбоун», — встрял Криденс, перебивая.

«Да, мистер Грейвс и его племянник», — быстро сообразил я, как лучше нас представить.

«Я сейчас», — доверительно шепнул мой проказник, тряхнув черноволосой копной и обрызгав мелкой россыпью дождевых капель, и умчался смотреть соседнюю залу, где отдыхали постояльцы гостиницы.

«Сожалею, мистер Грейвс, — ответствовал мне крепко сколоченный старик – владелец гостиницы. — У нас в городе нынче флористический фестиваль совпал с медицинским съездом, так что все двухместные комнаты заняты. Могу предложить только одноместный номер. Либо два одноместных, но вдалеке друг от друга».

Скромные средства, которыми мы располагали, и преступное томление, что просыпалось внутри, когда я смотрел на мальчишечью, облепленную промокшими хлопковыми тканями фигурку, не позволили мне выбрать второе предложение владельца гостиницы.

«Хорошо, я согласен на одноместный, — я изобразил на лице степень искреннего сожаления (которое, однако, не провело бы моего юного спутника). — Но как насчет дополнительной кровати?»

«Посмотрим, что удастся сделать, господин. Однако, сами понимаете – съезд и фестиваль, — старик развел руками, словно сожалел. Грейвс Двуличный не сожалел, он втихаря ликовал, пока Грейвс Праведный силился изобразить на лице скорбь от перспективы разделить ночь в одной постели со своим племянником. На войне как на войне, как говорится. — Но можете не беспокоиться, в наши двуспальные постели можно и роту положить (как я удачно вспомнил про войну). Пару недель назад у нас был наплыв постояльцев – открытие купального сезона, представьте себе. Так мы уложили в одном номере сразу всю семью: родителей и двух детишек. Чуть младше вашего племянника будут, однако поутру никто не жаловался».

Возможно, еще и довольные остались.

«Ладно, давайте ваш одноместный, мы как-нибудь справимся, — поторопил я его. — Мальчик видать совсем продрог в мокрой одежде после дождя, ему надобно обсушиться, не то еще простуду подхватит».

Я добился того, чего хотел – старика мое предупреждение словно кнутом стегнуло – и он засуетился, заполняя карточку, пока носильщик прогуливался со мной до машины, чтоб отнести багаж.

Криденс удрученно (очевидно долгим ожиданием) вернулся ко мне как раз в тот момент, когда мне выдали ключ от комнаты, и молча прошел к лифту. Сырая рубашка вздулась на талии пузырем, наверху влажно пристала к плечам и груди, а мокрые теннисные туфли оставляли мстительные нелицеприятные следы на коврах.

Чернокожий носильщик сгрузил наши вещи в комнате, которая в некотором роде походила на мою старую спальню в доме Бэрбоун. Все тот же мансардный скат, два окна (только выходящих на соседние стороны угловой комнаты), широкая кровать в обрамлении ночных столиков с угнездившимися на них парными абажурами ночников, спрятанная в стенке под крышей гардеробная, письменный стол, пара кресел и от постели визави – дверь в ванную.

Я сунул высокому носильщику с лицом, изрытом оспинами, чаевые, и, наконец, остался вдалеке от посторонних людей в компании своего спутника. Влажно чавкая туфлями по полу, Криденс обошел комнату по периметру, словно прицениваясь, и замер напротив меня.

«Тут одна постель... дядюшка. Матушка была бы в ярости», — поделился он со мной очевидными наблюдениями. За окном по отливу все еще барабанил дождь. Криденс вытянул руки вперед, со сладкой судорогой потягиваясь и по-кошачьи выгибая спину.

«Я попросил у них дополнительную кровать, если они смогут найти, — объяснил я, желая показать искренность своих намерений. — Тебе следует переодеться в сухое, иначе схватишь простуду. Потом спустимся обедать».

Криденс комично состроил покладистое смирение перед лицом действительности, и я не смог в очередной раз сдержать кроткую улыбку от его непосредственности.

«Вам – тоже», — вернул он мне замечание и, распахнув свой чемодан, принялся рыться в вещах. Мой мальчик выудил ту самую рубашку, в которой я видел его в первый день нашей встречи, и, не раздумывая долго, стал расстегивать пуговицы. Делал он это с какой-то суровой медлительностью, как если бы его внимание было увлечено чем-то, и раздевался он механически. Однако глаза его были направлены на меня. Криденс дернул полы рубашки, отлепляя ее от кожи, и выскользнул из мокрой ткани, бросив ее на стул. Моим глазам предстал вновь кровоподтек от иглы капельницы, который за пару недель успел рассосаться, но все же отчетливо проступал на коже. Чуть выше правого локтя на плече я заметил тонкий застарелый шрамик, еще один – на другом плече левее ключицы.

«Откуда они, Криденс?» — я неловко указал рукой на его полуобнаженное тело, и Криденс заинтересованно проследил за моим движением и удивился, словно видел зарубцевавшиеся царапины впервые.

«Детские шалости, — объяснил он, пожав плечами. — Разве у мальчишек не бывает шрамов?»

«Не тяни, переодевайся», — велел я, скрывшись в ванной комнате, чтоб не смущать себя и его. Некстати я вспомнил, что он обещал мне поведать причину своей болезни, и это отрезвило немного мне голову и откатило назад некстати подкравшееся ко мне наваждение. Совсем один за этой дверью, что отделяла меня от спальни, наверняка продрогший, с холодной влажной кожей, которую следовало отогреть ласками и поцелуями.

Наполнив гостиничный стакан водой из крана, я жадно выпил все до капли, чтоб побороть растущую в горле сухость, еще не до конца соображая, как посчастливилось мне влипнуть, что я не осознавал обрушившееся на меня сакральное проклятье.

21.

Когда мне удалось все же покинуть свое укромное прибежище, я сменил отсыревшую одежду, и мы спустились с Криденсом в гостиничный ресторан, приветствовавший нас помпезным убранством: вульгарная позолота настенных рожков и люстр, густо-красные скатерти и схожие оттенки на шелковых обоях, чередовавшихся с деревянными панелями красного дерева. Невольно у меня возникли ассоциации и будуаром пожилой молодящейся леди, где за шлейфом приторных дорогих парфюмов таится кислый спертый запах старого тела. Синяком растекающаяся помада (темных оттенков, вроде бордо) по морщинистым губам, будто из них выпустили воздух, и понуждающая чихать пыльца пудры, собравшаяся в складках одрябшей кожи. Каждый, кому приходилось в малолетстве целовать в щеку по велению родителей пожилую мадам, поймет испытываемый мною ужас от возникших ассоциаций.

К столику подлетел молодой расторопный паренек, хлопотавший над нами весь вечер: подносил и уносил блюда, не позволял нашим бокалами пустовать, пока мы с Криденсом вели отстраненную беседу под аккомпанемент общего гвалта ресторанной залы. Поднимать вопрос болезни мне представлялось опрометчивым, уж лучше этот разговор произойдет (а он непременно был должен случиться, я не собирался сбавлять обороты своей настойчивости) в уединенной обстановке без лишних ушей.

Когда нам поднесли десерт, мой мальчик украдкой склонился ниже и зашептал так тихо, что даже я на фоне гостиничной какофонии не сразу расслышал его слова:

«Посмотрите, как он похож, — терпеливо повторил он для меня, едва заметно качнув головой назад, чтоб задать направление, — как невероятно похож на Гриндевальда».

Я огляделся по сторонам, ища постояльца, на которого указывал Криденс, но тот дернул меня за рукав, призывая к секретности.

«Не так очевидно. Вон там, светловолосый. Он режиссер».

Осторожно отведя взгляд, я заметил в дальнем углу мужчину, сидевшего в гордом одиночестве с граненым бокалом, в котором плескалась янтарная жидкость, и перед блюдом с закусками. На мой взгляд, он смотрелся довольно невзрачно и блекло (особенно в свете пошлой красно-золотой декорации залы): полноватое округлое лицо, как будто одутловатое, почти белые волосы, однако не седые, а словно выгоревшие от солнца, и светлые же усы, похожие на усики майского жука. Такому жуку только по флористическому фестивалю и летать.

«Мне это ни о чем не говорит».

«Я видел его в журнале».

О, это голливудское кинематографическое увлечение! Держу пари, зависимость молодежи от пестрых картинок на экранах будет лишь расти год от года.

Дико извиняясь, владелец гостиницы молил простить, но дополнительной койки так и не сыскали, и нам не оставалось ничего другого, как претерпеть эти досадные стеснения, к которым до сей поры не имел представления как относиться. Пока мы поднимались в номер, перед глазами у меня вставали ослепительные в своем великолепии картины нашего вынужденного сожительства. Конечно, Криденс и прежде выказывал некоторую туманную заинтересованность моей персоной, однако я не смел столь ненавязчиво подступиться, страшась быть отвергнутым, не мог предположить, как именно он поведет себя в двусмысленной щекотливой ситуации, и оттого сама возможность этой ситуации щекотала мне нервы.

«Итак, ты изъявлял желание мне кое-что рассказать, — категорично напомнил я, лишь стоило мне запереть дверь нашей комнаты, и Криденс с плавной медлительностью уселся по-турецки на углу кровати, внимательно склонив голову и изучая меня сумрачным взглядом темных глаз. — Я беспокоюсь, Криденс. Пока мы путешествуем – я отвечаю за тебя».

«Впредь отпираться глупо, я согласен, — смиренно произнес он, поддев на покрывале нитку бахромы, и потянул, желая выдернуть из ткани. — У меня гемофилия, Персиваль».

Нарочно ли это или по внутреннему желанию, но мальчик мой отваживался назвать меня по имени лишь в те моменты, когда хотел просить чего-то или ощущал уязвимость.

Я оттянул свою реакцию на откровенное признание столь мелкой в сущности своей деталью, поскольку в тот момент разум мой настойчиво отверг услышанное, как Криденс отрекался от слов о смерти матери. Меня оглушило, я был дезориентирован и верно покачнулся, поскольку Криденс резко подлетел с кровати и подошел ко мне, справляясь о моем состоянии. Мной были приняты и отвергнуты за срок нашего знакомства всяческие ужасы, и, тем не менее, я не был готов к подобному! Теперь я догадался о причинах шрамов, что выделялись ярче на светлой коже, чем сгладившиеся от времени едва заметные штришки рубцов у любого из здоровых людей.

Во мне росла пустота, раскинулась леденящая арктическая пустошь, вымораживая прочие чувства и эмоции. Гемофилия объясняла все – и пребывание в больнице, и след от капельницы, и кровотечение из носа, и даже то, что Мэри Лу не позволяла Криденсу нигде болтаться, держа подле себя.

«Персиваль», — с какой-то обреченностью прошептал мой мальчик, и я мягко ухватился за его плечо, боясь повредить красоту, вмиг ставшую столь хрупкой и хрустальной.

«Скажи, что это не так... Скажи...»

«Я не могу».

Он замер предо мной стеклянной статуэткой, с которой следовало сдувать пыль. Сейчас я понимаю, что эмоции мои по поводу известия были гипертрофированы и раздуты, но в те дьявольские минуты мной овладел животный страх, как будто я уже терял моего мальчика, и жизнь в его теле едва теплилась. Со временем Криденсу удалось внушить мне, что он не потерпит к себе столь трепетного и осторожного обращения, но в час, когда на меня снизошло это удушающее знание, мне было сложно контролировать себя.

«И ты осмелился в подобном состоянии отправиться в далекое путешествие? А вдруг случится что-то непоправимое? А если я не буду знать, как помочь тебе?»

Голос едва меня слушался, но я не мог не прокаркать, промычать, проблеять свой жалобный упрек.

«Ты преувеличиваешь».

Он протяжно вздохнул, очевидно, именно на такую реакцию и рассчитывая, и я едва сумел заметить, как он перескочил на близкое интимное общение на «ты».

«Надеешься переубедить меня так просто?»

«Послушай, — он подошел чуть ближе, и я едва не отпрянул, боясь ненароком навредить ему даже своим близким присутствием. — Вспомни мою мать, как обращалась она со мной. Как обращался ты, пока не знал, что я болен».

«Но как же...»

«Моя гемофилия не столь тяжелая, как не посчастливилось некоторым. За все шестнадцать лет со мной практически не случались спонтанные кровотечения в суставы и... внутри».

На этой пугающей, но сказанной столь обыденно фразе я испустил тяжелый выдох и далее ничего путного ответить ему уже не смог, а Криденсу явно не хотелось этого слушать. Мой мальчик лишь чуть приблизился, как будто укрощая дикого зверя, и положил теплую ладонь на мою гладко выбритую щеку. На моей памяти то был самый первый раз, когда мы сблизились столь интимно. Зажмурившись, он ткнулся лбом в мой лоб и его губы оказались столь близко от моих, что я ощутил его дыхание – каждый глубокий вдох и надсадный выдох.

«Со мной все будет хорошо. Перед отъездом я посещал доктора, он сделал мне переливание крови. Пару недель я беспрепятственно могу не беспокоиться о собственном здоровье. Когда окажемся на западном побережье, то обещаю провериться у врача».

«Твой доктор – редкостный халтурщик. Оставил на руке большой кровоподтек», — губы мои шептали совсем рядом с его ртом совсем неуместные глупости, но понемногу мной стало овладевать спокойствие, словно ладонь на щеке моей наделена была волшебной силой исцелять. Чтоб подкрепить слова свои, я взял его за руку и очертил синяк сквозь ткань рубашки.

Открыв глаза, мой мальчик усмехнулся, смотря в упор. Его легкая ладонь до сей поры покоилась на моей щеке, и я ощутил, как он мазнул розовым кончиком языка по своим губам. Я затаил дыхание. Я ждал. И в тот пронзительный момент несмело он коснулся моих губ своими, столь мимолетно, что я решил, будто это мне лишь причудилось. Протяжно выдохнув, он тут же отошел, и щека моя с тоской рассталась с его ладонью. Криденс отвернулся, и взгляд его метался от охвативших чувств, что он не представлял куда податься, чтоб самому найти успокоение.

Лишь по прошествии годов я понимаю, что следовало мне тогда остаться и заключить его в объятия свои, но преступно испугался тех чувств и ирреальности того, как миновав пустоту десятка лет, я смог постичь блаженство, которого так долго ждал.

«Ложись спать, — звучал мой голос тускло вместо ласк, которых требовал изголодавшийся по теплоте монстр внутри меня, — я скоро приду. Даю тебе минут десять на приготовления», — предупредил я, оставив его в номере, а сам спустился вниз, чтоб выйти на крыльцо гостиницы – глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Смятение овладевало мной! Его пленительная близость почти заставила забыть, что он поведал мне – я был растерян. Мое почти безжизненное тело слонялось инфернально по гостиничным коридорам, и было, в сущности, мне сложно взять в толк то, что все эти недели, все месяцы и годы он жил под гнетом собственной болезни, однако оставался весел, приветлив и улыбчив. Он жил мечтами и желал их воплотить, забыв про то, насколько лет отпущен его скоротечный век. Мне оставалось лишь смиренно покориться Криденсу и его заверениям в бессмысленности чрезмерной осторожности. Однако сделать это сразу, когда трагическая новость лишь успела обрушиться на меня, не представлялось возможным. И оттого выход был лишь один – заставить себя думать о чем-то другом. О чем угодно.

Губы мои все еще горели его бесплотным поцелуем, и я сходил с ума от нежности его касаний и кроткой мягкости в глазах. Столь резкий переход в нашей беседе растапливал душевный лед, как воск на оплывающей свече, мерцавшей блеклым огоньком надежды.

Мой мальчик виделся мне изящно разметавшемся в постели поутру: растрепанные со сна волосы, черный веер ресниц на щеках и влажно приоткрытые губы, с которых соскальзывает глубокое и размеренное дыхание спящего. Доверчиво-острая пятка, торчащая из-под краешка одеяла, контрастно перекликавшаяся с черноволосой макушкой – белая рубашка вместо пижамы, широкая и просторная, за ночь перекрутившаяся вокруг талии.

Навеянные воображением образы вскружили мне голову от одного лишь представления, что с точностью до мелочей я увижу свою грезу следующим утром. Будто попавший на медленный огонь, я томился в своем видении, и все мое существо охватывало желание обладания моим прекрасным, эфирным Ариэлем, в то время как я продолжал бороться с собой из-за недавнего признания.

Выражаясь понятным языком – мне следовало проветрить голову, чтобы наедине с собою совладать с охватившими меня волнением и губительной дрожью.

22.

До того момента, как выйти на улицу, я некоторое время бродил по пустым залам гостиницы, совсем потеряв счет времени. Разум мой протестовал, страшась помыслить о болезни, и вместо этого старался занять себя совсем иными мыслями. Я желал отделаться от начертанного в сознании образа – уютного и доверчивого мальчика, по собственной прихоти пожелавшего разделить со мной свое странствие, не представляя, какие муки приносит мне одно только его присутствие подле меня. Однако видение это как будто отпечаталось на веках, и даже с открытыми глазами не мог я прогнать мистический акварельный образ – безжалостно разбавленный водой кобальтовый синий, легкими штрихами лишь оттенивший складки постельного белья, до голубизны белого. Яркой газовой сажи пятном выделяется на эскизе покоящаяся на подушке голова (немного кобальта синего или индиго, чтоб добавить тени в морщинах ткани), легкий штрих карминовой по губам, и варварски разведенной водой сиеной – светлая кожа. Все той же сиеной, но гуще лежащей на кисти, очерчены пикантные тени его застывшего в одной позе тела, где голова и руки, открытые глазам художника, касаются кобальтового синего одеяла и простыни.

С невыразимым облегчением я вырвался на крыльцо из душной гостиницы. Широкую терраску под навесной черепичной крышей, с которой по стокам стекала вода, тускло освещали навесные лампы, вокруг которых вились ночные бабочки, громко и истерически выстукивая крылышками по стеклянному колпаку. По оба крыла от парадного входа выстроился ряд садовых деревянных кресел, и мне в густой тьме не сразу удалось поодаль от себя заметить сидящую фигуру мужчины. Скорей я услышал его чем увидел – он заскрипел креслом, меняя позу, и я поспешил было уйти, когда ко мне обратился незнакомый голос:

«Как же ты его достал?»

«Простите?»

«Говорю: дождь перестал».

«Да, кажется».

«Любопытный мальчик».

«Это мой племянник».

«Врешь – не племянник».

«Простите?»

«Я говорю: значит, вы – его наставник. Где его мать?»

«Умерла».

«Вот оно что. Жаль. Скажите, почему бы нам не пообедать завтра втроем? К тому времени вся эта сволочь разъедется».

«Я с ним тоже уеду. Спокойной ночи».

«Жаль. Я здорово пьян. Спокойной ночи. Вашему племяннику нужно много сна. Припомните молодые годы, когда было прожито столько бессонных ночей – с взрослением о подобной сладкой возможности остается лишь мечтать. Хотите папиросу?»

«Спасибо, сейчас не хочу».

Вернувшись в номер, я застал Криденса спящим: мой мальчик лежал, уютно подсунув ладонь под подушку, и пряди черных как сама ночь волос, разметались по ткани белья. Его худые и длинные ноги, по струнке вытянутые, с беззащитно открытыми для меня сводами стоп. Тонкое летнее одеяло накрутилось на талию, сам же он был лишь в расстегнутой пижамной куртке, являвшей узкую полоску кожи от горла до пояса.

Порывшись в чемодане, я извлек спальный комплект и, скрывшись в ванной, переоделся из парадных вещей в пижаму.

Я подступал к кровати как натуралист, боящийся вспугнуть диковинную птицу, но половицы и матрасные пружины были благосклонны, не выдав моих шорохов, не потревожив покой спящего. Подобно моему мальчику я вытянулся на всю длину кровати и провалился головой в подушку. Возможностей на то, чтоб вытащить хоть жалкий край одеяла из-под Криденса, не существовало совершенно, и хоть я привычен был, чтобы во время сна меня что-то покрывало, я приготовился так провести всю ночь.

В недостижимой близости длиной с мою ладонь ко мне была повернута спина, заботливо укрытая пижамой от вожделений жадных глаз. Губы мои запылали, вновь вспоминая тот мимолетный поцелуй, и мне пришлось резко отвернуться, вперившись взглядом в потолок, чтобы отчаянно не взвыть. Приношу тебе свои искренние извинения, мой внимательный и терпеливый слушатель, за столь подробные метания и тревоги, что охватили тем вечером Грейвса Трусливого, Грейвса Осторожного, но вот представь: нас двое, на одной постели, и губы наши были столь близко чуть менее, чем полчаса назад. Так вот, теперь _Он_ лежит так близко. Он, о ком я грезил все пятнадцать лет. Конечно же мне можно ставить в обвинение, что то совсем другой был мальчик, но для меня, как говорил я прежде, они были едины. К тому же за все эти годы мой Эзра почти стерся из воспоминаний о том, каким он был. Я с точностью до мелочей запомнил его образ, что до характера... то за пятнадцать лет я наполнял его чертами и привычками в свою угоду, чтоб оживить иллюзию его присутствия со мной, однако он уже к тому моменту, как я повстречал Криденса, почти что перестал быть собой, и было в нем в такой же равной степени меня.

Так вот, читатель, вообрази те страхи и угрызения, вообрази, иначе меня не существует, если ты не вообразишь! Я пред тобой как на ладони, раздираемый страстной преступной тягой близости и пугливым осознанием того, что мой прекрасный мальчик был столь уязвим своим здоровьем, что я боялся даже прикоснуться к нему. Однако жажда плоти была сильнее опасений, и я решился чуть продвинуться по простыне, чтоб оказаться ближе.

Мой мальчик заворочался во сне, подсвеченный луной, и его светлая сияющая кожа была подобна мерцающим лесным дриадам, сокрытым лесной чащей, порхающим из тьмы подлеска во тьму рощ с заливистым смехом.

Он развернулся в профиль ко мне, сумрачный и завораживающий. Я представлялся себе порочным копытистым фавном с витыми рогами, мохнатыми загребущими лапами, игравшим на струнах боль и вожделение, пока лесная нимфа кокетливо выплясывает предо мной, выгибая легкое гибкое тело, охваченная ветерком и шелестом многовековых дубов и вязов.

Силясь отвлечься, я понимал свой крах – как можно было думать об ином или не думать вовсе, покуда предо мною столь прекрасное невинное созданье, с бессовестной открытостью вывернувшее себя под вожделевшим взглядом.

В тот губительный момент я все же отважился вытянуть руку, да так и замер, не доведя ее до оголенного бедра. Ладонь застыла над самой кожей – я мог почувствовать шелк светлых волосков. Последнее движение Криденс довершил сам. Он дернулся во сне, перевернувшись вновь ко мне спиной и зацепив бедром ладонь, однако я проворно потянулся вслед за ним, и вот моя рука уже покоится на нем.

Я прекратил дышать под ритм гулко заходящегося сердца и двинулся всем телом ближе, надеясь быть разделенным хотя бы одеялом. Я ощущал его теплую кожу, оглаживал подушечками пальцев, не смея проскользнуть вперед и не сдвигаясь к ягодицам. О, грешная моя рука должна была отсохнуть за эту дерзкую наглость, но я не желал уж боле его отпускать. Вместо того, чтоб приласкать, я прочертил пальцами вдоль бедра вниз и обратно вверх, пока не уловил с затаенным восторгом, как дыхание его стало глубоким и влажным.

Закрыв глаза и обессилев, я ткнулся лбом ему между лопаток, уже вконец забыв про осторожность, и, кривя дрожащие губы в гротескной улыбке карнавальных масок, исторгнул из груди полузадушенный смешок, похожий на рыдания. А может, то были рыдания, подобные смешку? Впрочем, к чему различия? Я был напуган, я желал его, я согласился бы на любое безумство, о коем он попросил, лишь было б мне позволено касаться его чаще.

Грейвс Отчаявшийся был противен самому себе за свое слабое бесхарактерное преклонение.

Горло драло подавляемой истерикой, царапало ногтями, пока горячее болезненно пульсировавшее сердце заходилось в отчаянном желании и слепо не понимало, отчего его хозяин столь несчастен, когда объект его тоскливый любви наконец-то был в его руках.

Я все же убрал руку от бедра и обнял за талию поверх скрутившегося одеяла да так и уснул, горячо дыша между лопатками моего мальчика в ткань пижамы.

23.

Со всей ответственностью я принимаю возможное обвинение, которое следует приписать мне, однако хочу отметить, что ни в коей мере не решился бы превысить своей власти над мальчиком, тесно сплетенным со мной нашими судьбами, если бы он сам не позволил мне приблизиться к нему. Ночные тревоги одержали верх над желанием рассудка не потакать снедавшей меня алчущей жажде его внимания. В сущности, со временем мне начало казаться, что прошлые попытки заигрываний и кокетничества оказались лишь плодом моего воображения. Мне страстно хотелось не быть безразличным Криденсу, и я цеплялся за любую маломальскую деталь, будь то жест или небрежное интимное замечание, но я хватался за них, как утопающий силится ухватиться за любой подвернувшийся шанс к спасению, лишь бы выкарабкаться, удержаться на плаву.

Я ни коим образом не жалею о том, что случилось тем утром в переполненной медицинскими работниками (поутру у меня возникала вслух мысль кого-то из докторов просить осмотреть Криденса, сию минуту отвергшего мою заботу) и любителями флоры гостинице в городке Фаррелл, штат Пенсильвания, но хочу дать понять и даже настойчиво подчеркнуть, что не я стал инициатором.

К утру мои объятия ослабли, и я откатился в сторону, не нарушая покоя Криденса, а потому смел надеяться, что мои ночные поползновения к нему остались незамеченными.

Умытое дождем и ласково подсвеченное солнцем утро пробудило меня вскоре после рассвета, когда один особо настырный луч примостился на лице, отгоняя ночную негу. Я попытался недовольно отмахнуться от него, пряча лицо в сгиб локтя, однако тихая возня на соседней подушке мигом согнала сонливость. Напрягшись и застыв на левой половине кровати, я весь обратился в слух, слепо представляя, как рука Криденса проворно крадется по одеялу, набрасывая сбившийся край на замерзшие за ночь ноги. Но, Господь Всемогущий, каким уютным, теплым, разомлевшим он был поутру! Однако до того...

Тихий смешок на ухо заставил меня затаиться. Криденс принял правила игры, пока я бездарнейшим образом изображал спящего: при всем моем усердии я не мог сдержать себя – веки мои трепетали, ресницы дрожали, и мимика была эта не в пример более бурная, чем если бы я правда спал.

И в этот момент я ощутил _Его_ прикосновение – его настырный палец нежной подушечкой прижался к переносице и сполз на кончик носа, где задержался на долю секунды и исчез.

«С добрым утром», — шепнул он совсем близко от моего лица, и я лениво приоткрыл глаза. Его сияющая в рассветных лучах улыбка вновь подняла в моей груди всепоглощающую, сладкую, вязкую волну нежности. Устроив подбородок на сложенных на подушке руках, он с детским восторгом изучал меня, и я не мог его винить, ибо помятый после ночного бдения, со следом подушки, отпечатавшейся складками ткани на щеке, и нахмуренными, сведенными к носу бровями-гусеницами должен был выглядеть скорее комично, чем соблазнительно. Возможно, у моего мальчика было разительно иное мнение, поскольку он решительно прополз вперед, все также улыбаясь моему рассеянному недоуменному выражению, и прижал горячий жадный рот к моим губам. Растекшись ртутными каплями на биллион блестящих шариков, я не находил в себе сил слиться обратно в единое целое и лежал неподвижно, размякший, довольный и благодарный, давая Криденсу полную власть над собой.

С живым задором, играючи и один Бог знает, догадываясь ли о том, какое волнение всколыхнулось во мне, он быстро, с жаром целовал мой рот, промахиваясь, тычась губами в подбородок, уголок моей пьяной счастливой улыбки, и под конец сладостной экзекуции лизнул розовым кончиком языка в нижнюю губу, а после с довольным видом отстранился.

«С добрым утром», — промычал, прохрипел, простонал я, растворяясь в этом добром утре, желая поселиться в нем навечно.

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, мой мальчик устроил голову мне на груди, укладываясь поперек кровати и поджимая ноги под себя, так что с края постели свесились только голые стопы, и прикрыл глаза, когда мои пальцы вплелись в его волосы. Он сладко заурчал, когда я пробрался к коже головы, настойчиво оглаживая ее подушечками и игнорируя жар собственного тела, вскипевший от его игривых и дурашливых поцелуев.

«Ты такой зажатый», — подметил Криденс, ставя меня в тупик своей наблюдательностью. Открыв глаза, он хитро зыркнул на меня, облизывая губы, влажно заблестевшие в утреннем свете, и сложил их трубочкой, подул холодным ветерком мне на грудь меж распахнутыми из-за летнего жара полами пижамы.

Он походил на проказливого бесенка, юркого и хитрого, с опасной искоркой в глазах, будто замышлял невинно-детскую пакость. Солнечные лучи вплетались в темные тяжелые пряди, золотя волнующим блеском, лицо же было столь расслаблено, охваченное баюкающим умиротворением, будто именно он был хозяином положения. Но ведь он и был! Я оказался предоставлен полностью в его распоряжение, как неопытный средневековый королек, за троном которого скрывался серый кардинал или регент, чтоб направлять и определять дозволенность моих начинаний.

«Ты когда-нибудь это делал?» — лениво спросил мой обольститель, затрепетав ресницами и опустив веки, когда моя широкая бесстыжая ладонь выскользнула из его волос, перетекая томными поглаживаниями за ухо, ероша затылок.

«Что делал, Криденс?» — не задумываясь над предметом разговора, подбодрил я его вопросом, завороженный тем, как покладисто и отзывчиво откликался mon cher на мою однообразную и скованную ласку. Король-регент еще не дал наставления своему подопечному на решительные действия.

«Играл с другими мальчиками», — объяснил он и медленным взмахом ресниц распахнул глаза, желая явно уловить мою сконфуженную реакцию. Однако Грейвс Влюбленный хоть и растерял все самообладание с остатками мозгов, но не утратил упертости и практичности. Думал смутить меня так просто, мой дорогой, предлагая детские игры, когда я уже познал взрослые?

«Нет, не играл», — соврал я, желая понаблюдать, что предпримет мой неугомонный затейник (слишком прыткий для своей болезни, за ним нужен глаз да глаз).

«Научить?» — его глаза щурились от ослепительного утреннего солнца и улыбались, сверкая затейливой хитринкой. Подобравшись на подушках, я перебрался в полусидячее положение к изголовью, как только Криденс слез с моей груди. С его лица еще не сошла улыбка, растягивая уголки полных губ, однако в глазах зародилась пестрая гамма сосредоточенности и серьезной решительности, лишь стоило ему встать на колени, склоняясь надо мной.

«Научи».

О том, что было после, богатый фантазией и знаниями читатель догадается сам. Однако хочу заметить, что мне и помыслить было сложно, как просвещен оказался мой мальчик. Как я говорил – в религиозных и набожных семьях уж коли идет мораль родителей вразрез с философией отпрысков, то в качестве бунта эти сорванцы готовы на многое, лишь бы найти повод свой протест проявить. Не знаю уж, где Криденс тому научился, раз мать не пускала его никуда, возможно, что дом он покидал, когда Мэри Лу уходила (как в тот раз, когда мы смотрели кинофильм с Валентино), однако мальчик мой поражал своей опытностью и знанием, какого не почерпнешь за самоудовлетворением. Возможно, он успел познать плотские радости с каким-то мальчишкой, сбегая со школьных занятий, влекомый жаждой тела (как мы убегали с Эзрой в чащу парка), поскольку ни с одной девочкой таких откровений о желаниях мужского тела нельзя было изучить.

Теперь, когда правда о болезни стала известна мне, осторожность и чуткость выходили на первый план. Я укрощал свою страсть, давая Криденсу право руководить из опасения сделать что-то не так и навредить ему, не смея просить о большем, чем он мог мне дать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фаррелл – город округа Мерсер, штат Пенсильвания. Основан в 1899-м году, на 2010-й год население составило 5111 человек.


	5. Chapter 5

24.

Пенсильванию мы покинули уже после полудня, а до той поры я имел удовольствие проваляться в постели, наслаждаясь своим молодым любовником. Все также устроившись среди подушек у изголовья, мне открывался ослепительный и бесстыднейший вид на небрежно набросившего на себя краешек одеяла Криденса. Улегшись на живот подле меня, он уперся локтями в матрас, прогнув хребет чуть ли не до позвонкового хруста, и ниже спина плавно перетекала поясницей к белым полушариям ягодиц, дразняще спрятанным от меня покрывалом, но не скрывавшим своей округлости.

Там он поведал мне о своем опыте, пока мы поедали тонкокожистые апельсины, брызжа оранжевым сладким соком на гостиничное белье, уже немало пострадавшее поутру благодаря нашим стараниям. Криденс цепко вонзал короткие коготки в кожуру, окрасившую пальцы и забивавшуюся под ногти белой апельсиновой мякотью, которую потом так нудно приходилось вычищать. Сок из лопнувших долек сочился по ладоням, сбегая вниз по линиям и морщинкам кожи и падая каплями на сбитую, напитавшуюся нашим потом простыню. Виски, лоб, шея, грудь были солоны – вкус его еще не успел раствориться на моем языке, и апельсиновый сок, что я собирал губами с его ладоней, лишь ярче оттенял его морскую кожу.

Он рассказал мне о мальчике, с которым тайно забавлялся в школе во время спортивных уроков. Учитывая пугающую уязвимость от возможных травм из-за гемофилии, Криденс был освобожден от групповых занятий, но все же ему приходилось присутствовать в зале. Подумать боязно! Тонкая ткань обтягивавшей его стан майки да смехотворные шорты – только конченый простофиля поверил бы, что подобная расстановка сил могла обернуться чем-то иным. Сдирая кожуру и лопая сочные пузырьки цедры, отчего в комнате щекочуще пахло цитрусом, Криденс поделился, как однажды во время занятий вынужден был провести целый урок на скамейке, однако все же переодетый в форму. Мой мальчик возился с домашней работой, когда к нему подошел паренек на год старше и предложил прогуляться и (как он выразился) «размять ноги». Криденс согласился. Они ходили по пустым во время занятий коридорам, пока не добрели до уборной. Вот там-то это все и случилось. Со временем их встречи стали регулярны, пока отсутствие Криденса не просек преподаватель физкультуры, так что тайные вылазки пришлось прекратить, а в остальное время они с тем мальчишкой больше не виделись.

Я живо представлял себя на месте того наглеца, что посмел прикоснуться к моему Ариэлю. Снедаемый ревностью, я легко мог вообразить, что это со мной, еще юнцом, Криденс забавлялся во время занятий. Подобнейшим образом мы с Эзрой пятнадцать лет тому назад и сами покидали стены академии, удаляясь в парковую глушь, где наслаждались друг другом, насколько хватало сил и терпения держать себя в руках, не поддаваясь тяге к откровенным ласкам. Так пусть же теперь, мой молчаливый судья, заручившись наглостью, я заявлю – я даже не был у Криденса первым любовником!

Покончив с апельсинами и отвесив легкий полушутливый шлепок по ягодице, я велел Криденсу собираться. Сам же я попытался для горничных привести растерзанную постель в относительно опрятный вид, чтобы хоть отдаленно сложилось мнение, что здесь провели ночь измотанный дядюшка и его непоседливый племянник, а не матрос, забавлявшийся с девицей после возвращения из дальнего плавания.

Пока Криденс рылся в своем багаже, ища одежду на смену, я придирчиво оглядел его тело. Сложен он был ладно и изящно, однако пусть не усмотрит спесивый читатель в моих наблюдениях каверзы – я лишь желал убедиться, что после наших постельных игр на коже не осталось следов. Каждое мгновение я держал себя в узде, не позволяя страсти и пылу взять верх над собой, а ведь соблазн был велик! Я сам и не решился бы никогда на смелые ласки руками и ртом, коли он не настоял сам, ворчливо заметив, что я обхожусь с ним как с хрустальною вазой. И пусть равнодушный к моим нервным кривляньям зритель насмехается – да, Грейвс Покаянный соблазнен был мальчишкой.

25.

Так и началось наше с Криденсом странствие на периферии лета 1947-го. Мы мчали на запад, останавливаясь в недорогих гостиницах, и чаще были вынуждены брать самый простой вариант. Хотя первые дни я все же опасался вызвать у гостиничного персонала подозрения, и один раз даже вынудил недовольного и усталого Криденса вновь вернуться к машине, поскольку вопросы, что задавали мне, переходили рамки требуемой для съема комнаты информации. Я еще с час проколесил по городу, ища какую-нибудь переполненную ночлежную стоянку, где нас бы от отчаяния приняли с любыми условиям, выделив не самый просторный, но укромный номер.

День ото дня мне становилось сложно представить, как же мы поведем себя, оказавшись на тихоокеанском западе Америки, и начинал жалеть, что не настоял на своем видении нашего будущего. Конечно, я не намерен был понуждать Криденса селиться с моими родителями в Дублине. Но все же мне проще представлялось, что заручившись поддержкой, нам удалось бы устроиться в Ирландии, хоть и не имел я там на тот момент ценных связей. Удобней всего бы сложилось, переберись мы за Гудзон из Хобокена в манхэттенский Нью-Йорк. Однако сейчас, когда мы проделали более половины пути, возвращение обратно лишено было всякого здравого смысла.

Гостя в иллинойском Чикаго, я отослал родителям телеграмму, оповестив их вкратце, что адрес мой сменился. Я снова был в пути, а потому писать намеревался сам, чтоб сообщить, когда представится шанс телеграфировать мне на новое постоянное место проживания. Признаться, я не знал, когда это произойдет. Логично сделать вывод, что я не решился рассказать им о Криденсе, поскольку телеграммой такое сообщить было дикостью. Что я бы написал? «Дорогие отец и матушка, ваш сын в тридцать два года отроду внезапно обзавелся шестнадцатилетним воспитанником»?

Я ждал и жил неизвестностью. Моего мальчика наш скромный быт не омрачал ни в коей мере, он полагался на мои рутинные решения, покорно следуя и соглашаясь на номера, какие я выбирал, еду, что покупал, вещи, которые приобретал для него. Он был согласен на любые условия, и глаза его горели, когда он размышлял вслух о том, что нас ждет, лишь стоит нам достигнуть нашей цели. Я находил в тех утопичных фантазиях особое очарование, но твердо представлял, насколько розовыми были очки Криденса, которые я не решался стащить, боясь в ответ столкнуться с холодностью. С моей стороны потакание это было глупо, и с полной повинностью признаю это сейчас, но тогда я старался угождать ему, поскольку помнил, как он грозился уехать один, ежели я не буду согласен с его решением.

Совсем один в шестнадцать лет, без поддержки друзей, близких и в незнакомой местности – мне было страшно и представить, что могло произойти! Когда редкое желание осадить Криденса вскипало во мне, я с мазохистской покорностью представлял, как он бредет один вдоль трассы, ловя попутные машины, и один бог знает, на кого бы мог там нарваться. Я ясно видел, как он, идя пешком по каменистым обочинам южных штатов, спотыкается, сбивает ноги в кровь, как раны, не сумев подсохнуть, мокнут, в них попадет грязь, а на десятки миль ни города, ни случайного водителя, ни автозаправочной станции. И вот мой мальчик, промаявшись в тени куцых кустарников и кактусов весь знойный день, вздыхает с облегчением – на пустошь обрушивается вечерняя прохлада. Но Криденсу не холодно. Его колотит, лихорадит... на том обычно я прекращал свои бурные фантазии и еще долго не мог найти себе покой.

Обычно это было поутру после ночных кошмаров, наполненных подобным содержанием. Я просыпался на заре, ходил по номеру, сбегал на улицу, чтобы проветрить мысли, а после вновь залезал под одеяло и прижимался сбоку к Криденсу, неизменно лежащему на правой половине постели. Привлекая его к себе, разнеженного сном, я утыкался носом в пахнущий гостиничным мылом загривок, оглаживал мягкую кожу, и он, едва пробудившийся от смены наших поз, вновь забывался дремой.

Иной раз меня охватывало столь тревожное настроение, что я не находил в себе сил в попытках удержаться и не приласкать его – сонного, открытого, распахнутого предо мной. Признаюсь, я оправдывал себя тем, что мне жизненно необходимо было выдворить из головы страшные картины. А как не страсть могла бы мне помочь забыться да получить прекрасный шанс вновь вспомнить, что он жив, невредим и весь в моих руках?

До сей поры мы еще ни разу не были близки в абсолюте нашего физического контакта. Я ждал, пока мой мальчик сам настоит на том, а потому мы до того лишь ограничивались иными способами достижения наивысшей точки удовольствия. Податливый и не расставшийся со сном, мой мальчик переходил на влажное тяжелое дыхание, пока мои бесстыжие руки касались его тела, прижатого ко мне. Криденс пробуждался от этого настырного вниманья, и восторг охватывал меня, когда он откликался на мои рассветные порочные деяния.

Лишь после, когда мы отправлялись в путь, он шутил над моей несдержанностью и тягой к плотским радостям. Но дорогой, разве не ты учил меня своей игре, предположив, что я ею не смогу увлечься? Разве не ты смотрел в глаза мои туманными взглядом и сам тянулся за поцелуями и ласками?

Привыкший планировать свою жизнь наперед, лишь белым шумом закадрового фона переживая ожидание, я был сконфужен тем, что обретя моего мальчика, не знал, что с этим делать. О, не суди меня, мой терпеливый слушатель, я знаю, со стороны все видится проще, ведь я был наконец-то счастлив, оставшись с Криденсом наедине без ханжества чужих людей. Но неопределенность угнетала. В сущности, я не знал, к чему мы движемся, возвышенные мечты mon garçon были дивны, но несбыточны, как казалось мне.

Когда спустя полторы недели наших странствий мы оказались в Неваде, я больше не мог стерпеть, подняв в дороге тяжкий разговор, чтоб Криденс не имел шансов улизнуть.

«Как ты себе видишь тот момент, когда мы окажемся в Лос-Анджелесе?» — я понимал тягу Криденса к этому не спящему городу и не мог его в том винить (я и сам был очарован путешествием, когда полгода назад путешествие по штатам завело меня в те края). Но все же мы так и не пришли с ним к какому-либо решению до сей поры. Лишь стоило мне завести серьезный разговор, как он будто весь преображался: глаза спокойные и мягкие смотрели с плутоватой хитрецой, он приближался, наступал, лукаво улыбаясь. Трепещущее слабое создание внутри меня готово было сдаться в один миг, забыв про разговоры, когда ладонь ложилась на мое бедро, чтоб стиснуть ткань брючины. Я замирал, я принадлежал ему, а он самозабвенно отдавался моим грубым ладоням и костистым пальцам, дразнящим бережно и чутко.

Теперь мой Криденс не посмел бы отвлечь меня от дороги столь бесстыдным способом, и я уповал на то, что мы с ним сможем поговорить.

«Мне кажется, мы это обсуждали?» — лениво вопрошал мой мальчик, разнежившись в машине на полуденном пекле и вяло обмахиваясь картой.

«Не столь конкретно».

«Я полагаюсь на тебя, ты столько времени провел в пути, объездив южные штаты», — коварно переложил Криденс на меня ответственность. Он, в сущности, был прав, но это не спасло нашей ситуации.

«В таком случае я настаиваю снять жилье на первую неделю, а после мы подыщем дом. За это время я найду работу, а ближе к осени определим тебя в школу».

Казалось, до финальной фразы он был безмятежен, но вот нахохлился, будто степной сыч, лишь стоило упомянуть об обучении.

«Ты, верно, шутишь?»

«Ты сам мне говорил, что школу можно закончить и в другом городе».

Мой сдерживавший яд мальчик спустил ноги с приборной панели Седана, на которую, как прежде, умостил их. Удивительный образчик: мальчишески непоседливые, босые, с покатыми сводами стоп и длинными пальцами, крепкими мышцами, узкими лодыжками. Я отвлекался на них большую часть времени, пока руками напряженно сдавливал руль.

«Если бы я не сказал так, то ты поднял этот вопрос еще в Хобокене».

Протестно фыркнув, он оглянулся на дорогу, будто искал спасения, но где-то на горизонте лишь маячил черный автомобиль, а по бокам от трассы тянулась степная пустошь до самых предгорий Невады.

«На тот момент мне было неизвестно о диагнозе», — противился я, желая стоять на своем и не давать мальчишке шансов руководить нашим путешествием. Мне было странно и непривычно до сей поры думать, что это настоящее и было нашим будущим. Червец сомнений убеждал, что это лишь поездка, и дальше пустота поджидает меня, но Криденс был так близко, что глаза мои на возможные невзгоды слепо закрывались сами собою. Одна лишь его болезнь подтачивала мой покой, не закрывались раны на душе, как если бы я перенял недуг от Криденса.

«Что же это меняет теперь, когда ты знаешь? — он поник. — Запрешь меня как матушка? Велишь смиренно ждать?»

«Но тебе правда надо быть осторожным. Не думаю, что съемки в кинофильмах будут безопасным занятием при твоем здоровье. Я помню твою комнату и теперь знаю, почему всех острые углы там были сглажены. Чтобы не нанести увечье, не спровоцировать случайно травму».

«Это все ее глупые предосторожности».

Он был хмур, но мне страстно хотелось защитить его. Я знал, как ненавистно ему было, что роман наш (чрезмерно бурный и откровенный) вдруг обернулся тем, как с превосходством я указал, что взрослый среди нас один. Полагаю, он решил, что я желаю узурпировать монополию на власть над нашими жизнями и действовать практично и осторожно (что было не совсем одно и то же, когда он милосердно дозволял мне делать выбор). Что ж, Криденс был прав, коль если выражаться прямолинейно. Но как углы стола, комода в комнате слева от лестницы под мансардой были счесаны, так и я стремился скруглить шероховатости и быть демократичным к нам обоим.

Сутуля спину, мой мальчик неотрывно уставился вперед, туда, где за горизонтом должен вырасти Лас-Вегас. Зажав меж бедрами ладони, он упрямился и поджимал губы, и было в его протесте нечто очаровательное, что я бы даже залюбовался, коли обида направлена была б не на меня.

«Тебе известно, во скольких фильмах снялся Валентино за двенадцать лет карьеры? — нарушил он молчание, так и не глянув на меня. — Тридцати шести. А умер он в тридцать один. А сколько мне отпущено? Двадцать? Двадцать пять? Когда болезнь возьмет свое? Мне страшно, Персиваль, и я боюсь остаток жизни провести вот так... живя по схеме всех людей, располагающих годами, десятилетиями. Их будущее неизвестно, а мое предопределено. Мои слова тебе покажутся ужасными, но матушка оберегала меня от мира, и с нею бы его я точно не познал. Меня печалит ее смерть до сей поры, но... так у меня появился шанс».

Я промолчал.

«И теперь ты хочешь отобрать у меня этот шанс».

«Я хочу быть с тобой вместе столько, сколько смогу».

Он рассмеялся. Так горько и устало, что по спине моей невольно пробежала дрожь.

«Ты эгоист, Персиваль. Ты думаешь лишь о себе».

Тут я не выдержал и затормозил на обочине, поскольку управлять машиной был в тот губительный момент не в состоянии.

«А ты не эгоист? Зачем я тебе? Чтобы достигнуть своих целей? Зачем вообще ты позвал меня вслед за собой? Две неприкаянные души, так почему бы нам не бросить все и не отправиться на запад вместе? Так ты сказал?»

Он задохнулся возмущением и натянул теннисные туфли на босые ступни, и я мог лишь растерянно наблюдать, как нервно отстегнув ремень, Криденс распахнул дверь и бросился прочь от нашего Седана. Я выскочил из автомобиля вслед за ним, едва успев разминуться с черным Мерседесом, что ухитрился нас нагнать во время вынужденной остановки.

Я побежал за Криденсом. Мой мальчик удалялся, переходя с бега на быструю ходьбу, его худые ноги поднимали столб пустынной пыли, и в летнем мареве мираж с бегущим юношей казался зыбким, подернутым жаром, что раскалил песок.

Заплетаясь в ногах и спотыкаясь на кочках, поросших высохшим тростником, я настигал его. Рубашка липла к телу, глаза щурились на ослепительно выбеленном солнце, подобном облатке* для причастия, но не сбавлял я темп, и вот он был уже столь близко, хоть руку протяни. Я ухватил его плечо с излишней крепостью и тут же испугался, что после под кожей Криденса нальется кровоподтек, но не решился отпустить. Мой мальчик круто развернулся, ударил кулаками в мою грудь, и я рискнул прижать его к себе, чтоб успокоить. Он вырывался, его удвоенной негодованием силе я мог лишь позавидовать. Исступленно и отчаянно он сопротивлялся, но все же оказался я сильнее и, остановив мельтешение его рук, увлек к своей груди. Он разрыдался, так горько, как не убивался, наверно, по смерти матери. После кончины Мэри Лу он был подавлен и опустошен, но то, что происходило в тот момент... с подобной болью признают, что в жизни нет иного выхода, кроме того, чтоб покориться неизбежности, обрекшей будущее в прах.

Обняв за плечи и избегая места, где ухватил его за руку во время погони, я гладил по спине моего мальчика и слушал затихающие всхлипы, пока он прижимался виском к моей щеке.

26.

На том мы помирились. Он извинился за свою горячность, я – за контроль над ситуацией, и впредь мы решили, что было бы разумнее согласовать решения сообща.

Мы так и не добрались до Лас-Вегаса в тот день, а сняли номер в пригороде – уютный и просторный, с прекрасной душевой, широким спальным местом и приглушенным нижним светом.

Не знаю уж, с отчаяния ли, с желания мне угодить, по одному ему ведомой прихоти иль по какой другой причине, но этой ночью он в первый раз позволил мне любить его, как я давно о том мечтал. Он распахнул всего себя передо мной, трепетно и ненасытно откликаясь на ласки моих губ, тянулся за руками, что гладили его точеную фигуру, и хрипло выдыхал проклятья, когда я медленно и нежно готовил его тело для себя. Мой мальчик сладко и пьяняще отдавался мне, до хруста выгибая спину и обхватив за поясницу ступнями, как будто я мог уйти, оставить его, нуждавшегося в ласке и разрядке. Во всех его движениях я находил некоторую чрезмерную ожесточенность. Он жаден был до близости, и я совсем иначе представлял наш первый раз. В моем воображении витала нежность, и Криденс был прекрасен, как в мечтах – податлив и расслаблен, окутанный волнением и негой, он раскрывался чувственно и позволял себя касаться там, где раньше область нашего физического диалога на полуслове запиналась. Криденс был невинен, по-прежнему все также невинен, хоть позволял себе столь смелые проделки, когда я раскладывал пред ним себя – любящего, ждущего, желающего. О, как мой мальчик был изобретателен и любопытен!

Однако в этот раз мной ощущалась пустота, я словно чувствовал подмену. Как будто в этот раз в постель со мною лег совсем другой, но с до боли любимыми чертами. И это откровение было не столь волнительным, как в тот давно минувший июньский полдень, когда меня накрыло узнавание того мальчика, потерянного много лет назад. Нет, в этот раз я был в смятении. Мой Криденс словно был чужим, холодным. Тот первый раз я поначалу опрометчиво списал на нашу ссору, решив, что Криденс не простил меня и затаил обиду, что не успела испариться из его мыслей.

Когда с протяжным хрипом я излился, стараясь двигаться весь акт нашей любви размеренно и плавно (мне было страшно спровоцировать столь уязвимый организм на кровотечение), мой Криденс откатился от меня к подушке и пролежал так несколько минут – пустой и неподвижный.

Я чувствовал себя использованным, но что же бесновало в мыслях моего ребенка? Я не решился спрашивать.

Промучившись с минуту, я приблизился к нему, зажатому и съежившемуся подле меня. Он полностью был обнажен, и оттого казался еще хрупче, хоть был вынослив, силен и крепок. На памяти моей я в то мгновенье в первый раз почувствовал, что предо мной еще совсем ребенок: неопытный и верткий, а ныне сломленный и одинокий, хотя и был со мной в одной постели, но бездна сомнений и страхов разделяла нас.

Я двинулся к нему, обняв за плечи, и застыл, как будто ждал, что он меня отвергнет. Но он не шелохнулся. Тогда я осмелел, увлек его к себе, как делал это по ночам или в рассветные часы, напуганный кошмарами. Мой Криденс подчинился и дал себя обнять, и по привычке я уткнулся носом в его макушку, все также неизменно пахнущую мылом, но каждый раз все новым.

Мой Криденс забавно фыркнул, когда почувствовал кожей головы мое дыхание, и, шумно выдохнув, расслабился.

Мне было совестно за собственную несдержанность, и я не должен был поддаться в тот раз своей животной тяге его тела, но все уже свершилось, и воротить назад было нельзя. В его макушку я шептал извинения, целуя волосы и плечи, и понемногу он обмяк в моих руках, забывшись сном.

«Я люблю тебя».

Слова сами собою вырвались, и я был не уверен, что он их слышал, но с разрушительной тоской я должен был сказать ему о том, что чувствовал с ним каждый миг, как не был бы инфантилен временам, суров иль равнодушен. Я ощущал любовь к нему в такт оглушительному набату сердца, захлебывавшемуся кровью с мыслями о нем.

27.

Внемли словам моим, мой милосердный зритель, я раскрываю свою душу пред тобой, чего не делал прежде, чего не смог сказать бы даже Криденсу, боясь, что он осудит мою слабость. Считай рассказ мой исповедью, пусть вплоть до этих строк я все еще не верю, что облегчение мне это принесет.

Иной раз мне казалось, что Криденс испытывал нечто сродни снисхождения ко мне, к моей любви и чувствам, пусть и открыто откликался на слова и жесты.

Наутро после той памятной ночи он был самим собой: смешливым и улыбчивым, как будто не было вчерашней нашей ссоры, и тот день лишь привиделся мне в полночном бреду. Однако после я не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в поведении Криденса сквозила фальшь.

Проснувшись, он потянулся сам за поцелуем, и я охотно отвечал, а сердце ликовало, что наш разлад остался позади. Он все еще был обнажен и невинен в своих неловких ласках, как будто полагал, что именно его невинность и подкупала мою темную грешную суть. Что же, он был прав. Я знал, что время нас изменит, но жаждал растянуть отпущенные месяцы и годы, пока мой мальчик не сформировался до конца, пока в его движениях еще сквозит подростковая неуклюжесть, а не грация молодого мужчины. Но больше всего я боялся его слов, что он сказал в машине накануне.

И как бы ни был я до сей поры духовно пьян от нашей встречи, бессмысленно было отрицать – век моего мальчика скоротечен. Как ни цеплялся я своими изнемогающими пальцами за настоящее, я знал – рано или поздно жизнь заберет у меня Криденса. Его улыбка померкнет, глаза нальются бессмысленной пустотой, хват пальцев ослабеет, дыхание прервется, и на руках моих останется лишь прах.

Вот только я не знал, что все случится так скоро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Облатка или го́стия (хостия, происходит от лат. hostia – «жертва») – евхаристический хлеб в католицизме латинского обряда, а также англиканстве и ряде других протестантских церквей. Используется во время литургии для таинства Евхаристии (причащение).


	6. Chapter 6

28.

Перво-наперво я желаю прояснить, чтобы у вас сложилось верное представление, благородные судьи, невольные наблюдатели моего чистосердечного признания – я не держал зла на Криденса, скорее уж на себя. Личные амбиции затмили учтивость. Пусть во мне и жило желание оберегать моего мальчика, однако я и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы расстаться с ним, даже если бы так было лучше для него. Во мне не угасала любовь к жившему в сердце образу, и я мирился с нашими разногласиями и сложностями, желая лишь быть рядом с ним, не отпускать от себя любой ценой, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Признаю, что я преследовал свою корысть, пытаясь привязать к себе Криденса, даже не задумываясь – хотел ли этого он. Мной принимались за чистую монету его игривый флирт и настойчивое соблазнение, что я, окрыленный, заглотил наживку, ни одной минуты не сомневаясь, что это была мне награда за годы душевной боли, и Криденс примет меня. Разве могло быть иначе? О, как я заблуждался! Я готов был на все ради него, чтобы только жить им, дышать им, обожать и видеть ответную реакцию на свои настырные ухаживания.

Грейвс Смятенный оказался в западне, неспособный расстаться с прошлым, отпустить его, чтобы начать жизнь заново, посвятив всего себя недостижимой цели, без которой отныне не видел своего существования.

29.

Когда время перевалило за полдень, мы вновь выехали на трассу, рассчитывая к вечеру оказаться в Лас-Вегасе, где я надеялся задержаться, а во время пути убедить Криденса, что нет веской причины торопиться в Калифорнию. Около двух недель поездки порядком измотали меня, и на наши разногласия в пути совершенно не оставалось сил.

В дороге Криденс был молчаливым и размаявшимся, что я списывал на знойное послеполуденное время. На подъезде к городу мы остановились с ним у автозаправочной станции, и я отлучился в магазин, чтобы купить нам ледяной воды, поскольку жара в пустынном Невадском штате стояла поистине изматывающая. Солнце било почти строго в лобовое стекло, удушающе прогревая салон Седана – мы ехали с опущенными окнами, надеясь впустить ветер, который бы холодил пот на наших взмокших телах.

Невольно я вспоминал, как проводили мы жаркие июньские полдни в патио, пока Криденс возился с цветами. Расположившись в шезлонге, я делал в блокноте неумелые наброски сада, окружившего моего мальчика, и мы фальшиво и разноголосо напевали песни. Была одна, про обычного паренька*, я помню ее как сейчас. Там было что-то вроде:

Жил-был парень молодой  
С удивительной, восторженной душой.  
Он много в жизни повидал,  
Странствуя по дальним краям.  
Застенчивый и милый парень,  
Но был он мудр не по годам.

Однажды нас  
Свела судьба,  
И мы болтали по душам,  
И он раскрыл мне глаза,  
Научил меня, как жить:  
«Что нет большей радости на земле,  
Чем быть любимым и любить».

Мне хотелось ассоциировать эту песню с собой, хоть я и понимал, что был безнадежно глуп для того парня, однако эту мудрость уяснил. И возвращаюсь мысленно к ней и по сей день.

Ожидая в очереди рядом со стойкой прессы, я решил прихватить с собой журнал. Если уж не чтобы читать, то его можно бы было прекрасно использовать в качестве веера, ибо карта, которой Криденс лениво обмахивался в пути, уже совсем измочалилась по краям. Я успел заскучать, пока покупательница-латиноамериканка (назовем ее миссис Эспозито) спровоцировала возникновение очереди, и от скуки я решился этот самый журнал открыть. К моему великому удивлению, пролистав с добрый десяток страниц, я приметил знакомую фамилию. Криденс говорил об этом человеке, когда мы останавливались в нашу первую ночь в городке Фаррелл. Геллерт Гриндевальд. Немец, судя по имени. Однако Криденс ошибся, в статье было четко указано, что он продюсер, а не режиссер. Эту статейку про голливудские достижения не сопровождало фото, и все же я неплохо запомнил его в тот вечер – блондин с усами майского жука. Впрочем, в статейке не было ничего примечательного, кроме того, что он работает на киностудию Warner Brothers и собирается заняться серией фильмов в сотрудничестве с Горацием Слизнортом (на этот раз режиссером, очевидно).

Когда так называемая миссис Эспозито расплатилась за свои покупки, и наша очередь продвинулась вперед, я, зажав подмышкой две бутылки ледяной содовой, увидел в окне наш Седан и высунувшегося из машины Криденса. Он о чем-то переговаривался с водителем черного Мерседеса, похожего на тот, что пронесся мимо меня вчера. Сердце болезненно кольнуло – не столько ревностью, сколько осознанием того, что мой мальчик, будучи весь день равнодушным, вдруг взялся оживленно переговариваться с кем-то. Я наблюдал, как он живо жестикулировал руками (как делал это прежде, взбудораженный увлекшей его мыслью), переминался с ноги на ногу, задумчиво водил плечами, когда его охватывали житейские сомнения. Мне удалось за время нашего общения неплохо изучить язык его тела, и оттого я чуть было не поддался желанию оставить свои покупки в магазине, чтоб выбежать на улицу и лично посмотреть в глаза тому, с кем шла беседа. Однако мне с большим трудом удалось сдержаться, и я смиренно ждал, пока подойдет моя очередь, чтоб после поспешить назад к машине.

Выйдя на автозаправочную площадку, я недовольно стиснул в кулаке журнал, но, как и предполагалось, Мерседес уже уехал.

«С кем ты разговаривал?» — спросил я невозмутимо, сев за руль, и передал Криденсу холодный лимонад. Он живо скрутил пробку и присосался жадно к покрывшейся испариной бутылке.

«Ни с кем, — он не выказал ни малейшего удивления. — Обычный проезжий. Он спрашивал карту».

В ответ я показательно нахмурился, едва ли не швырнув журнал на заднее сидение, и завел мотор.

«И этот господин не смог догадаться купить карту, хотя и разъезжает на дорогой машине?»

«Возможно, он не хотел выходить на улицу. Сегодня такое пекло».

Больше я уже ничего не желал спрашивать, рассудив, что Криденс все же не простил мне вчерашний разговор на трассе, и оттого сегодня ерничал передо мною, желая показать характер.

Мы не поднимали тему нашего физического сближения, да и куда там было? Я с возмущеньем пялился вперед, пока мальчишка, выудив тот самый журнал с заднего сидения, листал страницы, не вчитываясь ни во что, а попросту смотрел картинки. В подобной гнетущей обстановке мы и въехали в Лас-Вегас – столицу развлечений. Сразу по прибытию я не решился углубляться в город, надеясь, что в Криденсе взыграет любопытство, и он решится сам просить меня, чтоб осмотреться. По крайней мере, это место заслуживало особого внимания как средоточие шумной, веселой и в чем-то даже разгульной жизни, что не могло ни увлечь молодого человека шестнадцати лет. К тому же беспокойство за здоровье Криденса ни на минуту не отпускало меня, и я надеялся сводить моего мальчика к местному доктору, чтоб тот заверил нас в его стабильном состоянии, либо же предпринял какие-то меры.

Я не был знатоком медицинских вопросов, а изучить причины, симптомы и вероятные последствия болезни банальнейшим образом просто не нашел возможностей, поскольку мы все это время провели в дороге, и шансов на посещение библиотек не было. Однако стоило лишь мне перевести наш однобокий разговор в подобное русло, как Криденс помрачнел, скосив каштановые глаза в мою сторону. Факт, что приключение наше складывалось до сей поры достаточно успешно в этом плане, только укреплял моего мальчика в его противоборстве. Но все же врожденное упрямство не позволяло мне отступить.

В Криденсе что-то неуловимо изменилось (во всяком случае, на тот момент мне так казалось, хотя я до конца не понимал причину). А впрочем, то могли мои быть подозренья, и я по-прежнему взволнован был прошедшей ночью. Но тем не менее Криденс насторожен был, и тот момент, когда решился я озвучить свое видение на вещи, стал переломным.

«Предвкушаешь возможность провести время в Лас-Вегасе?» — спросил я, решив начать издалека, чтоб плавно подойти к своим тревогам.

«О да, я грежу тем моментом, когда мы остановимся в гостинице, сбежав подальше с этого пекла, и я смогу забраться в душ», — ответил он мне, лениво приоткрыв глаза, и улыбнулся – мечтательно и нежно. Но у меня закралось подозрение, что жест этот был адресован не мне, а его мыслям.

«Устал?»

«Немного».

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»

Криденс не ответил, лишь пожал плечами.

«Ты говорил, что когда мы окажемся на западе, то согласен посетить врача».

«Но мы еще ведь не достигли конечной цели».

Он нахмурился, и мне показалось, что я слишком тороплюсь, и надо бы к вопросу было мягче подойти, но я никогда не славился тактом и намеками.

«Все верно. Но мы могли бы задержаться. Когда я путешествовал, то проскочил Лас-Вегас слишком быстро».

«Хочешь наведаться в казино?» — усмехнулся Криденс, и на секунду я прикрыл от облегчения глаза, вдруг остро осознав, как успел соскучиться по его голосу, усмешкам и легкому подтруниванию.

«Финансы нам не позволяют этого».

«А доктора, значит, позволяют?» — он фыркнул.

«На твое здоровье мне не жалко денег».

Я улыбнулся, чтобы внушить себе спокойствие. С нашего вчерашнего разговора все больше мне начинало предоставляться, что я утрачиваю авторитет в его глазах.

К моему великому удивлению Криденс уступил, однако я ощущал его настороженность. В те моменты, когда я следил за дорогой, то невольно подмечал, что он за мною наблюдает. Он так же, как и я смотрел вперед, но вот его глаза косили в сторону, а я косился на него, но лишь на доли секунд, чтоб он меня не раскусил.

Все это было странно, я никогда не замечал за ним такого поведения, но без достаточных улик об этом спрашивать казалось глупо. Однако вечером, когда мы с ним уже облюбовали номер (просторный и двухместный по настоянию моего мальчика «чтобы не вызвать подозрений»), и Криденс, как и обещал, на добрых полчаса меня покинул, скрывшись в ванной, я дал себе волю всласть порассуждать. Но, так или иначе, мои мысли приводили к тупику, и я не мог понять, чем вызвал недовольство помимо нашей ссоры и разговора о болезни. Ни разу Криденс с Мэри Лу мне не давали повода задуматься о том, что было что-то не в порядке, и над семьей их висит подобное несчастье. Конечно же, к чему бы было посвящать в подобные откровения простого квартиранта? К тому же в доме почти всегда присутствовала Частити, знавшая (в этом я ни минуты не сомневался) секрет Бэрбоунов.

Мог ли кто подумать, что обстоятельства повернутся подобным образом? Что совершенно несведущий Грейвс окажется единственным, на ком будет лежать ответственность?

Тут Криденс появился, застыв в дверном проеме и прерывая мой путаный внутренний диалог с самим собой. Он был прекрасен как никогда ранее, и я превосходно запомнил его в тот момент. Очаровательная родинка на склоне носа, чуть опущенные в усталости веки, но неизменно внимательные глаза не выказывали и доли утомленности, а раскрасневшиеся от горячей воды губы блестели влажной мягкостью. Мокрые слегка отросшие волосы он зачесал назад пятерней, а распаренное горячее тело от меня скрывал гостиничный халат, болезненно белый, но чистый и уютный. Украдкой я взглянул, отвлекшись от блокнота, просматривая свои нелепые эскизы. Мой дневник все это время лежал надежно спрятанный в глубинах чемодана, что если убрать все вещи, обнажив его нутро, то не сразу заприметишь потайной кармашек, где тот был спрятан.

«У меня к тебе вопрос», — сказал мне Криденс, не сдвигаясь с места. В груди моей мигом заворочалась тревога от твердых и решительных интонаций в его голосе. Я жестом предложил присесть, но он лишь покачал своей прекрасной головой.

«Скажи мне, — продолжил Криденс, смотря в мои глаза, — как умерла моя мать на самом деле».

Я сей же час напрягся, однако своего волнения не показал, сведя лишь черные густые брови к переносице, и вопросительно и недоуменно посмотрел в ответ, как будто принимая вызов.

«Я рассказал тебе все, что знал. И Частити наверняка поведала тебе известную ей версию».

«Она основана на твоих словах».

Мне не хотелось изобличать все факты, что касались того дня, мой терпеливый зритель, хотя сейчас я понимаю, что ничего преступного бы не было в том, скажи я то, как было все на самом деле. Ведь в сущности разве Криденс бы не понял, узнай он об откровениях моих, записанных в чернилах? Ведь он сам оказался виновником того, что мы действительно сошлись. И все же, все же... В тот момент мне было совестно и не хотелось бросить на себя пусть даже малую тень причастности к смерти покойной моей хозяйки.

«Однако мне нетрудно повторить, — сказал я, вложив в свой тон всю имевшуюся во мне уверенность. — Сперва я вышел на прогулку поутру, потом вернулся в дом, где и застал твою матушку в гостиной. Затем же я ушел наверх, чтобы переодеться, и после, когда спустился вниз ответил на звонок. Тогда-то ваш сосед мистер Йейтс и сообщил мне о трагедии. Я выскочил в гостиную проверить, и убедился, что та была пуста. А после, совладав с собой, я вышел на крыльцо, где развернулась паника».

«Все это мне известно, — он недовольно помахал рукой, как будто я желал сбить его с мысли. — Однако... почему она пошла на улицу?»

«Откуда же могу я это знать?»

«Ты был в доме, Персиваль».

«Она мне ничего не говорила».

Мои слова звучали чересчур по-детски, как оправдание «это был не я», но я оказался не подготовлен, не представлял, как мог бы убедить его.

Явно не убежденный моими словами, однако не желавший боле возражать, мой мальчик все же прошел в комнату и лег поверх покрывала на кровать.

«Ты все еще намерен отвести меня к врачу?»

Он покосился на меня, лениво приоткрыв глаза, и я сглотнул ком в горле.

«Да, это принесло бы мне успокоение. Как, полагаю, и тебе».

«Отлично», — только лишь ответил он.

30.

К обеду следующего дня я нашел клинику, пришедшуюся мне по вкусу, что оказалось не так просто, поскольку не везде могли бы нам помочь с подобной ситуацией, однако я сыскал врача, который в этом разбирался. Он представился Ньютоном Скамандером и вкратце объяснил по телефону возможные прогнозы, а также то, что Криденсу необходимо время от времени делать переливания цельной крови, чтобы облегчить ситуацию.

Что же... Криденс мне этого не объяснял, однако я своим умом уже пришел к такому выводу, учитывая все имевшиеся предо мною факты от пребывания Хобокене.

Мой мальчик неохотно уступил, и мы со Скамандером условились, что завтра с Криденсом посетим его. Mon cher не питал оптимистичных чувств о том, чтоб оказаться вновь в палате. Возможно, одной из причин служило то, что в прошлый раз, когда его выписывали, я сообщил о смерти матери, и ему было больно вновь все это пережить. В знак успокоения я обещал, что буду рядом во время его нахождения в больнице.

В ту ночь мы с ним легли раздельно – мой мальчик сказался утомленным, к тому же преисполнен был неведения от завтрашнего дня. Он попросил рассказать ему историй перед сном, и я решил поведать об Ирландии все то, что помнил с детства: красоты Дублина, зеленые поля, старинные парки, академия для мальчиков, где я учился, намерено не помянув об Эзре. Я говорил в тот вечер о семье: родителях, сестрах и брате, рассказывал ему о них, воскрешая в памяти события своего отрочества. Он слушал, затаив дыхание, с печальной грустью смотря перед собой, и поздно спохватившись, я предположил, что тема родственников выбрана напрасно, ведь рана на душе от потери матери была еще свежа.

«Ты бы поехал к ним, если меня не станет?» — спросил он сонным голосом, уткнув лицо в подушку, и оттого звучал приглушенно и едва слышно. Но, несмотря на мягкость интонаций, его слова пронзили мое сердце острыми скальпелем – порывисто и точно, почти что безболезненно, и тут же рана стала наполняться кровью стремительно и быстро.

«Ты можешь ехать со мной хоть через неделю», — напомнил я, и Криденс шумно выдохнул в перину.

«Я говорю о том, когда умру», — продолжил он настаивать.

«Не говори о том, когда умрешь, — я попросил его, переплетая наши пальцы. Все это время, что он лежал, я просидел на краешке его кровати, держа ладонь моего мальчика в своей руке, поглаживая кожу подушечками пальцев. — Когда-нибудь и я умру».

«Но не так скоро», — беззлобно усмехнулся Криденс, засыпая. Хочу отметить, что сам почти уж мертв был, лишь слыша о подобном, но неуместным счел его подвергнуть столь невежественной патетике.

Поцеловав его в прохладный лоб, я перебрался на свою постель и еще долго мучился без сна, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы Скамандер объявил, что много лет назад диагноз был неправильно поставлен, и с моим мальчиком все будет хорошо, он будет жить и радоваться миру, покуда сам я не состарюсь. Когда же возраст и подагра заставят меня прозябать в кресле дни напролет, а мальчик мой (на тот момент уже мужчина) будет все также бодр и светел, мы поселились бы где-нибудь на ранчо. Конечно там, где круглый год тепло. Он выводил меня бы на крыльцо, устраивая в качалке вместе с пледом. Возможно, Криденс даже бы нашел себе жену иль на худой конец на стороне завел ребенка. Тот приезжал бы к нам на выходные, и Криденс называл меня бы дядюшкой прилюдно, и только лишь наедине я был бы «Перси».

Он целовал бы мои руки в пятнах старости и был по-прежнему красив как и в шестнадцать лет, вот только возмужал бы. Лицо его бы заострилось, тело окрепло по-мужски, и не было бы для меня большей радости оставить свою жизни в его руках.

31.

То утро для меня ничем не выдало своей исключительной особенности. Мы рано встали и, позавтракав, отправились в больницу на прием. К моей большой тоске Скамандер подтвердил болезнь после того, как провел необходимые анализы и осмотрел моего мальчика. Скажу лишь, что в тот момент самым трагичным было для меня сидеть в злополучном больничном кабинете и слушать, как с сочувствием и скорбью Скамандер рассказывал о гемофилии. Он вещал об исследованиях, что проводилось, дабы продлить жизнь больных, о новых технологиях и методах, и как это поможет через пару лет, когда ученые мужи приблизится к разгадке.

Бесстрастное спокойствие на лице моего мальчика не выражало никаких эмоций, как будто не о нем вели мы речь. К тому же он привык к подобным процедурам, что ничего его теперь не удивляло, и с мрачной обреченностью он ждал, когда наступит момент лечения.

Но полно мне оттягивать момент, мой дорогой читатель, тебя я посвящаю в таинства свои.

Когда Скамандер объявил, что мы приступим к переливанию крови, я все же ощутил невольный холод и понадеялся, что мне дадут присутствовать. Нас с Криденсом отвели в палату, где он переоделся в больничную пижаму, ему ввели в иглу, подсоединили щупальце трубки, и после Ньютон, убедившись, что все идет по плану, удалился на прием. Я же остался с Криденсом, присев на стул подле его кровати. Он был немного бледен, губы пересохли, но он с упрямством покорился и приготовился к тому, что надо провести здесь время.

Я не решался втягивать его в беседы, чтоб не тревожить, однако прихватил с собою книгу, предполагая, что нам придется долго ждать.

Сначала он сопротивлялся, но после согласился, чтоб я читал ему вслух. В его глазах я видел доселе незнакомые мне чувства. Я видел жалость. Жалость и удушающую грусть. Сейчас же мне известно о причинах тех чувств, однако в тот момент я недоумевал. Увы, с собой я вез лишь беллетристику HarperCollins (одного из тех писателей, что подавали надежды, что самому мне постичь так и далось). Хотя, возможно, что после, когда мой труд будет закончен, Роберт С. Миллер, мой начальник, издаст его в твердом переплете. Но прежде я, конечно, исправлю имена, чтобы ничьих не вызвать подозрений, и эта исповедь легла бы обезличенным романом на полки книжных магазинов.

Спустя пару часов мой мальчик задремал, когда бездействие его сморило, и я до вечера сидел рядом с кроватью, любуясь им, словно запоминал на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Под вечер он переполошился, проснувшись, и не сразу осознал, где был. Каюсь, я и сам уснул на стуле рядом с больничной койкой, и Криденсу пришлось меня будить.

«Пожалуйста, вернись в гостиницу и отдохни», — сказал он, чему я тут же воспротивился, но он был чересчур настойчив. Право же мне не хотелось уходить и оставлять его, поскольку сам стал инициатором его присутствия в больнице и чувствовал вину за это. Но Криденс был напорист, и мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как послушаться и уступить ему, оставив одного.

В тот вечер я не находил себе места, метался по номеру, словно лев в клетке. То был первый раз за эти недели, когда я остался в совершенном одиночестве. Мне было тягостно смотреть на вещи Криденса, которые лежали в комнате: я подходил к его чемодану, перебирал рубашки, чтобы унять смятение, и думая о том, каково ему сейчас в больнице, в чужом городе, где он не знает никого. Из номера я дозвонился до приемного покоя, и там меня уведомили, что волноваться не о чем, а с моим мальчиком все было хорошо. С этой мыслью я и забылся беспокойным сном на кровати Криденса среди разрозненного содержимого, бесстыдно вывороченного из чемодана, сжимая в кулаке белую рубашку, в которой Криденс был в наш первый день знакомства.

32.

Когда на следующий день я проснулся среди подмятых под себя вещей на скомканной постели, то осознал, что час уж подступал к полудню. Я собирался ехать сразу поутру, чтобы забрать Криденса из клиники, и ощутил стыдливость, что заставляю его ждать. Он, наверняка, уже извелся весь от ожидания, пока я тут бессовестно лежу, смотря ночные грезы. Однако, между нами говоря, в ту ночь мне ничего не снилось, во всяком случае, в моем сознании не всплыли видения, что породить мог разум в момент сумеречной уязвимости. Все тревоги я успевал прожить в течение дня, и оттого в ночное время организм желал забыться блаженным неведением и безмятежностью.

Впопыхах собравшись, я выскочил на улицу и сел за руль Седана и завел ревущий нетерпением мотор. Не доезжая улицу, я, преисполненный скорби за вынужденное ожидание, надумал в пути быстро забежать в какую-нибудь лавочку, чтобы приобрести искупительный презент. Будь моя жизнь связана с девчушкой, мне был бы проще найти какую-то безделицу, способную порадовать ее. Но с мальчиком, да еще и шестнадцатилетним, выбор был не столь широким. Криденса не увлекали всякие глупости, он предпочитал довольно аскетический набор необходимых для юноши вещей. Это было разумно, учитывая наше путешествие, где весь багажник и заднее сидение Седана были бы наводнены всяческим барахлом, когда логичней было бы окончить наше путешествие, и уж тогда зажить со всем возможным в нашем положении комфортом.

Сначала я посетил магазинчик, предлагавший широкий перечень журналов. Там приобрел я пестрый выпуск с широкими глянцевыми разворотами, с которых томно улыбались знаменитости, как будто желали соблазнить иль вызвать какую угодно другую ошеломительную реакцию, но лишь бы не оставить своего безликого наблюдателя в равнодушии. После я заглянул в лавку с продовольствием, где взял три рыжих апельсина с пупырчатой шкуркой и два звонких красно-серых (из-за подсохшей кожицы) граната.

Я не стал прыгать назад в машину, оставшийся квартал домов прошел пешком, держа в руках свои примирительные дары: сетку с фруктами и свернутый в плотную трубку журнал. Войдя в больницу, я сразу же решил направиться в палату на третьем этаже, где вчера покинул Криденса, однако девушка за стойкой регистрации прервала мой порыв, чтоб уточнить, к кому я направляюсь.

Я ответил. А после никуда уж больше не пошел.

Проверив записи в журнале посещений, она сказала, что не далее, как два часа назад моего Криденса забрал дядюшка Колин на черном Мерседесе. Он оплатил наличными услуги клиники и просил передать, что волноваться мне не следует – они с Криденсом навестят бабушку с дедушкой, к которым уже поехала моя сестра. Мать Криденса. Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Адреса для связи они не оставляют, потому что мы встретимся после так, как и условились.

С глухим шлепком журнал из рук упал на кафельную плитку, а следом из пальцев выскользнула сетка, и сочно стукнувшись об пол, гранаты с апельсинами покатились кто куда, оранжевыми и красными пятнами разбежавшись по вестибюлю.

Со мной случилось помутнение рассудка. Я не вполне осознавал происходящее, и смог очнуться лишь, когда схватил некстати подошедшего Скамандера за грудки, для верности и доходчивости своих слов немного встряхнув его худую, сухопарую фигуру.

Два крепких и здоровых санитара вцепились в мои плечи, и неохотно я выпустил добычу из рук, разжав кулаки на измятых лацканах больничного халата, который ранее издал надрывный жалобный треск.

«Вы не в себе, мистер Грейвс», — сказал он, попятившись на пару шагов, но не отступил, а с какой-то неуместной жалостью посмотрел в мои глаза, верно и правда решив, что я сошел с ума.

«Это чертовски верное наблюдение, доктор», — едко выплюнул я, пока санитары сдавливали мне руки, чтобы я не взбрыкнул и не бросился еще на кого-нибудь.

«Не понимаю вашего недовольства, — с убеждением заявил Скамандер. — Ваш брат забрал племянника... У вас проблемы в семье?»

Я понял, что если вызовут полицию, и те начнут копать, то выяснят, что я вовсе никакой не дядюшка, а так, случайный человек. С другой же стороны они тогда поймут, что дядя Колин в сущности Криденсу тоже никем не приходится, а это вызовет нешуточные подозрения. Но также перепадет и на незавидную долю заезжему ирландцу, самонадеянно увезшему с собою Криденса. Затем они поднимут дело о смерти Мэри Лу, начнут дознание и рассудят, что я могу быть замешан в том несчастье. Пусть косвенно, но это неизбежно навлечет на нас с Криденсом беду. Уж лучше я собственноручно верну беглеца и разберусь со своим «братом».

Довольно убедительно я смог внушить в больнице, что выпил лишнего вчера от нервов из-за болезни племянника и попросил не вызывать полицию. Они все как будто проверили мне, особенно Скамандер, заявив, что гемофилия – трагедия для всей семьи. Я согласно и бездумно кивал на его слова, чувствуя, как в сердце моем что-то неотвратимо отмирает. И там, где раньше была душа, теперь разрасталась черная, тягучая пустота.

Я снова потерял его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nature Boy – саундтрек к фильму Мулен Руж. Перевод взят из субтитров к фильму.


	7. Chapter 7

33.

Вернулся в номер я, будучи сам не свой. Я не отважился тогда сесть за руль после услышанного известия и брел назад к гостинице пешком, едва разбирая дорогу и не смотря по сторонам – все сталось бессмысленным. Не было ни единого шанса, что Криденс с «дядюшкой Колином» все еще где-то поблизости, и я могу случайно повстречать их: они, верно, уже покинули черту Лас-Вегаса и направляются... куда?

Ответ пришел незамедлительно, хоть это оказаться и могло лишь моей собственной фантазией. Треклятая Калифорния, которой Криденс грезил денно и нощно. В которую мы так и не смогли приехать вместе, хоть я клялся, что мы достигнем этого порядком опостылевшего штата.

Мыслей о всяческих ужасах – что Криденс последовал за этим негодяем, а после тот мог нагло воспользоваться им и выбросить, как неугодного котенка – я стоически старался не допускать. Уж коли мерзавец завладел моим сокровищем, то обращается пусть бережливо, пока я не верну свою пропажу. Отвратных, раздиравших нутро ощущений, что Криденс не захочет вернуться ко мне, я тоже не мог исключить. Не стану скрывать, что был омерзителен в своих алчущих потугах обладания, но я любил его. Любил искренне и честно, незамутненно, кто бы что ни говорил. Как, в сущности, и упоминал я в самом начале своей исповеди – он смог затмить собою прототип, вытеснить давно ушедший образ, наполнить красками, сотворить его реальным и неземным. Он был смыслом всего для меня и оказался так безжалостно отнят, что и сомнений не могло возникнуть – я последую за ним. Хоть в Калифорнию, хоть к черту на рога.

Остаток того дня я, как и следовало предположить, промаялся бездействием, коря себя и отказываясь верить, что Криденс так легко сумел меня покинуть и даже не оставил прощального письма. Как будто он и не хотел прощаться.

Что же на самом деле он испытывал ко мне? Комфорт? Удобную и прочную опору для достижения своих личных целей? Уж не было ли все игрой с самого начала? Но кто бы мог тогда подумать, что будет он нахальничать передо мной еще при живой матушке. Разве был в том прок, уж коли бы ему неинтересен оказался?

Скорее уж я склонен верить был, что сам испортил наши отношения своей настойчивостью, а после тот водитель Мерседеса сумел запудрить ему мозг. Не знаю уж, что тот способен был наобещать ему? Карьеру в Голливуде? Это же смешно.

Тогда-то на меня и снизошло прозрение. Не раз в пути нам попадался Мерседес – черный, с померкшим блеском от дорожной пыли. Он мрачным стражем наблюдал за нами с расстояния, настигал, тянулся следом, словно тень. Как долго это продолжалось? Когда я, в сущности, заметил его впервые? Когда мы поругались с Криденсом среди пустыни, прорезанной на много миль асфальтной трассой, и по песку пришлось за ним бежать, чтоб успокоить. То было только пару дней назад.

Но крылось тут и нечто большее. Из мелочей, которых глаз в упор не замечал, перед глазами начинала собираться мозаика картинки, и все прошедшие события я терпеливо по крупицам начинал вспоминать.

Никто не смог бы убедить меня в обратном, я был уверен – до сцены той на автозаправочной станции они уже были знакомы. Я дать готов на отсеченье руку. И как ни горько было признавать сей факт, но Криденс загодя все это подготовил. Он не сбежал, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, нет, он распланировал, что ускользнет. Так почему же не набрался храбрости мне прямо заявить об этом? Неужто он боялся, что силой я попробую его удерживать? В чем был от этого мне прок, коль видел бы в его глазах затравленное смирение?

Возможно, он совсем не понимал меня. Не сознавал, что для меня дороже видеть солнечный свет в его улыбке, ползущий к уголкам насмешливого рта, и как глаза задорно щурятся в леностной радости. Или охваченного ликованием – распахнутые губы, манящие, как створки жемчужницы, внутри которой спрятан сокровенный клад. Скуластый абрис дорогого лица до сей поры мне грезится в ночи, преследует, манит...

Подобным губительным думам и предавался я, пока мой верный, кашляющий выхлопными газами Седан мчал на запад к океану, к Калифорнии, к моему строптивому и обожаемому наглецу.

Я, в сущности, простил бы его, конечно, что же мне еще оставалось? Грейвс Сердобольный посокрушался бы для порядка, выказал свое недовольство и пожурил за пустоголовую импульсивность, вынудившую волноваться за него. Но потом ведь все равно удушил бы на радостях в объятиях, убедившись, что с ним все хорошо.

На этом начались очередные поиски, что мной невольно овладевало déjà vu, когда я воскрешал в воспоминаниях, как скитался в бесплодных поисках Эзры по стране. Теперь же мной двигало осмысленное и четко обличенное в слова стремление. Цель была прозрачна и ясна – найти моего мальчика, вернуть его любой ценой. Я был готов на безумные уступки, немыслимые, лишь бы воротить мгновенья те, когда мы только оказались вместе. Закрыв глаза, мне ясно виделась его крепкая фигура, изящная, подобная молодому гибкому деревцу.

Что станется со мной, если не суждено нам больше будет встретиться, и беспощадный рок преследует меня?

Нет, я не верил в это, не подпускал к себе подобной мысли, ведь все было в моих руках. В уныние меня вгоняла другая тягостная мысль. Как мальчик мой подметил перед нашим разгоревшимся конфликтом посреди пустыни – жизнь его обречена короче быть, чем можно пожелать. Ценные дни, недели от него вдали просочатся сквозь тревоги и утекут, пока я буду тратить время на поиск беглеца, чтоб снова оказались вместе.

Но вернемся к тому моменту, на котором я вынужденно прервался. Мерзавец на черном Мерседесе. Мне было лишь известно, что уже некоторое время маршрут наш совпадал, и он маячил где-то позади, неузнанный. Он наблюдал за нами, и Криденс за моей спиной общался с ним, а по всему выходит, что в тот момент на заправочной станции они могли планировать побег.

Ох, я глупец! Ну почему я не отважился, почувствовав неладное, выскочить из магазина, чтобы прервать их разговор? Могло ли это продолжаться со времен Хобокена, когда мы собирались покидать Нью-Йорк, чтобы последовать на запад? Я с убежденностью вам заявляю, что отрицаю сей расклад, поскольку Криденс не стал меня бы в это втягивать: избавился б от дома и меня, а после устремился за своей мечтой в компании сомнительного типа.

В короткий срок, не смея задерживаться по пустякам, я пересек Неваду и, наконец, достигнул Калифорнии. Я уповал на то, что выводы мои логичны, и я не ошибусь. Так или иначе, но Криденс добровольно с тем мерседесовым мерзавцем покинул стены клиники, а значит, доверял ему.

Что же, мой прекрасный и строптивый Ариэль, моя зазноба, мое проклятие, весь смысл покинул эту жизнь, и я намерен воскресить его.

34.

Я гнал до самой ночи без сна и отдыха. И вот, когда день закатился, и начался отсчет часов с нуля, я оказался посреди Лос-Анджелеса – калейдоскопа радужных огней, слепящих витрин полночных заведений, желтушных фонарей, уютным светом наполнявших улицы.

Арендовав в первом же попавшемся мотеле комнатушку, я завалился на кровать с пустым желудком и в усталости, не находя сил, чтоб переодеться.

Я был решительно настроен развернуть погоню за строптивцем поутру, но лишь рассветные лучи меня заставили проснуться, объяв мою каморку солнечным теплом, я осознал свое бессилие. Еще в Неваде, перед тем как ехать, я стребовал у владельца нашего отеля гостевую книгу и попытался отыскать того, кто мог бы записаться накануне в день нашего приезда, но никаких диковинных имен не обнаружил, кроме цеплявшего мой взгляд «Гумберт Голдштейн».

«Еще один проклятый немец по мою душу», — подумал я тогда и отказался от затеи, что Криденс мог сбежать с каким-то Гумбертом. Право даже и подумать о подобном дико! Однако подозрительная двойная литера «Г» заставила в моем сознании заворочаться смутно знакомые воспоминания.

Я попал в ловушку в своих желаниях нагнать моего мальчика и попросту не знал, с чего начать. Я приходил в отчаянье.

Сначала я объездил все гостиницы в округе, ища двух постояльцев и двойную литеру, но так и не пришел к успеху. День шел за днем, и, мой терпеливый наблюдатель, представь себе (закрыв глаза на приступ вспыльчивости мой в больнице), каких мне – спокойному и скромному – ухищрений стоило затребовать журнал у гостиничных администраторов, чтобы проверить имена их постояльцев! Иной раз я им говорил, что мой коллега остановился у них, и не могу ли я проверить, не оставлял ли он обратный адрес или телефон. Или что я просто позабыл, как его звали, а письмо, так и не достигнув адресата, вернулось почтой мне назад. Словом, я изворачивался, как только мог, счет шел уже неделями, а Грейвс Отчаявшийся ни на йоту не приблизился к разгадке. Финансы также намекали на мое бездействие, и я с тоской признал, что мне бы следовало остепениться и продолжить поиски другим путем.

Я неохотно размышлял, не поехали ли они в Сан-Франциско или вовсе остались в треклятом Лас-Вегасе? Но позволять себе помыслить, что просчитался на первом же этапе поисков, было равносильно выстрелу в висок.

35.

История моя бы не могла закончиться так просто. Соблазн велик был заявить, что потерпев столь сокрушительное фиаско, в конечном счете, я смирился с незавидной участью и коротал остаток жизни в одиночестве, приобретя себе то пресловутое ранчо, где хотел состариться с моим мальчишкой. Или нашел себе жену – благовоспитанную леди, остепенился и зажил, как нам предписывают рамки общества.

Я вынужден разочаровать свою утомленную моими россказнями публику, поскольку главное испытание еще мне предстояло на этом замутненном слепыми чувствами пути.

Моя не обремененная доходами жизнь грозила подтолкнуть к тому, с чего я начинал, когда впервые оказался в Нью-Йорке. Мне следовало озаботиться о средствах, и я был вынужден вновь снять жилье. Невольно я вспоминал, ходя по своей новой комнате, когда пришел впервые в дом Бэрбоун, и тот мне мигом не понравился, пока меня не проводили в патио, где мальчик мой возился с клумбой. С волнением я представлял, чем мог сейчас он заниматься и всячески открещивался от идей, как оказался он в чужих объятиях. Что кто-то может прикасаться к его коже, губам, ласкать его, и вызвать чарующие стоны.

Но мысли эти неизменно накрывали все мое существо, угнетали и без того растревоженный рассудок, тянули в пропасть за собой, окутывали страхом. Я до боли стискивал ладони, покуда ногти не впивались в плоть, и завывал в ночи в подушку раненным животным, вокруг лапы которого сомкнулись стальные челюсти капкана. Загнанному зверю оставалось либо сдаться, пока не будет он застигнут браконьером, либо собрать все свое мужество в кулак, чтобы отгрызть конечность и скрываться, влача кровоточащую культю.

С восходом солнца я внушал себе искусственно надежду, прививал ее извне, почти насильственно, не представляя как срастусь с ней, но без нее отчаялся еще бы раньше срока, чем мы бы снова встретились. Как ни была бы соблазнительна идея проститься с этим миром, предать себя забвению – я не смел... Руководила мной не трусость, а желание хоть на краткий миг увидеть, что он живет в комфорте и достатке. Почувствовать, понять – все было не напрасно.

Не скрою, мне отвратна была мысль, что Криденс предпочел другого, и каждый вечер перед сном я задавался мыслью, чем тот мерзавец оказался лучше? Что мог ему он наплести, чем заманить в свои паучьи сети, что мой легковерный и вдохновленный мальчик поддался уговорам? Неужто я не смог бы расшибиться в лепешку, чтоб обеспечить его всем, любить и не настаивать на большем, лишь находиться рядом и смотреть в его глаза.

Мной овладевала лютая, испепеляющая ревность. Иной раз мне казалось, что я способен преступить черту и отомстить этому «Г.Г.», как он того заслуживал. О, я лелеял в минуты гневливого отчаяния ужасные фантазии, меня от них корежило, что руки жгло желанием вонзиться пальцами в подонка, чтоб вырвать его мерзкий льстивый, заволакивающий податливый юношеский разум язык. Разодрать его в клочья, растерзать, вытрясти всю душу, уничтожить, стереть с лицо земли.

36.

Недели тянулись, складываясь в месяцы, мои поиски были по-прежнему тщетны, но я по-прежнему искал возможности, пытался выяснить про всех владельцев черных Мерседесов с двойной литерой «Г». Чтоб занять рассудок свой иными мыслями, я устроился в лос-анджелесское издательство по рекомендации, бессовестным образом выпрошенное у Роберта С. Миллера, который так и продолжал работать в HarperCollins. Он удивился моему звонку, но согласился переговорить с моим потенциальным руководителем, а после поинтересовался, как складывалась моя жизнь последние два с половиной года. Я всячески увиливал, сказал, что путешествовал, завел много знакомств и поднабрался впечатлений. Сам же он поведал мне, что ровно через полгода намерен посетить издательскую конференцию и будет рад, если в Лос-Анджелесе у меня карьера успешно сложится, и мы с ним сможем там и пересечься. Роберт, всегда поражавший меня говорливостью, даже поведал вскользь о семье, хотя обычно не касался этой темы. Оно немудрено, когда жизнь развивается удачно! Поведал мне, что выдал замуж обеих дочерей и даже смог дождаться того дня, когда и сын объявит о помолвке. Мне самому об этом можно было лишь мечтать. Хотя мечты мои касались совершенно противоположных материй. Уже давно я на себе поставил крест, но срок мой еще не вышел, и я намерен был добиться своего.

Когда я вновь ступил на службу редактора-публициста, то и помыслить не мог о том, как заскучал по тихому, размеренному существованию, пока работал в HarperCollins. Желание вновь испытать огонь и беспорядочность эмоций, когда я был влюблен в шестнадцать лет, во мне не угасало. Грейвсу-романтику невыносимо было без тех ощущений, которые лишь к одному способен был испытывать. И все же тихий омут взрослой жизнь меня обязан исцелить был хотя бы ненадолго и увлечь в рутинное болото. Я погрузился с головой в работу и, затаившись, ждал, когда мне подвернется случай.

Бесценные месяцы, ведущие обратный отчет до трагического финала жизни Криденса, сливались воедино, утрачивая смысл. Думает ли обо мне он так же часто, как я схожу с ума в ответ?

Бесценные месяцы праздного существования, когда я не способен был хоть что-то предпринять. Я не нашел владельца Мерседеса, которого предположительно искал, не смог я натолкнуться и на след моего мальчика... да и куда там было? Все шансы, что когда-то были у меня, развеялись как дым и не оставили зацепок. Казалось бы, я обречен.

Но вот, вообрази, читатель, пусть и не верь моим словам, но лишь представь на краткий миг такую перспективу, представь! Мы с тобой вместе, мой молчаливый прокурор, верховный критик, преодолели этот путь не для того, чтобы рассказывал я сочиненные в пылу любовных мук надуманные байки. Я честен пред тобою за деяния свои, ни утаив и мизерной детали, не оставляя за собой возможность скрыть хоть что-то личное. За исключением, пожалуй, откровенных подробностей проведенных с Криденсом ночей, наполненных сжиравшим мою плоть огнем, поскольку тешу себя мыслью уберечь самое греховное и сладкое из эгоистичных побуждений для себя.

Вообрази, незримый наблюдатель, насколько коварно и пугающе способна складываться жизнь. То даже не безумное стеченье обстоятельств, я сам спровоцировал это, не ведая, что ждет меня. Я первым позвонил г-ну Миллеру и сам просил о помощи, которую он мне любезно оказал и даже намекнул о встрече после зимних праздников на конференции, куда я поначалу и не желал идти. Но встреча с кем-то фундаментальным и знакомым грела душу, вселяла веру в прочность жизненных основ.

Полгода эти пролетели в одно безумное и краткое мгновенье, поскольку для меня был ценен каждый день, и оттого оно неслось неумолимо и стремительно, чтоб ввергнуть мой смятенный разум в еще большее отчаянье.

Судьба насмешничала надо мной, я ни минуты не сомневаюсь этом. Я снял себе другую комнату по средствам, в Седане продолжал хранить покинутые и беспризорные без владельца вещи Криденса, так и не решившись их выбросить, но опасаясь расставаться с ними или нести к себе домой. Автомобиль мой полон был воспоминаний о мальчике, которого любил – приборная панель, куда он грациозно пристраивал худые ноги, и бардачок, где поверх ветхой карты лежали мои очки, и стопка оброненных Криденсом журналов, что завалились под заднее сиденье, но я осмелиться не мог убрать их. Я ненавидел свой Седан и обожал, ведь он так долго объединял нас с моим мальчиком и был единственным реальным аргументом, что Криденс мне не привиделся в бреду любовной боли.

Мне было не в новинку ждать. Запасшись христианской добродетелью – терпением, исправно я отчитывал мне отведенные полгода.

37.

Мои рождественские праздники прошли как никогда уныло и печально. Я до сих пор держал контакт с семьей, которая в одной из телеграмм мне сообщила, что я стал дважды дядей (хоть был и не уверен, что вскорости способен буду на себе все это ощутить). Мать моя мечтала, что я в Америке смогу найти невесту, чтобы в один прекрасный день я смог бы с ней вдвоем их навестить в Ирландии. Но я лишь устало усмехался, вновь перечитывая потускневшие строчки печатных букв.

Заблаговременно я отослал подарки им, и накануне праздников забрал свои на почте: ирландский коллекционный виски от отца, от матери – комплект рубашек, футбольный мяч с автографом от брата, решившего пойти в карьере по отцовским стопам. Сестры мне прислали дорогой ремень и в комплект к нему подтяжки, но больше умилил меня подарок от племянников – по-детски неумелые и трогательные каракули, где они изобразили всю семью и даже дядю Перси, которого и отродясь не видели вживую.

На «дядю Перси» в голове моей вновь оживали тягостные образы. Не было и дня, чтобы не думал я о Криденсе, чтоб не гадал, как складывалась его молодая жизнь, кто окружал его, не загубил ли мальчика мерзавец-похититель... Вдруг, его уже и не было на свете, а я по-прежнему все ждал возможности, чтоб как-то натолкнуться на зацепку, которой уж, наверное, и след простыл?

Но полно смаковать страдания. Упрямо я не позволял развеяться надежде, и теперь, мы подберемся к тем событиям, что на корню перевернули мою жизнь.

38.

С приходом февраля настал тот день, когда в Лос-Анджелесе организовали форум, где собрались представители всех крупных издательств страны (включая, помимо книжных, и газетные печати). По моей собственной инициативе руководитель согласился отпустить меня, когда заблаговременно я намекнул ему об этом, лишь стоило закончиться моему испытательному сроку.

Я был приободрен грядущим вечером, хотя и несколько сдержан, поскольку уж отвык быть на подобных масштабных встречах.

Ту конференцию устроили в гостинице... положим она будут зваться Плаза как отель в Нью-Йорке, парадным входом на Централ парк.

Фойе и внутреннее убранство Плазы смотрелось ослепительно – натертые до блеска мраморные полы, причудливые плафоны канделябров, блестящие колонны белого камня, бордовые ковровые дорожки, широкие пролеты лестниц, приветливый и правдоподобно улыбчивый персонал. Я словно очутился в дорогом и старом европейском доме и с восхищением оглядывался по сторонам, поражаясь, как узнаваемо был передан стиль предков, потомками которых были современные американцы. Однако же культура их по большей части напоминала шкатулку старой леди, где хранились вперемешку сокровища всех мастей, скопившихся за жизнь. Там нити жемчугов переплетались с золотыми перстнями, цепочки путались, схватившись звеньями, и предстояло покопаться, чтобы к серьге суметь изловчиться и выудить к ней пару, а потускневшая с годами бижутерия царапалась краями с серебром.

Поднявшись в главный зал, я был охвачен гвалтом сотен голосов и вмиг почувствовал себя чужим и неуместным. В отличие от моего прошлогоднего турне, сейчас я не испытывал тяги к общению, привычнее мне было уходить в себя, когда я оставался дома наедине со своим прошлым.

После того, как Криденс скрылся с горизонта моей жизни, все его вещи остались у меня – одежда в чемоданах, личные вещи, фотоальбом, который был собран матерью почти с самого детства. Там было мало фотографий, но каждая имела подпись и оказалась тщательно приклеена таким образом, что если пожелал бы я одну из них забрать оттуда, то мне пришлось бы вырывать ее с бумажной основой страницы.

По вечерам я обожал забираться в кресло с тем альбомом и смотреть на фотокарточки, подглядывая за воспоминаниями из жизни Криденса, которые доселе были неизвестны мне.

«09/01/1937 Криденс идет в первый класс, Младшая школа имени Уильямсбурга». На черно-белой потертой фотокарточке среди прочих ребятишек мгновенно различим мой мальчик, еще совсем юнец – невинный и улыбчивый. Его глаза очаровательно щурятся на солнце, в руке он держит большой букет, едва ли не с него размером. Или вот: «24/12/1943 Рождество». Криденсу на вид здесь лет тринадцать, он в длинной бело-золотой церковной робе мальчика из хора, лицо спокойно и невозмутимо, волосы острижены горшком, обнажая уши. Замерев, он стоит на скамеечке рядом с другими мальчишками, облаченными точно также, как будто в ожидании, когда пастор даст им команду петь псалмы.

То был мой самый ценный клад, пусть и не все страницы были там заполнены. В конце, когда датировка фотографий с Криденсом кончалась прошлым новым годом, я вложил в альбом снимок себя и Эзры, что хранил шестнадцать лет.

39.

На конференции я чувствовал себя потерянным. От нашего издательства был только я один, что избавляло меня благополучно от компании, но я не представлял, как умудрился отыскать бы Роберта. Но наконец-то улыбнулась мне удача – все посадочные места в зале оказались четко распределены среди гостей, и когда я справился у девушки за стойкой информации о том, как можно бы найти мистера Миллера, она мне четко указала номер кресла и ряд.

Протиснувшись между гостями, я отыскал указанное место и с облегчением увидел знакомое лицо. Чуть постаревший и осунувшийся за прошедшие годы, но по-прежнему бодрый, сидел Роберт Миллер. На нем был отличный костюм, вьющиеся темные волосы еще больше отливали серебром с нашей последней встречи. В тот момент, когда он меня заметил, его губы расплылись в улыбке, чуть обнажив щербину меж передними резцами. Он искренне обрадовался мне и усадил с собой, поскольку «сын отказался приходить сюда, находя наше мероприятие слишком скучным», а потому соседнее от него место пустовало, и он любезно предложил составить ему компанию.

«Бесстыдник, — усмехнулся Роберт беззлобно и устало, — желает нагуляться перед свадьбой».

«Могу его понять, поскольку сам тоже не готов к подобному», — объяснил я, предцпреждая вопрос о моей собственной гипотетической невесте.

«И никто не готов, — подхватил Роберт, кривя в улыбке губы, чтобы щербины не было заметно. — Но что поделать? Долг обязывает – единственный наследник, пусть и самый младший».

«Вы никогда мне раньше не говорили о семье», — внезапно осознал я, пусть и работал долгих шесть лет на этого человека.

«Начальство должно хранить нейтралитет, — он фыркнул дружелюбно. — Но расскажи мне о себе, чем ты живешь?»

Я попытался объяснить ему, сгребая в кучу факты, что все в моей судьбе сложилось не так плохо, чтобы не вызвать жалость.

«Сейчас я мало где бываю, работаю над книгой», — закончил я, и Роберт одобрительно похлопал по моему колену.

«О чем же книга?»

«Это история о... любви».

«Очень современно, — похвалил он. — Сейчас после войны так мало пишут о любви».

Я замолчал.

В тот ответственный момент меня спасло лишь появление ведущего, который попросил всех разойтись по отведенным им местам, и Роберт милостиво прервал нашу беседу, не продолжая дальше свой расспрос.

На форуме вещали нам о новых книгах, успешных литераторах и планах внедрить кинематографу новый тон к экранизациям. Докладчики зачитывали перед нами манифесты, демонстрировали слайды, и через час меня вдруг охватила дремотная и плохо контролируемая скука. Я искренне старался изображать свой интерес, но глаза невольно закрывались от монотонных речей, и я невольно начинал клевать носом, хоть и страшился неодобрения от Роберта, вызванного моим угасшим интересом к конференции, на которую я вовсе не планировал идти.

Спустя еще пару часов (к огромной моей радости симпозиум прерывался на кофе и десерт) мы приступили к более торжественной части мероприятия, и Роберт Миллер был вынужден меня покинуть, чтоб переговорить с коллегами, с которыми не находил возможности увидеться в Нью-Йорке. Я оказался предоставлен сам себе, скучающе слоняясь по залам; смог отыскать курилку, где хмурый издательский старец попытался втянуть меня в непринужденный диалог, но я ловко сумел отделаться, сославшись на то, что меня ждут. Конечно, эта была ложь, однако в зале, где был накрыт фуршет, меня к моему вящему удивлению ждал Роберт.

«Мы послезавтра улетаем с сыном, и я хотел бы предложить тебе с нами пообедать, Персиваль», — внезапно предложил он, направляясь к выходу, и я последовал за ним, покуда сам боле не желал здесь оставаться.

«К чему это? Заинтересовались моей книгой?» — вложив в слова добродушную насмешку, спросил я. За каким чертом ему могла понадобиться моя книга, конечно.

«О, книгу мы обсудим, — он улыбнулся, и что-то отцовское... давно утраченная близкая забота пронзила мое сердце, и я с тоской подумал о семье, которая была столь далека от меня по обратную сторону земного шара. — Но у тебя довольно изможденный вид».

Я чуть не рассмеялся вслух.

«Ты, верно, давненько не гостил у родственников, и я подумал, что неплохо бы нам пообщаться, раз мы с тобою не чужие люди, пока есть столь удобный шанс».

«О, это совершенно не обязательно, — я попытался отмахнуться от заботы. На тот момент мы вышли в вестибюль и прошли к гардеробным, чтоб взять пальто. Хотя в Лос-Анджелесе даже в феврале было совсем не так, как в том же Нью-Йорке, на улице стояла прохладная и ветреная пора. — Я до сих пор держу контакт со своими близкими».

Не знаю, что в тот момент на меня нашло (возможно, выпитое натощак шампанское), но я полез в карман, чтобы достать лопатник. Порывшись среди визиток, я достал рисунок племянников и поблагодарил Бога за то, что убрать додумался нашу с Эзрой фотографию. Я развернул рисунок и протянул его Роберту.

«Очаровательно! — заулыбался он и хлопнул по плечу меня, а после потянулся к своему карману. — Где-то у меня была тут фотография...»

Роберт завозился, роясь по кармашкам кошелька, и в ожидании я застыл пред ним.

«Она довольно новая, мы сделали ее на Рождество, — взялся он объяснять. — Там девочки с мужьями, Марта и...»

Внезапный оклик вдруг отвлек его. Он обернулся через плечо, и на губах его возникла добрая улыбка.

«А вот и Эзра».

Я обмер. Я застыл. Душа моя в одно мгновенье неизбежно сгинула в леденящую сердце пустоту.

«Эзра», — одними лишь губами прошептал я, еще не до конца осознавая, что именно сейчас произошло. Но Роберт не услышал, он лишь прошел вперед, чтобы обняться с сыном, а я так и стоял подобно истукану на месте, где меня оставили.

Мой взгляд вдруг заметался по холлу гостиницы, ища спасения, но неизбежно возвращался к двум мужчинам. К глазам невольно подкатили слезы, и я едва сдержался, чтобы не закрыть ладонью рот и не завыть подобно банши.

Годы ничуть не сказались на нем. Он безошибочно был узнаваем и красив. Лицо его мне было плохо видно, поскольку Эзру от меня загородил его отец, и мне потребовалось отступить чуть в сторону, чтобы увидеть. Сначала показалась рука в светлом пиджаке, она взбежала к шее... И тут меня сковало радостью и ужасом.

Все тот же нос с горбинкой, широкий рот, слегка раскосые глаза. За столько лет нашей разлуки его скулы заострились, он возмужал. Плечами Эзра раздался вширь, но был по-прежнему изящен. Он предстал передо мною словно морок...

Мой Эзра.

Я отвернулся, не в силах на него смотреть. Но все же слабое и бренное мое безвольное тело тянулось к нему, и я с отчаянным упорством поднял вновь глаза.

Наверно прошла всего минута или две, но мне же показалось, будто вся моя пустая жизнь. Будто пятнадцать лет скрутились предо мною в безжизненную вечность.

Я был напуган и подавлен, едва способный совладать с собой. Передать не в силах я словами эмоции, что испытал в тот миг. И не решился бы уж точно заговорить с ним в то мгновение, но куда больше стало страшно, что он меня узнает. Увидит то, во что я превратился – в пустую оболочку.

Из меня словно вынули все кости – я покачнулся, но все же сделал шаг вперед, словно меня к нему тянуло как магнитом или какой-то волей дьявола.

Тут Роберт обернулся, возможно, вспомнив обо мне, и я едва самообладание смог сохранить, когда Его глаза вдруг встретились со мной, но не увидел в них внезапного, щемящего сердца узнавания. Его взгляд был доброжелателен и вежлив, однако я почувствовал его неловкость. Возможно оттого, что как безумец я ненасытно изучал его лицо.

«Так значит завтра около полудня?» — нарушил Роберт траурную тишину. Он назвал мне адрес ресторана, но, оглушенный, я едва мог слышать, сосредоточившись на том, кого искал так долго и упорно.

40.

Признаюсь, что солгал, упомянув в начале, что больше мы не виделись с тех пор, когда разъехались на летние каникулы. Но можно ли то краткое мгновенье счесть за встречу? В _Его_ глазах я не увидел то, чего хотел. Я не различил мелькнувшего в глазах восторга и отчаянья. Он, верно, даже не знал, что это я. Или не смог узнать. Взросление на мне сказалось, и я уж не был таким, как прежде. За исключением него.

Меня раздирала мука. Вернувшись вечером домой, я не способен был найти себе успокоенья и осознать до сей поры, _кого_ я именно увидел. То время, что я бессмысленно слонялся по стране, было напрасным – все эти годы он был ко мне так близко – только руку протяни. По злому умыслу судьбы или трагической случайности я проработал на его отца шесть лет, не зная даже, кем являлся его сын. Имя его никогда не всплывало в разговорах и, очевидно, что дома Роберт не поминал и обо мне (во всяком случае, в присутствии Эзры).

Вероятно, это мой персональный Ад – влюбленным быть в двух мальчиков, так поразительно похожих меж собой, но разных как земля и небо.

У меня даже шанса не было понять, каким мой Эзра стал, но то, что за минуты удалось в нем уловить, уже достаточно успело мне поведать. Он был все также жизнерадостен и весел, наверняка до сей поры не расставаясь с оптимизмом и безрассудством. В противовес ему Криденс был меланхоличен, а легкость с беззаботностью играл по большей части на публику, чем испытывал в душе, и в те моменты, когда за ним никто не наблюдал (как ему могло казаться, ведь я наблюдал!), он был задумчив и поглощен своим внутренним миром.

На счастье завтра у меня был выходной, и я лежал в горячей и удушливой постели без сна, не зная, как забыться. Эзра виделся мне вновь и вновь, и даже за тот краткий миг сумел запомнить новый облик. Передо мною возникали темные ореховые глаза и крупный нос, чуть вздернутый на кончике. Скуластый овал лица и полные, четко очерченные темно-розовые губы, слегка отпущенные и вьющиеся тяжелые локоны, которых я так мечтал коснуться. Я помнил, как когда-то в прошлой жизни в них зарывался пальцами, увлекая его в поцелуй. И потемневшие, затуманившиеся глаза смотрели на меня решительно и неотрывно, а с тех самых губ срывалось частое дыханье, когда моя ладонь скользила под его пиджак.

Сон подкосил меня под утро – тягостный, он порожденьем был едва не состоявшей меж нами с Эзрой встречей и не оставил мне возможности на отдых. Пробудился я лишь к полудню, с испугом осознав, что едва не опоздал не встречу и, второпях собравшись, нырнул в Седан.

Я был ошеломлен внезапной ясностью своих мыслей, когда мне тут же удалось воскресить адрес, что вчера назвал Роберт, и помчал туда без задних мыслей.

Ступор накрыл меня лишь в тот момент, когда я парковался через улицу от ресторана и, выйдя из Седана, вдруг осознал, что не могу и шага сделать, чтоб идти.

Он был там. Эзра был там. Сидел за столиком на прочном, подбитом ситцем стуле или диванчике в компании отца. Он был так близко, что мне стало страшно. О чем смогу с ним говорить, учитывая, что мы окажемся с ним не наедине, и сразу отметает шанс на откровенность? Вспоминать академию? Делиться впечатленьями о Калифорнии? Досадовать, что жили буквально бок о бок в Нью-Йорке, да так и не узнали о присутствии друг друга? Жалеть, страдать, обещать?

Что мы друг другу можем обещать, когда теперь я принадлежал другому городу и другому человеку?

Я покачнулся, и прохожий верно счел меня за пьяного, когда мне удалось рукой схватиться за таксофон. То был мой роковой момент, пункт «Х», к которому я шел, он становился новой точкой для отсчета. Идти или остаться?

Мне следовало рассуждать логично, отбросив все эмоции, и я забрался в будку с телефоном, чтоб привести в порядок мысли и не привлечь к себе излишнего вниманья.

Отложенное на года свидание не принесло бы ничего нам, кроме боли и страданий. Уж мне так точно. Я столько времени мечтал о нем, но вот он предо мною, живой, прекрасный... и все равно как никогда далекий.

Он помолвлен – это сложно было отрицать. Его судьба отдельно от меня сложилась, какое право я имел, чтобы теперь вмешаться, настаивать на чем-то, умолять? Эзра, верно, и не любит меня больше, если вообще когда-нибудь любил.

Меня накрыло страшным осознанием, что я был так упорен, подчиняясь своей драме, что даже не сумел задуматься – чем для него казалась наша связь?

Эзра не отправил мне письма, и Криденс покинул мою жизнь также молчаливо. Был ли это невысказанный шанс на встречу или немое расставание?

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы!

Уткнувшись взмокшим он нервной лихорадки лбом в холодный пластик телефона, я тихо выдохнул и развернулся, чтобы увидеть двери ресторана. Я не мог. Не мог идти туда. Сердце отчаянно трепыхалось в груди. Что я скажу им? Как смогу смотреть в глаза Его, как мой язык не ссохнется, мешая говорить?

Они с отцом планировали завтра улетать, и этот редкий шанс мне словно был дарован жизнью, будто она решила милостиво предоставить мне возможность, чтобы я насытить смог свое хищное, оголодавшее нутро.

Я был король бесправия, не имея и малейших прав, я был никто. Но где-то там живет и здравствует мой мальчик, мой Криденс, мой беглец.

Я смог уже испросить и сломать жизнь одного ребенка, так почему же мыслю о другом сейчас? Нет, полно, я и так изрядно потрудился в разрушении чужого счастья, в том числе и своего. Так, значит, решено! Я больше не осмелюсь искать с Эзрой встречи, ведь упустил его давным-давно.

Я сделал выбор – во мне нуждался Криденс, а я нуждался в нем.

Еще какое-то время я прижимался к таксофонной будке, смотря через дорогу в окна ресторана, не различая посетителей, пока не смог отважиться снять трубку и позвонить метрдотелю и передать через него, что встречу вынужден я отменить.


	8. Chapter 8

41.

На этом самом моменте я соглашусь, пожалуй, с мнением сердобольных читателей, что мне следовало бы отринуть собственную эмоциональную составляющую, махнуть рукой на муки сердца, собрать все вещи да сбежать куда-нибудь подальше ото всей этой болезненной действительности. Уехать в Европу, например, на Майорку или снять домик во Франции на Ривьере. Подлечить себя терпкими винами, однодневными романами, мягким и ласковым солнцем, докончить книгу по своему разумению и пустить свою жизнь на самотек, прекратив оглядываться через плечо.

О, я желал бы этого, благородный зритель, очень желал, но не мог выкинуть из головы Криденса. Меня раздирала жажда возмездия и обреченное осознание, что не смогу дожить до конца, если не найду себе успокоения правдой. Бойтесь же своих желаний, господа прокуроры! Они имеют феноменальную способность сбываться, нередко в извращенной форме, как если бы мое желание воплощал плутоватый хитрец джинн, исказив все оговоренные условия, хотя, казалось бы, я все предусмотрел. Подчас неведение слаще и безопаснее правды, оно дарует иллюзию, что еще ничего не потеряно, знание же сулит неизбежность исхода.

42.

Час был поздний, и на чернильное небо выкатила круглая и ноздреватая сырная головка луны. Комната наша была освещена лишь тусклым ночным светильником, бросавшим кривые и мрачные тени чрез толстостенный стеклянный плафон. Я лежал весь в поту, обнаженный, сырые простыни бесстыдно липли к коже, дыхание мое было глубоким и довольным, почти умиротворенным после полночных забав, и было мне дико пьяно и хорошо. Под рукой моей покоилась обнаженная коленка – гладкая и узкая. Я растирал капли пота на ней, любуясь крепким и гибким мальчишеским станом, почти призрачным в угрюмом полумраке. Коленка лениво покачивалась под моей жадной ладонью, дразня и завлекая.

«У меня есть тема для разговора, — нарушил молчание Криденс, лежавший ко мне «валетом». — Я читал сегодня... Ты попал на необитаемый остров. Три вещи, что бы ты взял?»

Я усмехнулся, щекоча под коленкой, и Криденс, насмешливо фыркнув, взбрыкнул ногой.

«Я бы сделал так, чтобы он стал обитаем».

«Уже, там есть ты».

«Бесцельно томиться в одиночестве без надежды на спасение? — с напускным грозным видом я приподнялся, чтобы угрюмо нависнуть над Криденсом. — Тогда револьвер и пара патронов».

«К чему эта логичность? Почему ты не можешь мне подыграть?» — улыбнулся он маняще и расслабленно, лежа предо мной на спине.

«Я взял бы тебя, если б ты был здоров, — ответил я, надеясь, что фраза моя прозвучала двусмысленно. — Никаких вещей, я бы выкрутился. Но одному оставаться мучительно».

Тонкие пальцы прошлись по моему боку, отсчитывая проступавшие под кожей и мышцами ребра, и, не сводя глаз с Криденса, я наслаждался незатейливой нежностью.

«Нож, линза и сигнальная ракета», — медленно и ровно он произнес, смотря на меня с мягкой лаской в глазах. Его проворные пальцы словно впервые изучали мое тело, и я восхищен был томными, неторопливыми прикосновениями.

В те две недели после памятного утра, когда мы оказались близки, мне ничего не стоило приникнуть к его губам, прижать к себе льнущее, отзывчивое тело, любить его, получать без остатка откровенность, что он мне дарил.

Я скучал по той пронзительно краткой поездке, она открыла второе дыханье во мне, дарила надежду до той поры, пока все не оборвалось в одночасье. Однако со временем я стал понимать, что боле уж не выдержу муку неведения, вцепившись гигантским кальмаром в мечту.

Мне делалось хуже день ото для – сознанием моим овладели бессилие и равнодушие. Отныне меня ничто не заботило, не возбуждало во мне интерес. Апатия к жизни. Я был словно зомби, ходячий мертвец, что запрограммирован на одну лишь задачу. Это было даже унизительно, я всегда представлялся себе амбициозным и любопытным, однако тогда уже оставалась лишь тень бывшего меня.

Настало время мне признать, что я потерял их обоих. Я не осмелился нарушать покой Эзры, но и Криденс оказался недостижим. Пожалуй, пора было прекратить цепляться за прошлое, я достиг критического момента, когда предстояло исцелить себя.

43.

Я взял продолжительный отпуск (а попросту почти уволился, однако с шансом на возвращение) и поехал на родину, где не был почти десять лет. Сначала я отправился поездом до Нью-Йорка (Седан я оставил у арендатора, так и не сумев проститься с машиной, но и не желая тащить за собой). К тому же идея вновь колесить по стране и селиться в гостиницах казалась отвратной и ненавистной.

В Нью-Йорке я взял билет на корабль до Лондона, а там – прямиком в Дублин. И хоть я и телеграфировал домой заранее, отец с матерью долго не могли свыкнуться с мыслью, что это действительно я – живой, здоровый и в меру счастливый. Последняя характеристика, конечно, имела мало общего со мной, но милосердно я оставил за родителями возможность заблуждаться. Они, верно, думали, что я был измотан дорогой, однако же, так было и лучше, покуда во мне не осталось сил на байки и притворство.

Это была прекрасная пара недель в родных стенах – я занял свою старую комнату, все это время бывшую неприкосновенной, гостил у Клодин, Кэтрин и Имона, брал машину отца, чтоб осмотреть переменившийся Дублин. Академию я избегал. Меня дьявольской силой тянуло туда, но я не дал шанса себе вкусить эдемское яблоко, поддавшись искусительным речам внутреннего голоса. Древний парк вдалеке от меня маячил мрачным предостережением, лишь стоило выбраться за черту города, чтоб ощутить пьянящую скорость и ветер, парусом на мне надувавший рубашку.

Мне довелось пообщаться с племянниками – двое очаровательных ребятишек, они пугливо вначале ко мне отнеслись, но после мы быстро сдружились, заняв себя играми, и я невольно на себе ловил теплые улыбки их матери.

Как не упрашивали бы меня близкие, мне было сложно остаться с ними надолго. Памятую, как Криденс спрашивал – поехал ли я бы в Ирландию, не будь его рядом? Вот и ответ тебе, мой дорогой, – поехал бы, однако же, не навсегда. У меня в Лос-Анджелесе личная жизнь не то, чтобы не складывалась, ее не было попросту, и все же жизнь там была, витала надежда на будущее, уж если не любовное, то карьеристическое.

И все же осмелюсь вас удивить, я не поехал в Америку (во всяком случае, сразу), а пожелал конец затяжных каникул провести во Франции. Махнув через Ла-Манш, я устремился на юг в Сен-Тропе – поближе к морю и солнцу.

Будь я живописцем, меня обуял бы восторг, лишь узрел бы я пеструю гамму аквамариновых вод, с пенным плеском облизывавших скалы, набегавших на выбеленный солнцем средиземноморский песок, будто любовник, трепетно ласкавший языком и губами объект своей страсти.

Свобода и соленый йодистый воздух кружили голову, а бордоские вина нагоняли на мой отвыкший от умиротворения организм приторную и вязкую сладость. Я почти почувствовал счастье, оказавшись в белоснежном маленьком приморском домике, сняв гостевую, повернувшую окна на побережье. Мой домовладелец – месье Бернард Жоффре – оказался улыбчивым, прожженым жизнью стариком, закоптившимся на солнце от полуденных сессий, выбираясь на берег с этюдником и красками.

Звонкий птичий гомон в саду по ночам, доносившийся сквозь распахнутые окна, нагонял на меня лишь покой и пьянящую леность. Соловьи заливались на все лады, и я моментально проваливался в спасительный сон под любовную птичью трель. Сладкий цветочный аромат персиковых и апельсиновых деревьев упоительно ласкал истерзанную душу, в моей комнате на столике, гостиной и столовой всегда благоухали свежие букеты, и мне лишь оставалось жалеть, что Криденса не было рядом.

Мой мальчик так и не покинул меня, но я учился жить с осознанием своего проигрыша, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно.

Я предавался мечтаниям, вспоминал, как мы ехали навстречу неизбежности. В моей памяти оживали яркие акварельные картины щемящих душу моментов. Криденс улыбался мне широко и счастливо, указывая на очередную достопримечательную глупость (уж и не вспомню, что было там, зато я отчетливо видел его лицо) – в улыбке сощуренные глаза, не собиравшие в уголках кожу гусиной лапкой, как это обычно свойственно от искренней улыбки. Но я знал – улыбка его не наиграна, тут все кроется в особенности разреза глаз. Криденс тянулся, чтобы включить радио, его ладони были липкие и терпко-сладкие от сока растерзанного апельсина. Широким языком одним мазком он слизывал сок, не отдавая себе отсчета в том, как волновали и волную до сей поры меня эти образы. А может, наоборот, знал слишком хорошо и оттого паясничал.

44.

На этом моменте я бы хотел остановиться подробнее, да и, откровенно признаться, не имею иного выбора, поскольку нашел свои ответы именно во Франции во время своих самонадеянных каникул.

Закон жизни, закон судьбы дает нам свой ясный насмешнический бумеранг, что когда отпускаешь идефикс, разочаровавшись в ожиданиях, прошлое неизменно настигнет тебя, огрев по голове обухом, чтобы выбить весь дух и дурь, будто бы издеваясь над не сумевшим с умом распорядиться своим нетерпением обывателем.

В один из вечеров я уже привычно возвращался из кабака в районе порта Сен-Тропе, вдоволь наслушавшись весьма недурных псевдоджазовых мелодий и отведав по паре бокалов солнечно-сладких красных вин, когда еще в прихожей догадался, что у нас гости. Прежде мне в глаза бросился светлый льняной пиджак, и только потом до меня донесся мужской смех. В иной раз я бы не осмелился тревожить месье Жоффре, но в тот вечер я был весел и пьян, и ноги сами вывели меня на террасу, где мой домовладелец, водрузивший перед собой мольберт, делал грифельные наброски своего собеседника. Они пили вино, о чем-то болтали по-французски, но мой утомленный хмелем разум не желал вникать в их слова. Месье Жоффре повернул ко мне свое добродушное морщинистое лицо, держа карандаш.

«А, месье Грейвс!» — звучно воскликнул он и отсалютовал мне бокалом, который держал в другой руке.

Право же, выглядеть я должен был жалко: растрепанные волосы, мятый ворот рубашки, закатанные до локтей рукава пиджака и раскрасневшееся от вина лицо. Расслабившись, я провалился в плетеное террасное кресло, безуспешно желая с уютом устроиться на жестком ротанге.

«Добрый вечер, господа», — пробормотал я, ежась, хотя на дворе стоял поистине теплый летний вечер; оглушительное благоухание цветущих плодовых деревьев прорывалось в мое сознание сквозь терпкую алкогольную пелену.

«Позволь представить тебе месье Грейвса», — по-английски обратился Жоффре к своему молодому компаньону.

«Месье – американец, Бернард?» — прозвучал откуда-то сбоку приятный и чуть хрипловатый голос с раскатистыми французскими нотками.

«Месье – ирландец, — отрезал я, поднимаясь в кресле, чтобы увидеть лицо собеседника, который отважился так остро ошибаться. — Просто месье долго жил в Америке».

Я выглянул из-за широкой плетеной спинки и увидел совершенно очаровательнейшего молодого человека. Теперь он был вблизи, и мой мутный взор смог сфокусироваться на нем: длинные темные вьющиеся пряди аккуратно обрамляли лицо, четко очерченные чувственные губы слегка покраснели от вина, карие глаза смотрели снисходительно и лукаво, словно видели во мне что-то, что и сам я не имел возможности опознать.

«Персиваль, знакомься, это Леон. Леон Дюпюи, — великодушно разрядил обстановку месье Жоффре. — Леон работает в адвокатской конторе, Персиваль – писатель».

«Редактор-публицист», — поправил я его мигом, поскольку... ну какой я, в сущности, писатель? Так, бумагомаратель.

Леон плавным жестом вытянул вперед ладонь, чтобы встретить мое рукопожатие, и загадочно улыбнулся.

«Приятно познакомиться, месье Грейвс», — мягко и тягуче ответил он, волнительно перекатывая «р» на языке.

«Персиваль», — поправил я его, избегая взгляда месье Жоффре, который забавно хмыкнул в седые усы.

«Что занесло вас во Францию, Персиваль?» — вежливо спросил он, принимая позу, когда Бернард вновь вернулся к мольберту, и обволакивая мой разум вязким медовым акцентом.

«Ищу вдохновения», — признался я, недолго раздумывая над ответом. Леон криво и дьявольски притягательно улыбнулся, оттянув левый уголок губ, и рядом со ртом дугой залегла красивая складка.

«Так, значит, вы все же писатель», — подметил он, замерев, и лишь рука его потянулась к столику, чтобы подхватить за ножку бокал.

«Свободный и в свое удовольствие», — нехотя признал я, испытывая смутное волнение.

Спать в тот вечер я ушел заполночь. Бернард велел мне принести третий бокал, и за непринужденной и колкой беседой мы с Леоном скоротали время, пока месье Жоффре был поглощен написанием портрета.

«Это для моей матушки», — пояснил Леон, так и не шелохнувшись, лишь губы его двигались, и это наблюдение произвело на мой встревоженный разум еще более сокрушительный эффект.

Смутное предостережение ворочалось в моем сознании, но мне слишком тягостно в тот момент было о чем-то задумываться, и я просто позволил себе насладиться необременительной беседой с красивым молодым французом.

Подсвеченную лампами террасу оглушал беспокойный стук крыльев ночных мотыльков, беспечно и самонадеянно тянувшихся к губительному огню. Из гостиной доносились граммофонные аккорды оркестра Глена Миллера, и я позволил себе пьяно расхохотаться, ощущая, что фамилия эта неотвязно преследует меня, да и сам я подобно ночной бабочке лечу на опасный свет, забыв о чувстве самосохранения.

Некоторое время спустя, когда часовая стрелка уже близилась к одиннадцати, месье Жоффре сокрушенно посетовал на молодежь, способную засиживаться допоздна, пожелал спокойной ночи и оставил нас на террасе. Ночная прохлада почти выветрила из головы похмельный морок, и я позволил себе еще некоторое время ерничать, наслаждаясь приятным мелодичным смехом Леона, пока тот не поднялся решительно из кресла, сказав, что завтра ему необходимо явиться на службу. Я проводил его к выходу и еще некоторое время простоял в холле, когда за ним закрылась дверь.

Наутро я проснулся с тяжелой головой от выпитого за вечер вина, лениво поплескал из чаши для умывания воды на лицо и тело, чтобы освежиться, и спустился вниз. Близился полдень, месье Жоффре не было видно, в столовой после завтрака осталась неубранная посуда, двери на террасу оказались распахнуты, донося с моря приятно пощипывавший за ноздри соленый бриз, и, сделав себе чашку кофе, я вышел на улицу под мягкое французское солнце. На столиках с ночи стояли немытые бокалы и высохшими винными лужицами на донышках, а на каменной плитке щетинилась пара пустых бутылок. Очевидно, домработница месье Жоффре еще не появлялась сегодня – в доме царил легкий беспорядок после минувшего вечера.

Прикрыв глаза и сделав глоток обжигающего кофе, я подставил лицо солнечным лучам, чувствуя, как мягкая ненавязчивая нега разливается по моему телу. Если не делать акцента на том, что где-то далеко от меня в Америке своей жизнью жил мальчик, болевший гемофилией, о котором я не имел представления – где он, как он, чем занимается, – то меня можно было бы назвать счастливцем. Однако же о Криденсе я не забывал ни на день.

Пройдясь по террасе, я заметил в тени балконного козырька не убранный Бернардом мольберт и прошел к нему, чтобы взглянуть на промежуточный набросок портрета. Я обмер, вглядываясь в грифельные линии карандаша – на меня смотрел поразительно прекрасный молодой человек. В не проработанных до конца контурах мгновенно угадывался Леон. Но было в его чертах что-то до боли знакомое и любимое. То, от чего я так старательно пытался уберечь себя, сбежав на другой конец земного шара за океан. Леон удивительно органично растворялся в моем неумолимо искомом во всех встречных молодых людях типаже, словно судьба играла со мной злую шутку.

Очертив линию грифельных губ, контур носа, я протяжно вздохнул, едва не выронив из рук тяжелую кружку, и остро воспылал желанием поскорее убраться, лишь бы не видеть, не думать и не вспоминать.

Быстро позавтракав, я направился на пляж, где и провел весь день, наблюдая за играющей в прибрежном сыром песке ребятней. Их тонкие, улыбчивые матери бросали на меня искоса взгляды, пока я валялся в шезлонге с книгой, практически не раздевшись. Они все, как одна, были в легких кружевных шляпках светлых оттенков, как гортензии в саду Мэри Лу, пестрых купальных костюмах – знойные и обворожительные. Они без умолку о чем-то щебетали по-французски, смеялись, после одна из них отважилась подойти ко мне, чтобы попросить надуть большой пляжный мяч. Прекрасные яркие летние бабочки, они кружили по береговой линии, играя между собой и продолжая оглядываться на меня. В один момент они даже пригласили составить им компанию покидать мяч, но я вежливо отклонил их предложение и поразмыслил, что пришла пора уходить с пляжа, иначе их легкое искристое внимание так и не оставит меня в покое.

Вечером я против обыкновения никуда не отправился, а остался сидеть дома, старательно увиливая от мысли, отчего так поступил. Однако ответ напрашивался сам собой – Леон. Нетрудно догадаться было, что он появится у месье Жоффре снова, чтобы продолжить портрет.

Мои ожидания оправдались. Вечером того же дня около восьми он почтил нас своим присутствием. Бернард сразу проводил его на террасу, где их уже ждал мольберт. Я же нахально предусмотрел подобное развитие событий и заблаговременно расположился на улице в том же самом кресле, что и вчера, однако чуть развернув его, чтобы мне было удобнее лицезреть собравшихся.

Мы с Леоном поприветствовали друг друга, и я демонстративно уткнулся в книгу, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, однако Леон сам втянул меня в беседу, спросив, что я читаю. Так наш разговор плавно перешел на литературу (довольно классический выбор темы для людей, которые были мало знакомы друг с другом).

Леон недурно говорил по-английски, как и месье Жоффре, однако вибрирующие интонации его акцента убаюкивали мое сознание, что иногда я отрешался, позабыв, о чем шла речь, окутанный звуками его голоса.

Так продолжалось до самых выходных. Портрет еще не был окончен, поскольку сессии Бернарда и Леона были не столь продолжительными, однако в пятницу вечером они попрощались до следующего понедельника, и я невольно ощутил грусть, что теперь мне предстоит все выходные промаяться, прежде чем я снова увижу его.

45.

Субботнее утро показалось мне сущим Адом. Началось все с того, что я слишком рано поднялся, затем неприкаянно слонялся по дому, не зная, чем занять себя. На пляж идти не хотелось, как и заниматься своей книгой, ехать в центр города, чтобы окунуться в веселую и яркую жизнь местных – тем более. В конечном итоге я сдался и выбрался бродить по паркам, рассчитывая хоть куда-то сублимировать свое бездействие.

Стараясь избегать людных мест, я сторонился прохожих. Мне посчастливилось найти себе тихий уютный сквер без лишних наблюдателей среди буйной южной зелени, где я облюбовал белоснежную скамейку. К счастью, я прихватил с собой книгу и скоротал за ней пару часов.

«Я везде вас искал, — раздался позади меня уже до боли знакомый переливчатый голос, и я резко повернул голову. — Я надеялся, вы согласитесь прогуляться со мной. Сегодня чудесный день».

Сложно было представить, как Леон сумел выследить меня в парке, однако не могу скрыть, что испытал трепетное восхищение, увидев его и осознав, что он искал меня. Он был облачен в по-летнему легкий костюм, волосы небрежно растрепались на ветру – все это довершало его уютный образ. Я тут же позабыл о желании остаться в одиночестве и с неизгладимым восторгом принял его предложение.

Я старался ловко уворачиваться от личных вопросов, что волей-неволей возникали между нами, и все же мне удалось сохранить анонимность касательно своего бурного трагичного прошлого.

Время рядом с ним неумолимо неслось вперед. Близился резко обрушившийся на Сен-Тропе вечер. Поразительно, я каждый раз был с восхищением удивлен тем, как на юге внезапно темнеет. Однако вместо того, чтобы проститься, Леон предложил мне наведаться в приятное по его описанию заведение, где можно с комфортом провести время за бокалом вина, а живую музыку там играют поистине отменно.

Заняв столик вблизи танцевальной площадки, мы сделали заказ, продолжая беседы об искусстве, литературе, философии и жизни, пока какая-то молоденькая хорошенькая француженка не потревожила нашу скромную компанию, пригасив Леона на танец. Я ощутил острый и ревностный бунт внутри себя, однако виду не подал, милостиво согласившись скоротать время в одиночестве, пока мой собеседник будет развлекать даму.

Спустя какое-то время я осознал, что совершенно не смотрю на их пару в медленном блюзовом танце, лишь на Леона. Его движения были плавны и учтивы по отношению к девушке, соблюдая четкие дозволенные границы, тело его двигалось с невыносимым изяществом, и я задумался о том, как много тайн может хранить молодой человек, избравший своей стезей адвокатское право. Еще чуть погодя мой разум взволнованно отметил, что во время танца Леон смотрел на меня, словно проверял реакцию или искал одобрения. Я находил особое очарование стороннего наблюдателя, будто весь показной танец был предназначен лишь для меня одного.

Мы поздно покинули клуб, и я предложил Леону взять такси до дома, так как время близилось к полночи. Забравшись в автомобиль, я искренне полагал, что таксист только лишь развезет нас, однако в тот вечер действительность повернулась ко мне совершенно иначе.

Оказавшись рядом на заднем сидении, мой молодой спутник назвал адреса, и мы тронулись в путь. Внезапно наши разговоры прекратились, и меня охватила неуютная и нервозная тревога, донельзя смущенного повисшей паузой. Я не тешил себя какими-либо надеждами и желал лишь приятно провести совместные часы... разве мало уже перепало на мою незавидную долю? Однако, у Леона, судя по всему, на этот счет были кардинально иные мысли. Стоило нам отъехать из окрестностей порта, и ночной мрак заполнил салон такси, как Леон повернулся ко мне лицом, вдумчиво вглядываясь в мои глаза, словно задавал немой вопрос.

Резко подавшись вперед, его губы нашли мои, и я испытал скованность во всем теле, прежде чем горячечно ответить на поцелуй. Я ощутил пряный винный привкус на языке еще острее. Его ладонь легла на мою щеку, будто не оставляя шансов, чтобы отстраниться, но сам я лишь увереннее подался к нему всем телом, охваченный непередаваемым восторгом от его властного напора.

Право же, это было поразительно – все три главных романа моей жизни (не считая Дэзидерио) начались именно так, что не я оказался инициатором, а Они. Именно Они – Эзра, Криденс и Леон целовали меня первыми, словно у меня и выбора ни малейшего не оставалось.

Я покривил бы душой, если бы отважился утверждать обратное.

К дому месье Жоффре мы уже не поехали той ночью. Выйдя из такси по указанному адресу, Леон увлек меня, хмельного и не заботящегося о последствиях следом за собой в небольшую уютную квартирку, выходящую окнами на порт. Его руки уверенно блуждали по моему телу еще до того момента, как мы оказались внутри.

Страшно подумать об этом, но последний, кого я так целовал, был Криденс в тот роковой предпоследний день нашей встречи. В ночь, когда он с отчаянием тянулся ко мне, зная, что она была последней.

Тем не менее, в тот вечер с Леоном я не позволял себе воскрешать в сознании прошлое, боясь, что в конечном итоге впаду в эмоции, чем испорчу перспективу нашего с ним обоюдного удовольствия.

С его стороны подобный шаг выглядел отчаянно смело – прочитать по глазам моим, лицу тайны, что тихо дремали внутри, пока я прикрывался вежливой заинтересованностью в своем новом друге. Подумать только, мы знакомы были меньше недели (хотя у меня имелся немалый опыт и более скорых «отношений»), и неизбежность нашего сближения обрушилась на меня внезапно и оглушающе. К великому счастью смелые руки, снимавшие с меня одежду, мигом помогли отринули лишние мысли.

46.

Я самозабвенно окунулся в этот внезапный роман, зародившийся на французской Ривьере – Леон для моей истерзанной души стал подобен глотку свежего воздуха. Он оказался младше меня всего на шесть лет, сравнительно недавно окончил обучение, после проходил практику в Ницце и по одному лишь ему ведомому велению сердца решился переехать в Сен-Тропе. Он был чудесным собеседником и прекрасным любовником. Мы часто встречались в его квартире, реже – в доме месье Жоффре. Из сада под окнами его квартирки, принадлежавший домовладелице Леона, доносился острый и яркий аромат цитрусов, и невольно, обессиленный, лежа на сбитых простынях в обнимку с Леоном, я отчетливо угадывал сочные, сладкие нотки апельсина, словно с укором шпионившие за мной.

В такие моменты я поднимался с горячей постели под недоуменным взглядом Леона, который, забывшись, говорил со мной по-французски. Его стройная притягательная фигура контрастно темнела на фоне простыней, и меня раздирало противоречие – молодой и прекрасный любовник или давно минувшие сладкие ночи и апельсиновые утра? Обычно в такие моменты всепоглощающего ступора я безжалостно запахивал настежь раскрытое окно и возвращался обратно в постель, пытаясь заглушить душевную боль жаркими поцелуями.

Шел второй месяц моего пребывания во Франции. Я разумно распоряжался своими средствами, не испытывая нужды, от безделья взялся писать небольшие статейки в местную газету, получая за это пару лишних франков на плотские удовольствия. Свободные вечера же принадлежали Леону.

Месье Жоффре уже давно окончил портрет, однако Леон по-прежнему заглядывал к нам в гости под различными предлогами, и было совершенно безумно и дико целоваться украдкой и дарить многообещающие ласки, пока Бернард не видел нас. Догадывался ли он? Возможно. Не отважусь с безапелляционной убежденностью утверждать. Однако в один из моих свободных вечеров у нас все же состоялся настораживающий разговор.

Бернард говорил о Леоне и его матери-католичке, о равнодушном отце, после чего диалог плавно перешел на душевные слабости, и мне пришлось признаться, что бежал я во Францию не только за вдохновением, но и спасаясь от безжалостно сжиравшего мою душу чувства.

Жоффре был прав – Леон был достоин того, чтобы оказаться не утешительным призом, но быть взаимно любимым и обожаемым. Вот только что мне оставалось делать, коли я ни единой мысли не допускал, что довольствовался им от отчаяния, а не потому, что был искренне увлечен его персоной.

«Любовь стоит всех жертв, которые она требует взамен», — сказал мне тогда Бернард, прежде чем удалиться спать, оставляя меня наедине со своим взбунтовавшимся рассудком, пытавшемся уличить меня в неискренности и меркантильности.

На выходных мы с Леоном выбирались на пляж, оставив вещи на берегу, и заплывали на глубину, что с суши должны были казаться крохотными, как спичечная головка. Держась на плаву, сбежавшие ото всех, мы дарили друг другу мокрые соленые поцелуи, солнце припекало две темные макушки, и мы смеялись по-детски трогательно и облегченно, пытаясь надышаться друг другом.

То был поистине волнующий период моей жизни! Мне и подумать было сложно, что я когда-либо обрету столь волнительное умиротворение, окунувшись в другого человека – нетребовательного и отзывчивого, страстного и напористого.

Не скажу, что мы были праведниками, и сколь волнительно оказалось делить на двоих радости, удовольствия и пороки. Леон позволял любить себя и любил в ответ – никогда доселе пассивная позиция не воспринималась мной столь желанно, как когда он руководил в постели. Мы не обещали с ним ничего друг другу, лишь наслаждаясь чистыми и незамутненными моментами настоящего, ныряли с головой в действительность, разделенную на двоих.

Мне даже довелось попробовать гашиш в ту развеселую, наполненную жаркими объятиями пору. Я находился в квартире Леона: лежал на постели усталый и взмокший, а mon amant, усевшись на меня верхом и плавно и ненавязчиво водя бедрами, раскуривал самокрутку. В комнате витал приторный сладковатый аромат гашиша, дурманя и без того разомлевшее сознание, и мне плохо удавалось контролировать себя, хоть я не успел еще сделать ни одной затяжки. Помню только, как руки мои беспорядочно блуждали по телу Леона, оглаживая его скрытые под тканью брюк длинные ноги, касались подтянутого живота и груди. Отбросив назад темные локоны, он склонился ко мне, выдыхая в приоткрытый рот вязкий дым, а после поднес самокрутку к губам, чтобы я затянулся. Моя горячая рука, будто не принадлежа мне, обретя свою собственную волю, ребром ладони повторяла линию его хребта, напористо поглаживала поясницу, словно желала забраться под кожу.

Леон словно наваждением был, обретшим плоть и оказавшимся в моих руках. Его зыбкие в конопляном мареве черты проступали из небытия, и во мне было сил лишь чтобы смотреть на его покрытую загаром фигуру, гладкую кожу и проступавшие под ней крепкие невздутые мышцы. Он был подобен древнему божеству, снизошедшему до простого смертного, окутанного эйфорией открывшегося ему сакрального знания.

47.

На том, уважаемая публика, я, казалось бы, должен обрести свое долгожданное счастье, оказавшись с тем, кто ценил мое общество, разделял вкусы и был поистине чуток и настойчив.

По сей день не отпускает меня мысль, как бы сложилась моя жизнь, останься я тогда во Франции с Леоном. В наказание ли мне или по какой иной причине, но Грейвсу Ветреному не далось постичь тихие радости только начавших обретать форму отношений, и в полной мере я принимаю на себя повинность за случившееся.

Мы с Леоном состояли в отношениях уже около пары месяцев. Близилось окончание лета, в ривьерских окрестностях уже сняли урожай, кругом было зелено, многолетники продолжали свой цвет, французы и приезжие разгуливали в тонких просторных одеждах. Вечерами город пробуждался, окунаясь в задорную курортную жизнь, полную музыки, танцев, алкоголя и легких фруктовых десертов.

Обычно Леон и я без раздумий следовали их примеру, кутя допоздна. Обворожительные молодые француженки увлекали нас с собой в танец, однако боле я не испытывал ревностного негодования, ведь возвращаясь за столик, покрытый скатертью в пол, ощущал, как голени моей касалась нога Леона. Он хитро стрелял на меня глазами, томно поглаживая узкой щиколоткой икру от лодыжки до колена, и мне едва удавалось сберечь хладнокровие, чтобы не выдернуть Леона из ресторанчика, приехать к нему домой и обрушить на него свое неутолимое вожделение его прекрасного тела.

Против обыкновения в тот вечер мы не пошли в бар, а отправились в кинотеатр, работавший допоздна и ожидавший зрителей, оклемавшихся после дневного зноя, будто вампиры, нежизнь которых обретала краски с заходом солнца.

В ту пору уже повсеместно было распространено звуковое кино, немало всколыхнувшее развивавшуюся индустрию. Мы с Леоном попали на вечерний сеанс сравнительно нового голливудского фильма, поставленного по балету «Баядерка»*. Индийские мотивы никогда не волновали мой разум, однако же я согласился, предвкушая волнительную возможность украдкой приласкать своего кавалера и испытать бурлящий в крови адреналин из страха быть застигнутыми случайным свидетелем. Мы заняли места на предпоследнем ряду, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у билетерши, и с комфортом расположились вдалеке ото всех. В полупустом зале оказалось довольно душно (что было неудивительно после знойного дня), и я мигом стащил с себя пиджак, бросив его на соседнее сидение.

Откровенно признаюсь, что и не предполагал внимательно следить за кинокартиной, в моих планах было всяческими способами отвлекать Леона, чтобы не дать и ему шанса запомнить кино, и вместо «Баядерки» в его воспоминания закрались совершенно другие картины (наш поход в кино на «Сына шейха» с Криденсом я старался не поминать).

Впрочем, планам моим не суждено было сбыться. Вначале мы лицезрели нищету какой-то индийской провинции, пока на экранах не появился Солор, воин из армии раджи и главный герой картины. Я в общих чертах имел представление о балете, по которому была снята кинематографическая лента. Но к чему я не был подготовлен, так это к появлению его слуги-раба, чье имя в балете осталось безымянным.

Это был Криденс. Я не мог ошибиться! Его лицо, его фигура, скрытая под скудными тканями низкосословного раба, незнакомая прическа и чумазое лицо. Взгляд мой прикипел к экрану, и я жадно вглядывался в его сильное тело. Он почти не изменился в росте, сложением, движениях. Я затих, ожидая его реплики, которые отныне могла позволить нам современная технология, но он лишь кивнул на пламенную речь Солора, низко поклонился и исчез с экрана.

«Как же так?», захотелось выкрикнуть мне, «вернись!», но был поздно.

Провалившись в кресло, я затих, не находя в себе сил, чтобы правильно истолковать то, что я сейчас видел. Там, на черно-белом экране был мой мальчик, мой Криденс. Криденс, который сбежал от меня, покинул, оставил с разбитым сердцем в кромешном и глухом одиночестве. Он ходил в рваных сценических тряпках, слушал Солора и не догадывался даже, что я смотрю на него.

Сердце сдавило тисками от щемящей тоски. Мне совестно было повернуть голову направо, где сидел Леон, хладнокровно наблюдавший за происходящим, будто рядом с ним только что не обрушилась гранитная плита на его спутника.

Игривое мое настроение мигом улетучилось, желание донимать Леона своими ласками тоже, за фильмом я отныне больше не следил, взгляд был мой прикован к экрану. Я напряженно присматривался к каждому молодому человеку в изношенных одеждах, надеясь убедиться, что мне не привиделось, глаза не обманули меня, что я на самом деле видел Криденса. Криденса, все же попавшего на экраны кинотеатров!

Боже праведный, все это время он был у меня под боком! Всю ту мученическую осень, вымораживавшую душу зиму и унылую весну. Он был, как и я, в Лос-Анджелесе, ходил по улицам, обедал в кафе, спал на чистых простынях, а мне так и не довелось с ним ни единого раза повстречаться... В том и моя вина была тоже – испытывая давящее отчаяние, я закрылся в четырех стенах своих съемных апартаментов, не высовывая за порог носа, хотя мог продолжать бродить, искать, как когда-то высматривал Эзру на нью-йоркских улицах.

«Поразительная музыка, не правда ли?» — послышался сбоку голос Леона, показавшийся мне глухим и отстраненным. Я обреченно кивнул ему в ответ.

В какой-то момент я все же увидел его вновь. Солор был мрачен и горестен после смерти Никии, и к нему на встречу явился Криденс, чтобы принять от своего господина очередное поручение. Я почти не моргал, впитывая в себя его образ.

«Как ты можешь смотреть и не видеть?», хотелось мне растормошить Леона. Я перевел на него взгляд и испытал почти животный страх, увидев рядом с собой не молодого красивого француза, а моего мальчика в его одежде, с его прической, его полными губами и носом с горбинкой.

«Тебе нехорошо?» — с беспокойством спросил Леон, но я лишь помотал головой, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к экрану. Криденс и Солор все еще были там, но я решительно не мог вникнуть в суть их пустых слов о смерти Никии, коварстве раджи и великого брамина. К чему это все? Это все выдумка, они не настоящие, они лишь иллюзия. Настоящим там был лишь Криденс, что внимательно слушал кшатрия**.

Мне было хорошо и в то же мгновение невыносимо.

Больше Криденс не появлялся на экране, однако я до самой последней секунды, пока пленка не докрутилась до финальных титров, не мог усидеть на месте, беспокойно ерзая. Стоило лишь фильму закончиться, и в зале зажегся свет, как Леон поднялся с места, но я продолжал неотрывно вглядываться в экран, ожидая, когда дадут список актерского состава, чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей правоте.

И точно! Минуя всех главных героев, на экране было отчетливо белым по черному написано «Криденс Бэрбоун».

«Ты идешь?» — терпеливо спросил Леон, стоя подле меня.

«Я... да, я иду».

«Так понравилась картина?» — продолжил он спрашивать, но мне показалось, что в словах его я не услышал одобрения на подобную реакцию. Может быть, Леон изначально планировал нечто подобное, что и я, и ему оказалось недостаточно моего внимания? Но как? Как я нашел бы силы в себе переключиться на него, когда на экране был тот, по кому до сих пор болела моя душа?

В тот вечер я почти сразу после киноленты попрощался с Леоном и поехал к себе домой в одиночестве, так и не сумев выбраться из сковавшего мое сознание и мышцы ступора. Мне следовало извиниться перед ним, конечно, это было бесчестно с моей стороны, и как некстати я вспомнил слова месье Жоффре о том, что Леон был достоин взаимной любви в ответ.

Следовало признать – я не мог дать Леону того, что он заслуживал по праву. Он был прекрасным молодым человеком, меня восхищал его характер, можно было бы даже сказать, что я был влюблен в него, но внезапное появление Криденса перечеркивало для меня все на корню. Я не мог помыслить уже ни о чем, кроме как вернуться назад в Лос-Анджелес чуть ли не на первом же корабле, отплывавшем в Америку, чтобы воссоединиться с Криденсом.

Почти всю ночь я не спал, обремененный думами, и в конечном итоге пришел к неутешительному выводу, что вынужден оставить Леона и Сен-Тропе.

48.

Разговор между нами складывался на следующий день довольно болезненно – я постоянно отводил взгляд, не решаясь смотреть в его глаза, и Леон не мог не заподозрить неладное в моем поведении. Он был озадачен, когда я сказал полуправду, что получил накануне телеграмму от своего близкого друга из штатов, который был болен и нуждался в моей поддержке, так как больше у него на этом свете никого не осталось.

«Ведь ты вернешься, когда с ним все будет хорошо?» — настойчиво спросил Леон, держа меня за руку. Его красивое лицо было опечалено и тревожно – он явно силился поверить сказанному, наблюдая за моим угнетенным состоянием.

«Это не мой дом», — потеряно ответил я. Мне отчаянно хотелось сдавить Леона в объятиях, но я запрещал себе прикасаться к нему без лишнего на то повода, ибо улавливал в лице его те самые особенности, каждый раз сулившие мне роковое предзнаменование.

«Но он мог бы им стать, — осторожно намекнул Леон, не отпуская моей ладони. — Ты бы вернулся ко мне... Возможно, позвал бы с собой своего друга. После болезни ему не помешал бы теплый климат, чтобы восстановиться».

Я вообразил себе встречу Леона и Криденса, и чуть не расхохотался нервно и истерично от невозможности этой картины.

«Боюсь, что не смогу, — ответил я, — там моя жизнь, работа».

«Писатель. Свободный и в свое удовольствие, — процитировал Леон мои слова. — Тебя нигде ничего не держит, разве что семья в Ирландии, но ты и так привык жить от них поодаль. А поехать туда на пару месяцев из Франции значительно проще и быстрее, чем из Лос-Анджелеса».

Леон был дьявольски умен и проницателен, загнав меня в угол, где вокруг ополчились неразрешимые факты, но я не мог изменить своего решения и остаться. Откровенно говоря, я даже не представлял пока, как действовать начну, когда вновь вернусь в город, где провел почти год в праздном отчаянии, но о будущем боялся и помыслить. Мне хотелось окунуться в настоящее рядом с моим обреченным мальчиком, остальное же для меня уже не имело значения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Баядерка – балет в четырех действиях и семи картинах с апофеозом балетмейстера Мариуса Петипа на музыку Людвига Минкуса. Впервые показан 23 января 1877 года на сцене петербургского Большого театра. Действующие лица: Никия (баядерка), Солор (богатый и знаменитый кшатрия), Дугманта (раджа Гольконда), Гамзатти (дочь его), Великий брамин. Реально существующего фильма по мотивам балета неизвестно, это лишь авторская вольность.
> 
> **Кшатрия – (kṣatriya, «властный, благородный»), также раджан (rаjan, «повелитель») – представители второй по значимости (после брахманов) варны древнеиндийского общества, состоящей из владетельных воинов.


	9. Chapter 9

49.

Вскоре я уже был в Америке. Собрав вещи, я покинул дом месье Жоффре, расплатившись с ним по счетам. Он, конечно, пожелал мне удачи, но все же не удержался посетовать на то, как я поступаю с Леоном, истолковавшим ему свое видение происходящего. Мне было совестно перед ним, но перебороть себя оказалось неосуществимой задачей.

Леона я старался избегать по возможности, не давая нам поводов видеться дольше, чем мы могли бы себе позволить, в надежде, что без лишних обоюдных воспоминаний нам легче дастся справиться с расставанием.

Францию я покинул на закате лета, отплыв на корабле в Америку, снедаемый желанием на нашу скорую с Криденсом встречу.

50.

Оказавшись вновь в Лос-Анджелесе, я занял свои прежние апартаменты, с неописуемым восторгом поприветствовал истосковавшийся Седан, хранивший терпеливо мои тайны. На службу в издательство я уже не вернулся – отныне моей целью было пробиться к голливудскому Олимпу. Возможно, возжелай я славы, а не преследуй личную романтическую цель, осуществить свой план далось бы на порядок мне сложнее. Однако руководствовался я лишь намерением пробиться в эту сферу любым возможным способом. Безумный план прибыть к съемочным павильонам и запросить адрес Криденса не имел под собою никакого смысла – меня бы мигом выпроводили. Здесь действовать следовало тоньше и изящнее.

Подготовка к внедрению в кинематографическое сообщество отняла у меня некоторое время. Вначале я наладил быт, решив рутинные вопросы со своим добродушным домовладельцем мистером Ковальски, а после самозабвенно предался мыслям, вынашивая план действия.

Как оказалось, «Баядерку» снимала кинокомпания Warner Brothers, успешно конкурировавшая с Paramount Pictures, пусть они и имели один общий корень, пока взгляды руководителей не разошлись, преследуя разнящиеся стремления. Мне довелось успеть еще несколько раз сходить на «Баядерку», пока она оставалась в прокате, и в те разы, изучив все появления Криденса, я позволил себе наслаждаться его немногочисленными репликами, заново окунаясь в звуки его голоса. Я жадно ловил каждое движение Криденса, каждый жест и каждое слово, не способный насытиться, казалось бы, никогда.

Тем не менее, мне не удалось выяснить, в каких еще фильмах я мог бы лицезреть моего мальчика, а ходить подряд на все кинокартины не имел лишних средств и возможностей.

Объявления об открытой вакансии на съемках так просто нигде не разбрасывались, хоть я и согласен был идти туда пусть даже грузчиком или ремонтником, лишь бы оказаться внутри. Однако перспективы мои были не столь радужными. Иной раз я слонялся подле входа в съемочный городок, продумывая свои начальные реплики, чтобы меня хотя бы выслушали. И все же я боялся примелькаться работникам студии – шанс у меня был всего один, и использовать его следовало с великим умом.

В конечном итоге удача, наконец, улыбнулась мне, когда спустя полтора месяца после моего возвращения в Лос-Анджелес (в этот период я устроился в печать на полставки). Сдавая свои статейки на верстку, мне удалось подслушать, как несколько малознакомых работников газетного издательства обсуждали набор в команду сценаристов на подготовку к съемкам в новом фильме на Warner Brothers. Я навострил уши, вникая в их диалог.

Не стану обременять своего благодарного читателя подробностями того, чего стоило мне заполучить рекомендации. Помимо сопроводительного письма с моей прежней работы, мне удалось заполучить последнюю милость от Роберта, к которому поначалу не решался обратиться после того, как не явился на встречу. Однако старательно все взвесив, я все же счел это малой платой за то, что столько лет бесцельно сходил с ума по его сыну. Я готов был на все, на любые хитрости и ухищрения, лишь бы добиться своего, и вот, отчаянно сражаясь два месяца после возвращения из Франции, Грейвс Победоносный был отобран в число сценаристов для новой картины кинокомпании Warner Brothers.

51.

Признаюсь, достопочтенные судьи, это были нелегкие полтора года, минувшие с последней нашей встречи с Криденсом до момента, когда я увидел его вновь – не на экране, а живым и в меру здоровым. Я был измотан, выжат насухо, пусть даже продолжительный отдых во Франции сделал свое дело и помог мне восстановиться, но финал нашего с Леоном романа оставил неизгладимый мрачный отпечаток на моем душевном спокойствии.

Не имея ученой степени по психологии, мне представилась удивительная возможность описать патологические особенности расстройств, что я нажил себе непосильным трудом, а оттого не стану утомлять дальнейшими рефлексиями, на что мой предусмотрительный критик заметит «полноте, сударь, вы уже изрядно постарались и без этого».

52.

После того, как меня приняли в команду сценаристов, прошло еще некоторое время, прежде чем нам удалось запланировано собраться. Сюжет требовал деталей, однако декорации к съемкам уже возводились полным ходом, и я с затаенным восхищением, позабыв на мгновение, для чего тут нахожусь, зачарованно оглядывался по сторонам. Павильон был поделен на секции – где-то можно было наблюдать отдельные съемочные локации, вроде комнат или залов, иные же были колоссальны по размеру и представляли собой воссозданные улицы, дома и общие планы в масштабе. По серому бетонному полу змеились сотни десятков проводов, а под высоким сводчатым потолком слепыми глазницами таращились мощные потухшие прожектора, почти как на бейсбольном стадионе, когда матч проводится в темное время суток. Вообразите себе иронию, которую я по достоинству оценил – это была Франция. Не Сен-Тропе, конечно, а Париж очевидно более раннего временного промежутка. Во главе павильона рабочая команда с декораторами воспроизвели самый главный общий план, смотревшийся почетным гостем на воскресном ужине – красная мельница в окружении парижских улочек. Она гордо возвышалась, приковывая к себе внимание, как невеста на свадьбе.

Все декорации были четко проработаны, придерживаясь антуража, словно здесь собирались надолго и с помпезным комфортом поселится, а не снимать в течение нескольких недель. Большой танцевальный зал Мулен Руж был оформлен с чрезмерной пышностью, пестря оттенками красного и золотого: алые кулисы, портьеры, пошлая позолота канделябров и светильников, натертое воском красное дерево настенных панелей (я невольно вспомнил обеденную залу гостиницы в городе Фаррелл, где буйство ярких деталей резало глаз и походило на восточный шалман или будуар). Здесь же за масштабностью эта вычурность скрадывалась, зал проходил на танцевальную комнату какого-нибудь замка – величие больших зеркал в тяжелых золоченых рамах, полированный до блеска паркет винного оттенка и колоссальных размеров люстры. Парадная танцевальная зала Мулен Руж ослепляла, внимание рассеивалось, билось, словно бабочка под стеклянным колпаком от одной детали к другой. Напыщенное, выпяченное, вывернутое на всеобщее обозрение нутро, призванное веселить, будоражить и отвращать.

Я прошел павильон как анфиладу, направляясь на собрание сценаристов, которое недостаточно будило восторг внутри меня, так как озабочен я был совсем иными мыслями, оказавшись, наконец, здесь. Было бы странно даже и нереалистично, узнай я все, о чем мечтал, в тот же первый день, однако теперь у меня была власть на киностудии и свобода задавать вопросы. Я мог узнать о близящихся съемках, уточнить актерский состав, место съемок. Я был близок к своей цели, как никогда за последние полтора года.

Выходя после рабочего дня на парковочную площадку Warner Brothers, я направился к своему верному Седану с пустыми руками, обдумывая, как разузнать необходимую мне информацию про молодого и невостребованного актера Криденса Бэрбоуна.

53.

Мне все же пришлось выждать некоторое время, чтобы разведать территорию киностудии, изучить расположения павильонов и выяснить, где какие съемки планировались.

В течение всех рабочих дней я оказался занят с коллегами, корпя над сценарием с подачи нашего продюсера, мадам Пиквери, пока ответственный за кастинг совместно с режиссером кинокартины, посвящённой парижскому кабаре «Мулен Руж», отбирали актерский состав для грядущего фильма. Во мне теплилась смутная надежда, что Криденс как по волшебству объявится, но шли дни, а мой мальчик так и не был мной замечен – ни в числе проходивших пробы молодых статистов, ни в списках претендентов.

Спустя неделю с небольшим хвостиком я привычно въехал на Седане на парковочную площадку Warner Brothers, намереваясь зайти внутрь, как внимание привлек автомобиль. Это был очень особенный автомобиль. Я долгое время безуспешно разыскивал его от Лас-Вегаса до тихоокеанского побережья. Черный Мерседес некоего «Г.Г.», который расписался однажды в гостиничном журнале постояльцев под псевдонимом «Гумберт Голдштейн». Мерзавец был так близок, он был здесь! Приехал на своей дьявольской машине, даже не подозревая, какая кара его поджидает!

Во мне вскипело отчаянное желание вернуться в машину и дождаться, пока владелец Мерседеса не объявиться, чтобы сказать ему все, что наболело у меня на душе, но я не позволил себе горячиться и покорно пошел на студию, взращивая в себе жажду отмщения.

54.

Warner Brothers. Геллерт Гриндевальд и Гораций Слизнорт, они снимали фильм в жанре «нуар» под названием «Обскур» про одержимого темной необъяснимой силой мальчика, главную роль в котором играл Криденс. Мой Криденс.

Павильон их находился совершенно в противоположном от «Мулен Руж» конце студийного городка, посему оказалось неудивительным то, что доселе нам еще не приходилось пересекаться.

Выкроив свободное время в течение дня, я направился прямиком туда, даже не задумавшись о том, что скажу, когда его увижу. Войдя на съемочную площадку, на меня обрушилась темная и мрачная атмосфера гиперболизировано готических улиц Нью-Йорка – я узнал в макетах общих планов знакомую архитектуру и здания. Но, то ли для того, чтобы показать еще пуще отчаяние и неизбежность, то ли потому, что фильм все равно будет черно-белым, но над цветом здесь явно никто не трудился. Это холодное обреченное место ярко контрастировало с павильоном «Мулен Руж», где даже при отсутствии возможности снимать в цвете, декорации пестрели насыщенными теплыми оттенками.

Я должен был найти Криденса любой ценой среди этого депрессивного запустения, и двинулся вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам. Время было обеденное, и в павильоне почти никого не оказалось, так что я не испытывал страха за то, что меня тут же выпроводят вон, едва лишь заметят постороннего. Со стола, где были разложены легкие закуски для перерывов, я подхватил бейсболку и нацепил ее на себя (на студии персонал, что был на подхвате «принеси-унеси» всегда ходил в подобных головных уборах, чтобы их легче было отыскать в толпе), а заодно прихватил с собой пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.

Я шел вперед уверенно, не крадучись, будто находиться для меня в этом павильоне было самой привычной на свете вещью. Смекнув, что расположение помещений во всех павильонах должно быть сходным, я отправился к предполагаемому месту актерских гримерок. По пути меня неожиданно окрикнул мужской голос, и я равнодушно повернулся (еще входя в павильон, я подготовил себя к мысли, что могу быть замеченным).

«Почему не на обеде, парень?» — спросил мужчина в комбинезоне электротехнического персонала.

«Мистер Бэрбоун просил принести ему кофе», — автоматически выпалил я, будто подобный ответ заготовил заранее. Поразительно, достопочтенная публика, но бесстрастие и обыденность в моем голосе произвели должный эффект, и далее больше не последовало никаких вопросов.

Я взбежал по лестнице наверх к помещениям, где располагалась съемочная команда, костюмерная, гримерная, кабинеты руководства, а также личные комнаты актеров. Побродив минут с пятнадцать по пустынным коридорам, я с затаенным восторгом и облегчением увидел ничем не выделяющуюся на фоне остальных дверь с ярлычком имени «Криденс Бэрбоун».

Выкинув пустой стаканчик в ближайшую урну, я стащил с головы бейсболку – прикрытие больше не требовалось. Я не мог быть уверен, что Криденс был в комнате, однако же тот электротехник не велел мне подождать со своим кофе, а это вселяло уверенность и утешение для моего истерзанного поисками и угрызениями сердца. Впервые за минувшие полтора года я лишь задумался, будет ли мой мальчик рад видеть меня, хочет ли он этого или же уже давно счел, что присутствие мое в его жизни было лишним и бессмысленным.

Но сомневаться было поздно, не для того я проделал весь этот выматывающий путь, чтоб отступить так просто, достигнув финальной точки. Я нуждался в Криденсе, будто бедуин в поисках еще не иссохшего в песках колодца. Мой болезненно заходящийся в перверсиях разум вскипал беспокойством от осознания нашей долгожданной близости друг к другу.

Набрав легкие до краев воздухом, я решительно и отрывисто постучался. Спустя несколько убийственно долгих секунд послышался голос Криденса, позволивший войти незваному гостю. Отворил дверь, я тут же закрыл ее, проходя внутрь, жадно припадая взглядом к объекту своих грез и терзаний.

Криденс сидел перед зеркалом, ярким пятном выделявшемся в комнате из-за обрамления небольших лампочек, ослепляюще горящих по периметру рамы. На нем был темный костюм, сидящий довольно нелепо – узкий в плечах пиджак, будто Криденс давно вырос из него, брюки не по размеру, сильно обнажавшие щиколотки. Нелепая прическа: ровно лежащие волосы, коротко остриженный затылок, выбритые виски, открывавшие уши, лишь довершала его образ, делая еще более уязвимым. Во всем его облике сквозил подавленный протест, непонимание. Криденс скорее походил на несчастного героя немой драмы, чем нуарного хоррора или детектива.

Он не обратил на меня внимания, будто и правда ждал кого-то из обслуживающего персонала – исполнительного и неприметного, тихо выполняющего свои обязанности. Мгновение то, пока я стоял на пороге, еще неузнанный, снедало меня интимностью и трогательностью, и казалось кощунством разрушить его, низвергнув на нас неловкость встречи.

«Криденс».

Лишь стоило мне хрипло и не своим голосом прошелестеть, вытолкнуть из чрева его имя единым звуком, как сердце мое пронзило – он резко вскинул голову. Глаза мои мигом застило, как только взгляды наши схлестнулись. Он вцепился пальцами в деревянные подлокотники, будто порываясь встать и отскочить, да так и остался на стуле, лишь проскреб по паркету ножками, чтобы отъехать назад.

«Криденс», — вновь повторил я еще более жалостливо. Облегчение, что охватило при виде его, готово было толкнуть меня броситься к нему, ухватиться дрожащими пальцами на темную грубую ткань брючины и просить, просить о чем-то, просить оставить подле себя, но я не позволил себе этого, сделав всего один шаг навстречу, словно подступал к клетке с диким зверьем.

«Персиваль, — каким-то чужим, чуть огрубевшим голосом изрек он, не отводя настороженного взгляда. — Как ты попал сюда?.. Как... как нашел?»

«Это было мучительно, — ответил я, не вполне понимая, описываю ли я свои изнуряющие поиски или наполненный глухим ожиданием срок между нашими встречами. — Я смотрел «Баядерку» и узнал тебя».

Он вдруг внезапно рассмеялся, по-новому, сиплее, помотав головой, словно сознавая, где же допустил роковую промашку, пытаясь скрыться, но находясь при этом на виду.

«Не думал, что тебе нравится такое кино», — сказал мой мальчик, наконец-то ослабив хватку пальцев.

«Оно и не нравится, я попал на него совершенно случайно», — объяснил я, хотя умом понимал, что совершенно не о том ведем мы речь. Сцена была достойна кинематографического накала с тревожной меланхоличной музыкой и бурей эмоций, чтобы вышибить из зрителя и актеров весь дух – мы же походили на двух наконец-то встретившихся приятелей после долгой разлуки.

«Так как ты проник сюда?» — спросил меня Криденс, медленно поднимаясь со стула. Он вновь ухватился за подлокотники, и я мигом отметил, что суставы пальцев выглядели припухшими. Подойдя почти вплотную к нему, я бережно взял его ладонь в свою, внутренне боясь, что он отвергнет мое внимание, но Криденс не думал отстраняться.

«Я думал, что ты ненавидишь меня, — проговорил он, отводя взгляд, будто себя самого ненавидел заместо нас обоих. — Я оставил тебя одного в неведении».

«Я не могу тебя ненавидеть», — сглотнув ком в горле, я с трудом смог ответить ему, едва способный удерживать себя в здравости мыслей. Слова, что должны быть произнесены в искупление наших грехов друг перед другом, казались столь пустыми и неважными, лишь стоило мне вновь оказаться с ним рядом.

«Как ты так можешь?» — потеряно спросил Криденс. Не знаю уж, имел ли я право считать и дальше его своим мальчиком? Он повзрослел, чуть раздался в плечах и походил уже не на юношу, а молодого мужчину. С неизгладимой тоской смотрел я на его лицо, отмечая перемены в его облике, которые не имел возможности наблюдать, пока мы находились порознь. Нежная подростковая округлость лица уступила место заострившимся чертам, линии стали резче, отчетливее.

«А разве есть у меня выбор?» — смог задать я единственный приходящий на ум вопрос, все еще держа его за руку и ненавязчивым и мягким движением оглаживая костяшки пальцев.

«У тебя был выбор – ты мог начать новую жизнь. Уехать к родителям, уехать... куда угодно».

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал?»

Вопрос мой явно поставил в тупик Криденса – он нахмурился, поджимая губы, и уставился в пол, не желая отвечать. Я расценил с облегчением его молчание, как отказ, и решительно притянул его сжавшуюся фигуру к себе, обнимая за плечи. Тихо выдохнув, он устроил мне на плечо голову, и я счастливо прикрыл глаза, не веря до сих пор, что держу его в объятиях.

«Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем быть вместе, — вдруг обрушились на меня его слова. — Если кто-то узнает...»

«Кто узнает?»

Отстранившись, я приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы он смотрел мне прямо в глаза и больше не думал увиливать от прямых ответов, которые я по праву заслужил.

«Кто угодно. Подросток в сопровождении мужчины, который ему никем не приходится. А если под подозрение еще и пойдут причины смерти моей матери... Тебя могут арестовать».

Я едва не задохнулся, услышав подобное! Право же, что он вбил в свою впечатлительную голову, если сделал подобные пугающие выводы? Не могу отрицать, в словах этих было рациональное зерно, но какая кому собственно разница до посторонних людей, если не давать поводов случайным и жадным до сплетен и скандалов людям.

«С чего ты это решил? Это причина, по которой ты решил убежать без оглядки, не потрудившись поговорить со мной, не оставив даже записки?»

Моя рука уже не держала его подбородок, но Криденс так и не сводил упрямого и мрачного взгляда с моего лица.

«Я хотел тебя защитить».

«От чего?»

«От... от себя? От закона?»

Он вдруг отпрянул от меня, заметался по комнате, не находя себе места, не зная, чем успокоить взбунтовавшиеся в груди чувства.

«Я хотел, чтобы ты забыл меня и жил спокойно. Если бы ты возненавидел меня, тебе стало бы проще это сделать. Чем если бы...»

Резко остановившись, Криденс встал как вкопанный, прекращая разом словесный бунт и беспорядочность движений. Его лицо выдавало болезненную сосредоточенность и волнение. Мой мальчик повзрослел, переменился. Лишь в редкие моменты прежде мне давалось замечать за ним открытые и искреннее эмоции, когда он не изображал передо мной веселое притворство. Он ненавидел предоставлять повод видеть его слабину, всегда держась отважно и невозмутимо, но именно сейчас, когда ему столь удобно подворачивался шанс, чтоб окончательно меня отвергнуть, Криденс не пытался разыграть передо мной лживых эмоций. Не это ли была возможность все вернуть, принять его немое раскаяние в содеянном и отпустить на том прошлые обиды?

«Любил?» — подсказал я.

Растянув плотно сжатые губы в мрачной улыбке, Криденс покивал и развел руками.

«Да», — печально подтвердил он.

«Но разве я могу? Разве я могу жить спокойно, зная, что ты болен и нуждаешься в поддержке?» — я подступал к нему вновь, надеясь воскресить объятия, чтоб он забылся в них и прекратил терзать себя.

«Ответственность, долг», — истолковал мой мальчик с тягостной насмешкой.

«Забота и любовь», — поправил я его.

«Я не могу любить тебя, Персиваль, от этого будет лишь больнее».

«Мне уже больно».

«Да, но... — он все же посмотрел в мои глаза. — Вдруг ты начнешь любить меня сильнее, и тогда... если я...»

Я постоял с минуту, усмехаясь, пока он наблюдал за мной с неверием.

«Боюсь, еще сильней любить мое сердце не выдержит, — ответил я, вновь подступив к нему вплотную. — Ты не умираешь. Пока мы были... врозь, я много разузнал о твоей болезни. Ты не обречен на скорый финал – тебе надо беречь себя, быть осторожным и регулярно проходить лечение, чтобы искусственно дать твоей крови возможность сворачиваться».

Тут он недобро усмехнулся, мотая головой.

«А я себя не берегу?»

«Ты хочешь искренний ответ?»

Держу пари, что мы могли бы так часами препираться, еще больше уверен, что был бы счастлив этому. Пусть говорил бы что захочет – критиковал меня, звал безумцем, но я бы был по-прежнему с ним. Однако громкий стук прервал нашу трагичную беседу, а после отворилась дверь, и на пороге возник мужчина. Он был полноват, лицо его казалось насмешливым и добродушным, но не лишенным ноток жесткости во взгляде.

«Мальчик мой, где ты пропадаешь? Все ждут только тебя, — начал говорить он сходу, но тут заметил мое присутствие. — А вы кто такой?»

«Гораций, это...» — растеряно выпалил Криденс, но я решительно выступил вперед.

«Добрый день, мистер Слизнорт, — поприветствовал я его, мгновенно догадавшись, кто стоял передо мной. — Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвс, я один из сценаристов «Мулен Руж».

Гораций смерил меня критичным взглядом, словно решал, можно ли мне было находиться тут иль лучше выпроводить нарушителя спокойствия.

«Надеетесь переманить мальчика к себе?» — хохотнул он иронично, разом оценив бессмысленность подобной наглой выходки.

«Гораций, Персиваль – мой старый друг, он лишь зашел, чтоб навестить меня», — уверенным шагом обогнув меня и заслонив собой, ответил Криденс.

«Это похвально, однако прошу вас наговориться после съемок – у нас стоит процесс, — сурово произнес Гораций Слизнорт. — Мистер Грейвс, я вынужден вас просить покинуть наш павильон».

Он вышел, не дождавшись моего ухода, и Криденс смерил меня напряженным взглядом, как будто тоже ждал, когда же я покину его личные покои.

«Так значит... после съемок?» — в моем голосе звучала отвратно завуалированная мольба, и я с надеждой посмотрел в его глаза.

Мой мальчик недовольно насупился, словно хотел вложить в последующий ответ все негодование, что клокотало в душе, задумчиво нахмурил брови, но после обреченно покивал.

«После съемок», — сдался он.

«Когда освободишься – я буду ждать тебя в Седане».

«Ты так и не избавился от этой рухляди?» — выпалил он, не оставляя себе времени, чтоб сомневаться в словах, но на губах его впервые за весь наш колючий разговор расцвела улыбка.

55.

В тот день Мерседеса на парковочной площадке не оказалось. По правде говоря, случай, когда я его видел и упустил из своих рук, был единственным. Но отныне знал, кому принадлежит машина, и это увеличивало шансы на нашу с ним скорую встречу. Меня не смущала бездна между нами – где я был, и где он. Он отобрал у меня Криденса, и я обязан был узнать, к чему они организовали тот спектакль.

Лишь спустя час после того, как мой день был окончен, Криденс вышел из павильона и, оглядевшись по сторонам, направился в сторону Седана. На нем была совершенно незнакомая одежда. А, впрочем, что и говорить? В тот горестный июньский день он испарился, имея при себе лишь то, что было на нем. Уж Гриндевальд наверняка не поскупился, раз оплатил больничный счет, когда забрал его из-под надзора доктора Скамандера.

Горькая колючая ревность разлилась желчью в груди, мешая здраво мысль и притупляя волшебство момента и ностальгию по тем временам, когда мы точно также полтора года назад ехали на запад из Хобокена.

«Так значит, ты работаешь над сценарием, — заключил Криденс, развернувшись лицом ко мне. Он едва сдерживал улыбку, вновь вглядываясь в мое лицо, и видно подмечал перемены, которые могли произойти во мне. — И все сложилось так совершенно случайно».

«Не случайно. Я должен был тебя увидеть».

«Зачем?»

«Чтоб знать, что все в порядке».

«Я в порядке, Персиваль».

«А как ты себя чувствуешь?»

Расплывшись в широкой мальчишеской улыбке, он мотнул головой в неверии и глухо застонал.

«Гораций не дает мне спуску в этом плане».

«И ты ни в чем не нуждаешься», — мрачно заключил я с неохотой, сознавая, что проиграл, и крепче впился пальцами в руль.

«Нет, ни в чем, — согласился Криденс, задумчиво разглядывая мой профиль. — Так мы куда-нибудь поедем или нет?»

«Поедем?»

До этого момента мне казалось, что он пытался дать понять, что не нуждался отныне в моей опеке и заботе, и обреченность медленно охватывала мое существо. Во мне уж больше не осталось сил сопротивляться, я их растратил, лишь увидев вновь его. Но признание, что Криденс готов куда-то ехать в моей компании...

«Куда?»

«Сперва – поужинать».

56.

За ужином мы не вдавались в болезненные истории о нашем расставании и том, как провели все это время врозь, однако я сказал, что навестил родителей в Ирландии и даже показал рисунок от племянников на Рождество. Криденс поразил меня, придя в детский восторг, и сердце вновь сдавило нежностью, пока я наблюдал живой задор в его глазах.

Затем, отважившись, поведал про каникулы во Франции и даже вскользь упомянул, что у меня там был роман. Криденс, впрочем, нисколько не расстроился и даже поддержал, что я не замыкался в скорлупе сознания, а попытался дальше жить (о своей добровольной изоляции я деликатно позабыл упомянуть – к чему было тревожить нас обоих и предъявлять претензии, уж коли все осталось позади).

Мне же Криденс поведал о своих первых ролях, как был поначалу в массовке, а после получил более «зрелищную» роль в «Баядерке». Затем последовало еще несколько работ, где он сыграл на задних планах, и вот Гриндевальд и Слизнорт взялись снимать «Обскура» – историю о сироте, которого к себе взяла политически активная фанатичка.

«Затем в Нью-Йорке происходят беспорядки, ведут расследование, пока не узнают, что сделал я», — растолковал мне Криденс.

Так мы и разошлись с ним в тот вечер. Он заявил, что вызовет такси, мне оставалось лишь возвращаться в свою пустую скромную квартирку. Не скрою, я надеялся на большее в сокрытых темных закоулках своей жадной и измученной души, но не позволил себе торопить события, сознавая, как много сумел и так получить за этот день.

57.

С того дня в моей жизни, наконец, случились перемены. Машину Гриндевальда я не видел боле, но это мне дарило шанс, не отвлекаясь на вендетту, суметь наладить с Криденсом контакт. Поистине то было удивительное время! Когда мы ехали на запад, взаимодействие наше сказалось разрушительно – я поглощен был неутоленной страстью и жаждой, с готовностью хватаясь за возможность оказаться рядом, а Криденс благосклонно и играючи сдавался предо мною.

Я с удивленьем признаю, что наше расставание сказалось лишь на пользу. Мне удалось познать всю ценность мелочей, которые связали нас, не углубляясь в похоть. Мой Криденс повзрослел (к тому моменту, как мы снова встретились, ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать), на гонорары он приобрел себе квартирку вблизи студии, и жил самостоятельно, как и хотел.

Не стану возражать, что где-то на задворках разума лелеял я надежду вновь быть вместе, а после съехаться, но Криденс вежливо отклонял мои идеи и соглашался на общение лишь в дружеском ключе. Я понимал, как много между нами изменилось, но слепо убеждал себя, что наблюдал в глазах его невиданную прежде нежность. Он смотрел на меня с мягкостью и теплотой, как если бы забрался на чердак и обнаружил старые игрушки, что пробуждали в нем полузабытые воспоминания из детства.

Я не решался торопить его – он оказался поглощен работой в фильме, я же занимался Мулен Ружем, присутствуя на съемках. В обед мы иногда встречались – Криденс забавно ворчал на Слизнорта, что тот его излишне опекает, и он сам может о себе заботиться. На эти заявленья я молчал, но был доволен, что рядом с моим мальчиком есть тот, кто помнит о его болезни и беспокоится о благополучии mon cher.

Те вещи, что остались у меня, я передал ему – одежду, фотоальбом (не позабыв забрать свой снимок с Эзрой) и прочие личные вещи, хоть Криденс и уверял, что прекрасно справлялся без них, а теперь не представляет, что делать с этим барахлом. Однако фотографиям он искренне обрадовался.

«Когда прошло так много времени... быть может, ты расскажешь мне, что все-таки случилось в тот день, когда умерла моя мать?» — спросил меня однажды Криденс, когда мы с ним гуляли в обеденное время рядом с павильонами по куцему скверу. К тому моменту наступил декабрь, и мой мальчик забавно кутался в просторное пальто.

«Она нашла в спальне мой дневник», — не стал я отпираться, выдыхая папиросный дым.

«Дневник?»

«Я не показывал тебе его. Я вел заметки о своих скитаниях по штатам, потом стал жить у вас, и... делал записи о том, как повстречал тебя, что я испытывал. Она его прочла».

«Все так ужасно? — нахмурился он, не представляя, как реагировать на это заявление. — А мне покажешь?»

«Прости, но нет».

«И что же?» — не сдавался Криденс.

«Когда я возвратился с утренней прогулки, она обрушила на меня свой гнев, кричала, сулила мне проклятия. Я захотел ее немного успокоить и поспешил к себе наверх за виски, чтоб привести ее в чувство и поговорить, как цивилизованные люди. Но когда спустился вниз – в гостиной ее не было».

Криденс смотрел во все глаза, не веря в то, что только что услышал.

«Так значит, она только выбежала на улицу, и ее сбил кадиллак? Потому что... была тобой возмущена?»

Свесив голову, я зажмурился и покивал, еще не понимая, что чувствую после того, как правда, наконец, открылась.

«И ты боялся рассказать мне», — рассудил он.

«Те записи были слишком... личными и откровенными».

«И это говорит мне человек, с которым я состоял в любовных отношениях, деля одну постель».

«Я думал, ты меня возненавидишь», — нашелся я.

Меж нами повисла пауза. Чтоб себя хоть чем-нибудь занять и скрыть неловкость, Криденс вдруг яростно стал растирать замерзшие ладони друг о друга, и, поежившись, засунул их в карманы.

«Я тоже думал».

Его грустное хмурое лицо было прекрасно – моему мальчику в равной мере невероятно шли веселье и задумчивость. Он стал старше и мудрее, и детская ребяческая спесь, что в нем была, уступила место мягкости, пониманию и снисхождению.

58.

С того момента Криденсу потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к правде и принять ее. Он не пытался сторониться меня, но в нем жило предубеждение, которое он не собирался признавать или озвучивать.

Рождественские праздники стремительно подступали, не жалея отрывного календаря, и я старался не мечтать уж слишком откровенно о том, что мы могли бы провести впервые вместе праздник. Съемки «Мулен Ружа» шли полным ходом – картина не должна была казаться чем-то свежим для киноискусства, к тому же, на мой взгляд, хитросплетения сюжетных линий были несколько чрезмерны и перегружены деталями. Но от сценариста было во мне в равной степени столько же, как и от писателя, и потому я не решался возражать. Но все же съемочный процесс «Мулен Руж» запал мне в душу по иной причине.

В один из дней, когда нам удалось закончить с фильмом раньше, я задержался в павильоне, ожидая Криденса. Он с месяц не прекращал меня дразнить, что был в павильоне «Обскура», а я его так и не удосужился позвать к себе.

«Готов?» — спросил я, стоя на пороге, едва лишь он приблизился ко мне. Слегка отросшие виски ему обрили снова, а волосы чуть растрепались на ветру. Простая твидовая тройка его невольно делала взрослее в моих глазах – он был высок, красив, изящен, и у меня захватывало дух, когда я любовался им.

Кивнув, mon cher сам распахнул перед собою дверь и перешагнул порог, ступая под своды павильона. Прожекторы под потолком еще не потрудились выключить, и величавых размеров помещение предстало на контрасте после «Обскура» феерией оттенков – малиновый, бордовый, карминовый и золотой смешались яркой калейдоскопной гаммой, пестря в глазах, и Криденс, будто оглушенный, прошел вперед, смотря по сторонам. Пышные декорации множились в отражениях зеркал, отделка сияла пошлой позолотой, стены возведенных комнат, что оторочили панелями, блестели навощенным красным деревом. Помпезность довершали густо-красные, как губы куртизанки, бархатные и плюшевые ткани – обивки кресел и кушеток, убранство спальни главной героини, портьеры, покрывала... павильон дышал цветами крови и походил на вырванное, еще трепещущее сердце. И сердце мое тоже трепетало, когда я наблюдал, как Криденс вертел головой, чтоб охватить каждую деталь французского бурлеска, как будто перед ним разверзлось небо, и он пытался уделить вниманье даже самой крохотной звезде.

«Нравится?» — спросил я, подступая ближе. Мой мальчик в сером костюме бросался в глаза ярким пятном на фоне слитых воедино ало-золотых красок.

«Здесь как в шкатулке какой-то пожилой графини», — заметил он с улыбкой, и больше его взгляд не скользил по сторонам, а был направлен строго на меня. Как под гипнозом я подступал к нему, охваченный волнением – все ближе шаг за шагом. Поравнявшись с ним, я взял его ладонь, и пальцы непослушно сжались на моей руке.

Вся наша жизнь складывается из моментов, и существуют те из них, что необратимы, когда и нет иного выхода, а тело откликается само собой, как будто всему виною магия, что подчинила волю. И неизбежно было то, что наши губы встретятся. Я подошел вплотную, ладонь легла на стриженый затылок, а рот мой осторожно нашел губы, целуя мягко, без напора, без скрытой жадности и похоти.

Он явно был напуган первые мгновения, покуда не решился сломить сопротивление, прижавшись к моей груди, и я себе позволил раствориться в этом поцелуе. И не было большей радости на земле, чем быть любимым и любить.

59.

Тот поцелуй переменил все между нами. Я сам как будто сбросил десяток лет – мы стали тайно выбираться из павильонов, чтобы увидеться. Когда Криденс приходил ко мне в течение дня, мы прятались с ним за кроваво-красными портьерами и декорациями, чтоб подарить друг другу мимолетный поцелуй. Переводя дыханье, он смеялся почти беззвучно и счастливо, и блеск в глазах растапливал все льды, что за годы сковали мою душу. Я был вдохновлен ярче и безумнее, чем когда мы покинули Хобокен. То время, что утекло, сумело излечить наши с Криденсом души, но я не осмеливался до конца поверить, что все происходило на самом деле.

Мы с ним не заходили дальше кротких встреч, и я невольно вспоминал, как в детстве с Эзрой сбегал из академии, все также прячась от чужих людей, и каждый быстрый и невинный поцелуй ценные был, чем с десяток страстных.

Спустя пару недель с того момента, как я впервые пригласил его увидеть Мулен Руж, мы по привычке (ах, как волнительно мне было признавать, что это правда вылилось в привычку!) сели в мой Седан, за годы ставший нашим храмом. Я полагал поехать в ресторан, а после отвезти моего мальчика домой, но стоило мне завести мотор, как Криденс потянулся телом всем в мою сторону, и рука его легла поверх моей, сжимаясь на руле.

«Я хочу поехать к тебе».

От затылка к пояснице по мне прошлась жаркая волна, сковав все тело, и змеей свернулась под желудком, испепеляя разум и запреты. Не решившись что-то говорить, чтобы не смазать волшебство момента, я вжал педаль в пол и помчал к себе.

От самого порога Криденс не позволил мне включить в прихожей или спальне свет – его прикосновения были мягки, решительны и властны, храня в себе волнующую нежность. Мое дыханье перебило, лишь только он дотронулся до моего лица – столь призрачный во тьме, почти неосязаемый, пока моя рука не потянулась к нему, чтобы избавить от пальто. Он следовал за мной, держась на расстоянии; вечерний сумрак притаился по углам, стирая удушающие рамки темнотой. Лишь сел я на кровать, как Криденс подступил ко мне, снимая с плеч пиджак и ослабляя галстук. Он был по-кошачьи леностен, как будто возжелал еще пуще провоцировать, но его неторопливость рождала внутри меня не желание избавить нас обоих от оков, а терпеливое смирение.

Когда мы оказались на кровати, я вовремя себя одернул, что должен быть внимателен и осторожен, ведь хоть и был мой мальчик крепок духом, тело оставалось как и прежде уязвимо. Я чувственно ласкал его в кромешной темноте, вновь изучая тело, пока не подобрался к его коленям, но он настойчиво остановил меня, целуя в губы, и я покорно сдался, отдав ему контроль.

Все было так, как и мечтал я – медлительность и нежность, а не терзавший душу голод, с которым я годами уживался, сгорая тягой обладать своей навязчивой фантазией, воплощенной в живом человеке мечтой. Его глаза казались черными, блестели как у демона, а губы были ласковыми.

Однако, с заботой изучая каждый дюйм его тела, от моих пальцев не укрылась пара твердых уплотнений под кожей размером с голубиное яйцо. Криденс мгновенно сжался в моих руках, напрягся, и сам я в ответ застыл и даже задержал дыхание, обняв его и не давая шансов, чтобы отстраниться.

«Все хорошо, это просто...» — с трудом проговорил он, и я молниеносно осознал причину, из-за которой он не решился включать свет. Отметины на коже – вот, что это было. Вспухшие суставы, гематомы и яркие и долго сходящие синяки. Когда мы жили в Хобокене, Криденс беспрепятственно ходил передо мною без рубашки, но тогда Мэри Лу исправно отсылала его к доктору. Сейчас надзор был не столь пристальным, и даже незначительная травма была способна все усугубить, оставив за собой напоминание на долгие недели.

«Ты мне сказал, что Слизнорт о тебе заботится», — сказал я строго, вложив в свой голос сталь, поскольку выражение лица стирала темнота.

Мой мальчик откатился в сторону, до этого лежа на мне (полностью обнаженный, прекрасный даже с этими не проходящими ушибами, гибкий, сухопарый). Я мигом вспомнил нашу последнюю с ним ночь, как точно также он отвернулся от меня и сжался на краю кровати – столь уязвимый и потерянный.

«Криденс», — я позвал его мягким голосом, надеясь, что он поймет мои чувства по одному лишь утешающе произнесенному имени.

«Он заботится, — глухо отозвался он, поднявшись, и сел передо мной на одеяло. Я выпростал вперед ладонь, накрыв его воспаленное колено, заботливо огладил кожу. — Но ты прав, сам о себе я позаботиться не умею».

«Что произошло?»

«Я не сразу сообщил им, что происходит. Геллерт думал, что я только заболел, а мне удалось все выдать так, что он узнал уже после. Но когда у меня во время съемок от долгого стояния после ходьбы произошло спонтанное кровотечение в колене – во всем пришлось сознаться. Я провалялся в постели несколько недель, теперь же Гораций меня исправно отсылает, что мне поставили капельницу с плазмой».

Вытянув руку, я бережно огладил его щеку, и он вздохнул, прильнув к моей руке. Я поманил его к себе, и мой Криденс покорно опустился рядом, устроив голову мне на груди. Его возбуждение спало (как, впрочем, и мое), и он ни капли не стыдился интимно прижаться вплотную к моему телу, давая тем самым мне понять, что доверие между нами безоговорочно взаимно.

«Как насчет твоего побега? Уж коли у нас сегодня ночь признаний».

«Ты сам ни в чем мне не признался, — спокойным голосом ответил он, чуть приподнявшись, чтоб даже в сумраке различить мое лицо. — Сперва твоя история».

«Ну что же, — изрек я в качестве вступления, гадая, о чем могу сказать, ведь про дневник и Леона ему было известно. — Когда мне было шестнадцать лет, и я учился в Дублине...»

Я рассказал ему об Эзре (конечно же не помянув фантастического сходства между ними и то, как я искал его повсюду), как по иронии вселенной работал на его отца, с которым после встретился по собственной инициативе. Я не был искренен, тем не менее, страшась, что он сочтет меня за инфантильного глупца, когда узнает все подробности. Я должен был казаться разумным и последовательным в его глазах, чтоб даже если он и не доверял мне безоговорочно, то знал, что может в любой момент снискать во мне поддержку.

Впрочем, Криденс не стал насмешничать (да и не в том мы были положении), а с искренним сочувствием сказал, что Эзру следовало мне давно позабыть, не преминув напомнить, что и его самого не следовало мне искать, но все же он был безоговорочно рад, что мы с ним снова вместе. Как и я, мой мальчик, как и я. Невообразимо счастлив.

«Мой черед», — напомнил он и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы отважиться заговорить.

Не представляя, что услышу, я медленно поглаживал его хребет, чтоб успокоить мысли моего мальчика и самому запастись терпением и выдержкой.

«Мы познакомились с ним в Фаррелле, когда впервые заселялись в гостиницу».

Мне сразу стало ясно, кто скрывался за «с ним», но я был благодарен, что Криденс не желает озвучивать ненавистное имя в моей постели.

«Он сказал, что ищет молодых актеров, и я загорелся желанием все выведать у него, однако не решился при первом же знакомстве это сообщать. Он рассказал, что едет, как и мы, в Лос-Анджелес. Я понадеялся, что нам еще удастся пересечься, и поспешил к тебе, когда ты снял номер. В другой раз, когда мы снова встретились, я говорил о матери – что она умерла, и мы с тобой уехали, оставив дом. Не знаю, с чего я все ему поведал, но его слова оказывали какое-то гипнотическое действие – и я все рассказал. Потом он заявил, что догадался о нашей с тобой связи, и если станет вдруг известно, что мы с тобой любовники, то на тебя может пасть подозрение, будто ты силой увез меня и повинен в смерти мамы. Никто не станет разбираться. Тебя осудят, а я окажусь на улице совсем один. Он посоветовал мне защитить тебя, уйдя из твоей жизни. Сказал, что сможет мне помочь устроиться в Лос-Анджелесе, даст шанс сниматься, если сумею сыграть перед тобою роль – уйти, устроив представление, чтоб ты меня возненавидел».

Тут он прервался сам, затихнув, и спрятал лицо на моей груди. Я не решился говорить, давая ему время, чтоб он собрался с мыслями продолжить, и игнорируя негодование, теснившее мне душу.

«Но я не справился, — сказал он, наконец, вновь поднимая голову, что его потустороннее в ночи лицо оказалось визави. — Не смог заставить ненавидеть. В ту предпоследнюю ночь я сдался. Я хотел принадлежать тебе, принадлежать безоговорочно», — лихорадочно прошептал он почти в мои губы.

«Я и не мечтал, что когда-нибудь узнаю правду», — ответил я совсем не то, что хотелось бы.

«Возможно после этих слов ты возненавидишь меня сейчас», — выдохнул Криденс все также близко от моего лица, и я почувствовал его горячее дыхание.

«Кого я ненавижу – так это Гриндевальда. Он отнял тебя».

Мне с титаническим трудом давалось контролировать волнение, но это оказался первый вечер, когда мы оказались снова с Криденсом столь близко морально и физически, и мне отвратно было думать, что этот чудный вечер может быть испорчен, а потому я всячески старался не поддаваться эмоциям.

«Но я ведь согласился сам, — продолжал настаивать мой мальчик, будто по-прежнему хотел вызвать во мне гнев иль Гриндевальда пытался защищать. — Он лишь дал мне возможность устроить будущее и смог исполнить обещание».

«Ты пожелал воплотить мечту, и Гриндевальд потворствовал тебе, пока я твердил, что это невозможно».

«Пожалуй, да, когда мы только с ним познакомились, но после этот разговор о маме и... моя болезнь. Я хотел уберечь тебя от этого».

Мы начали ходить кругами, и Криденс стал заговариваться в мыслях. Как я и полагал – сильней меня бы было злиться, негодовать... и я простил его.

Однако Гриндевальду я не собирался так просто все спускать! Выкрасть мальчика без ведома его заступника… По сей день я находил тот случай самым возмутительным из всех, что мне приходилось проживать. Я знал, мы с ним для Криденса были совершенно на разных ступенях не только социально, но и в эмоциональном плане. Но меня не отпускала ревность. Ревность за потраченное понапрасну время (хоть это и дало нам толчок, чтоб стать мудрее), ревность, что не увидел, как он взрослеет и превращается из мальчика в мужчину, что я не был рядом и не наблюдал его успехи.

Но правда о той ночи, что так мучила меня, внезапно стала откровением любви и страсти Криденса, что он испытывал ко мне. Что не моя вина была тому причиной, а горесть от прощания.


	10. Chapter 10

60.

Лишь стоило нам с Криденсом довериться друг другу и признаться, как начало мне казаться, что я обрел все то, о чем давно мечтал. Меж нами не осталось тайн и недомолвок, как покерные игроки мы вскрыли наши карты, но не было в том необходимости узнать, кто в выигрыше остался, а кто ушел ни с чем. Мы оба оказались победителями, и я с восторгом сознавал, что отныне уж ничто не смеет нарушить наш покой.

Мы с Криденсом продолжали наши встречи, без всяких угрызений приходя друг к другу в павильон, прячась от съемочной команды и актеров за декорациями. Или в обед, перехватив чего-нибудь, мы уходили в сквер – по-зимнему прохладный и затихший. Криденс кутался в черное безразмерное пальто, что доходило до коленей, и он казался в нем совсем еще подростком, хотя на лице его уже пробивалась мягкая и тонкая щетина, которую для съемок приходилось тщательно сбривать.

Он опасался говорить, что любит меня, но мне и не нужны были его слова, я сам прекрасно это видел по его лицу – по затаившейся в уголках губ улыбке, по доброму и понимающему взгляду, по прерывистому дыханию всякий раз, когда моя рука касалась голой кожи. Грейвс Любящий и Любимый был пьяно счастлив, не веря до сих пор, что смог познать столь трепетное счастье взаимных отношений, пусть даже моя любовь была сильнее, чем его ответные чувства. В конце концов, испепеляюще безумна может быть любовь, когда двое в равной степени восхищены друг другом, и стоит лишь чувствам одно угаснуть, как саморазрушение постигнет вмиг второго. В бессмертность чувств мне поверить было сложно, хотя разве не я доказывал обратное последние шестнадцать лет?

Мы были поглощены друг другом, отчаянно влюблены и счастливы. Криденс раз в неделю по настоянию Горация посещал врача, и через некоторое время мой мальчик мне позволил наблюдать усердные старания болезни, что наложила отпечаток на его тело. От ходьбы в его суставах возникали микротравмы, что у обычного человека совершенно незаметно, но порченая кровь не позволяла мигом затянуться ране, и под кожей я наблюдал сходящие кровоподтеки, напоминавшие планетарную туманность.

Преодолевая собственное стеснение, он обнажился предо мной при свете дня, оставшись лишь в одном белье, чтобы я смог увидеть плоды трудов гемофилии. Локти почти прошли, лишь наблюдалась слабая опухлость, как и на пальцах рук, но под коленями сквозь кожу виднелись кровоподтеки. От ходьбы кровь опустилась вниз по голени и собралась ближе к пяткам фиолетовыми пятнами, а щиколотки выглядели вспухшими.

«И как быть с этим?» — спросил я, наблюдая, как Криденс прикрывается руками, надеясь безуспешно спрятаться за ними.

«Мне следует меньше ходить. От напряжения в ногах опухают стопы. Но я ведь не могу валяться в постели целый день», — сказал мой мальчик уязвленно.

«Ты должен, — возразил я мягко, прекрасно помня, что он не переносит чрезмерного внимания к своим болячкам. — Как только вы закончите снимать, я лично прослежу, чтоб ты не покидал постели».

Нахохлившись, он смерил меня возмущенным взглядом – уголки любимых губ чуть опустились, негодование в глазах затухло, сменившись на апатию. Я был непререкаем, и чтобы повернуть беседу в свою угоду, мой мальчик хитро улыбнулся, что в общей композиции стеснения и его оголенного тела смотрелось возмутительно прекрасно, пусть разговор наш и касался мрачной темы.

«Уж проследи, — нахально пригрозил он. — Тебе придется постараться, чтоб у меня было желание подчиниться постельному режиму».

Мой милый сердцу сорванец решился мной манипулировать столь бесстыдным способом, пытаясь соблазнить! Впрочем, этот ход являлся самым эффективным оружием против меня, и ему было доподлинно известно, что не имею я над ним власти и бесхребетно уступаю.

«И прослежу», — пообещал я, сделав вид, что совершенно не заметил его игривости. Криденса, впрочем, моя демонстративная суровость нисколько не смутила. Греховно полуобнаженный, мой мальчик подступил ко мне, не опуская рук, которыми он обнимал себя, пока сидел я на постели, и его уязвимые колени оказались невозможно близко от меня. Согнув чуть ногу, он ткнулся ей навстречу мне, касаясь брючины.

В глазах его я видел затаенную покорность и доверие. Он наклонил чуть голову в задумчивости, и, выпростав вперед ладонь, я прикоснулся к его коже. Перехватив ногу под коленом, я медленно повел рукой вперед, касаясь голени, и губы Криденса расплылись в томной и мечтательной улыбке. Мои пальцы поползли чуть дальше, оглаживая нежные изгибы, и мальчик мой подался ко мне всем телом, волнуя слух блаженным тихим вздохом, ласкавшим его губы.

Возможно, страсть мою любой окажется горазд оценить как грехопадение, но я был окончательно потерян, когда находился рядом с Криденсом, когда он был в моих руках. Как позволял мне то, о чем мои душа и тело просили, и сам охотно откликался, заманивая в свои сети. Шелковая кожа с легкой штриховкой темных волосков, подернутая мурашками всякий раз, как только прикасался я к нему, протяжное дыхание и откровенная податливость сводили разум мой с ума, и эта трепетная нежность отзывалась горькой сладостью в груди. 

61.

Минуло несколько недель с тех пор, когда мы с Криденсом сумели отыскать друг в друге то, что не увидели за прошлогодних полтора месяца, которые могли бы показаться слишком незаметным сроком в раскрытии глубоких чувств. Мне же потребовалось его лишь раз увидеть в тот июньский день среди цветов и летней духоты, чтобы понять, что сердце мое обречено. Однако время то, что он был для меня потерян, сказалось плодотворно, чтоб Криденс удосужился наедине с собой понять те чувства, что испытывал ко мне. Я чувствовал себя одухотворенным в той возмутительно совершенной степени, что чуть не позабыл о Гриндевальде, пока был увлечен своим ничем незамутненным счастьем.

Когда декабрь перевалил за середину, то я не смог себя сдержать от разговора с Криденсом, вдохновленно предвкушая с ним рождественские праздники. Мне не под силу было и спустя года вытравить из памяти ту пору – настолько яркий отпечаток она оставила в моей душе.

«К концу недели мы должны закончить съемки», — сказал мне Криденс, облюбовав слегка продавленное кресло. Он увлеченно перелистывал сценарий, когда издалека я подошел к нему с вопросом. Ответ его, однако, сумел меня сбить с мысли, и супротив тому, что я хотел спросить его о праздниках, в моем сознании заворочалась иная мысль.

«Так значит, Гриндевальд приедет в студию?»

Мой мальчик оторвался от страниц, нахмурив брови, и бросил на меня тревожный взгляд.

«Прошу тебя, не надо...»

«Хочу с ним встретиться», — упрямо возразил я.

«Какой все это для тебя теперь имеет смысл?» — спросил мой Криденс насторожено, сложив сценарий на коленях.

«Я должен с ним поговорить».

«О, Господи, — он закатил глаза. — Зачем?»

«Мне хочется взглянуть в его глаза, — озвучил я не самое удачное объяснение слепому мстительному негодованию, что хищным зверем ворочалось в груди. — Взглянуть в них и спросить, что он испытывал, когда посмел придумать этот гнусный план».

До этого сидевший неподвижно, чтоб не тревожить ноги, он все же подскочил из кресла, встав визави от меня.

«Прости, но Геллерт сделал невозможное, — решительно меня одернул Криденс. — Он дал мне слово и сдержал его. Он сделал меня...»

«Актером? — подсказал я. — А стоило актерство это всего того, что нам с тобой пришлось прожить за это время? Как взрослый, здравомыслящий мужчина мог поступить, как похититель?»

«Я думал, мы закрыли эту тему», — слегка ворчливым тоном произнес он, не желая уступать.

«Она не может быть закрыта, пока я не увижусь с ним».

Он отвернулся от меня, смотря в окно на тускло-серый зимний город, и я приблизился к нему, обняв за плечи.

«Гораций знает», — потухшим голосом сказал он.

«О чем?» — спросил я тихо, ощущая волнительное тепло его тела.

«О том, что мы с тобою вместе».

Мне сложно было ошибаться – и Криденс очевидно не вчера узнал об этом, поскольку произнес слова так, словно много раз успел через себя пропустить известие и свыкся с ним. Мне было хорошо известно, что Слизнорт беспокоится о моем мальчике, и оттого не мог понять, что так смущало Криденса. Только если предположить, что я был не по нраву Слизнорту.

«Он знает то, что сделал Гриндевальд?»

Я постарался вложить спокойствие в слова, хоть не испытывал его, но было важно, чтобы Криденс не вздумал лишний раз тревожиться, ведь право же я не собирался перевернуть всю студию вверх дном, чтобы добраться до человека, которого успел возненавидеть за прошедший год.

Мой мальчик зябко повел плечом, ежась в моих объятиях, как будто ему было, что скрывать.

«В общих чертах, — сказал он глухо. — Гораций знает, что он любит выступать подобно меценату, выискивая юношей и девушек с поломанной судьбой, а после помогать им».

«А после делать их себе обязанными», — растолковал я.

«Я не обязан Гриндевальду», — упрямо возразил он.

Протяжно выдохнув, я развернул его лицом к себе, по-прежнему не отпуская плечи, но Криденс не смотрел в глаза.

«Ты не обязан... Но говоришь, что он много сделал для тебя. Криденс, это сделка с дьяволом, — сказал я, наклонившись, чтобы увидеть его лицо. — Ведь ты не вещь и не игрушка, ты не принадлежишь ему. С чего ты взял, что его следует бояться?»

«Я не боюсь», — вздохнул он.

«Тогда в чем дело?»

Подавшись навстречу, он обнял меня, и мигом всколыхнулось во мне волнение, что это его очередной коварный трюк, чтобы теплом своих объятий отвлечь меня от смысла слов.

«У нас контракт».

«Какой контракт?»

Мне колоссальной выдержки далось терпеливо его слушать, а не встряхнуть за плечи, чтоб он опомнился и рассказал мне все, как есть. И будто в качестве протеста моему негодованию, он отвернул лицо, прижался головой к плечу, чтоб я мог ощущать близость его тела, но не имел возможности смотреть в глаза.

«Пока у нас с ним заключен контракт, я не имею права с кем-либо встречаться», — спокойным тоном объяснил он, но тут уж я не выдержал и выпустил его из рук, чуть отступив назад, как будто мы с ним танцевали танго.

Все время, что мы были с ним знакомы, он вырывался из объятий, пытался убежать и скрыться, чтоб после оказаться вновь в моих руках, податливо мне отдаваться и откликаться на мои ладони, но мне по-прежнему не принадлежать. Я нагонял его, хватая за руки, моля остаться, даря всего себя, но он лишь улыбался, качая головой, прося его простить.

«Почему ты не имеешь права? Личная жизнь может отнять тебя от съемок?»

Я ощущал, как в груди моей росло негодование, но я держался из последних сил и очевидно должен был почувствовать себя преступником, что не заслуживал любви, а должен лишь скрываться в страхе, лишений шанса прокричать о своих чувствах на весь мир.

Он с самого начала будто бы играл со мной, пусть чувства были искренни, но не под силу было ему скрыть метания, что раздирали его разум на части – любить или цепляться всеми силами за жизнь? И отчего так глупо выходило, что он мог не разрывать себя на части и выбрать оба варианта...

«Ты знаешь, что мое здоровье нестабильно...» — взмолился он, заламывая руки.

«Пожалуйста, не начинай все это снова!» — сказал я резко, выставив вперед ладонь.

«Нет, Перси, выслушай», — он подлетел ко мне как будто в танго.

«Что за контракт?»

«Я же сказал тебе», — опешил Криденс.

«Мне недостаточно того, что ты сказал», — отрезал я.

Мой отчаянно запутавшийся мальчик отступил к окну, обняв себя руками, и напряженно вперил взгляд в окно.

«Ему нужна отдача, — голос его звучал безжизненно и сухо. — Он сказал, что возьмет меня сниматься, если я сумею убедить тебя, что это все была игра».

«Это и так игра, — я произнес сурово, и Криденс уязвленно вскинул голову. — Ты, так или иначе, играешь с чувствами, мой мальчик. Я многое прощал, но не готов прощать всегда».

«Когда мы с ним приехали сюда, он подыскал агента и сказал, что нужно заключить контракт, чтобы все было официально, и обе стороны имели бы гарантии, — продолжил он, как будто и не слышал, что я говорю, или желал не слышать, иначе не нашел бы в себе отваги рассказать все до конца. — Там было прописано, сколько часов в день я могу работать, потому что мне еще шестнадцать, какой мой минимальный гонорар... и что я не могу во время действия контакта иметь с кем-либо отношений».

Все это время я не сходил с места, как будто пригвожден был к полу, как грешник на Голгофе – лодыжки и запястья чьи пришпилены к кресту, и остается изнывать лишь от жары, вися на сухожилиях и не имея шанса на побег.

Мой мальчик наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел в мои глаза.

«Еще и недели не прошло с того момента, как я тебя покинул, — в его глазах сквозила боль... такая боль, какой мне прежде не доводилось видеть в этом взгляде. На моей памяти он позволял своей невозмутимой и беспечной маске облупиться лишь сразу после смерти Мэри Лу, когда рыдал в моих объятиях в невадской пустоши и в тот момент, когда я смел пробраться к нему в гримерку. И... сейчас. — Мне это представлялось удобным вариантом, и я даже сомнений не имел, чтоб отказаться от подобного обязательства в контракте».

Я не решился сразу отвечать и заходил по комнате, ища успокоения. Метался, как добыча на охоте, не зная, как суметь найти мне выход из этого безумия.

«И что теперь?» — спросил я напряженным тоном.

«Контракт заключен на пять лет».

«И полтора из них прошли, осталось три с половиной, — вновь рассудил я. — Три с половиной года скрываться от Гриндевальда?»

«А ты хочешь скрываться? — его глаза вдруг прояснились, и я не мог понять, от счастья или неверия в него. — Ты готов на это для меня?»

«Я не готов, — сказал я, и выражение лица его опять переменилось – взгляд налился горечью. Смею признаться – я и сам не ожидал, что заявлю подобное. — Ты закончишь фильм, расторгнешь контракт, и мы уедем. И больше никогда не будем врать друг другу», — закончил я холодным тоном, сделав красноречивый упор на заключительных словах.

Он снова подскочил в эмоциях. Ох, Криденс, твои несчастные колени...

«Я не смогу, Персиваль... Перси, я... — он подошел вплотную, но не решался подступиться ближе, хотя ему достаточно лишь было наклониться, чтоб оказаться в моих руках. — Это повлечет штраф. Очень большой штраф. У нас нет таких денег».

«А Слизнорт?» — я старался не впадать в эмоции, поскольку от меня в тот момент требовалась холодная голова.

«Гораций сам повязан тем, что Гриндевальд выделил деньги на фильм».

«Раз уж этот ваш Гриндевальд такой богатый – зачем ему все это?»

В ответ на это Криденс хмыкнул – невесело и ядовито.

«Он делает то, что хочет, потому что может это».

«Играет с чужими чувствами, — подвел я итог, и он кивнул. — Как и ты».

Его глаза, до этого печальные и выцветшие вдруг заблестели возмущением.

«Не отрицай, — осек его я. — Тебе доподлинно известно о том, что я испытываю».

Лютая, всепоглощающая, испепеляющая ревность драла мою заходящуюся в гневе душу в клочья. Гриндевальд не только увез Криденса, но продолжал удерживать подле себя, не оставляя даже крохотных лазеек.

«Тебе неизвестно, на что он может быть способен, — попробовал меня одернуть Криденс, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Он может засудить тебя, что ты повинен в смерти мамы и силою увез меня».

«Ты, верно, шутишь, — я в бешенстве едва не разразился смехом. Самообладание мое летело прямо в лапы к дьяволу. — Не ты ли говорил, что он тебя заверил оставить меня одного, чтоб защитить?»

«Любой аргумент можно и переиначить себе на пользу».

Я заметался вновь по комнате, Криденс же стоял на месте истуканом, а не пытался осадить меня.

«Так что мы будем делать?»

«Делать? Да, что мы будем делать, Криденс? Теперь ты хочешь что-то сделать вместе?» — негодовал я.

«Послушай, Персиваль, — взмолился он, вцепившись в мою руку. — Мы можем...»

«Что мы можем? Нет, это ты послушай. Мы ничего с тобой не можем».

«Мы можем больше никому не говорить», — сказал он тихо и безжизненно, и его мрачный голос повис в вязкой тишине.

«Скрываться, положившись на Слизнорта?»

Гнетущая беседа начинала утомлять, и я уже не знал, к чему себя готовить. Мне сложно представлялось, как наши отношения сумеют повернуться, в какую это драму выльется. Мне было отвратительно бездействие, когда, казалось бы, меж нами все наладилось.

Животный ступор охватил меня, и здравомыслие было негодным в тот момент. Мне требовалось время, чтобы свыкнуться с реальностью и попытаться отыскать лазейку, чтоб вырваться из этих дебрей. Я был выжат досуха, растерзан душевно.

Но я не мог всецело винить Криденса, хоть признавал его вину, понимал его смятение и неопределенность будущего. И как подло и отвратительно было все то, что навалилось на нас... Я ощущал себя, как будто увяз в липкой паутине, что облепила руки и сковала прочней, чем больничная смирительная рубашка. Мое сердце заходилось рыданиями, но я не мог побороть своих чувств. Любовь, которую я годами лелеял и оберегал, была столько варварски продана...

Мне нужно было время, чтоб успокоиться и все обдумать... Но ревность, ревность к свободе, ревность к власти, которой я не имел – она сводила с ума.

«Прошу тебя, иди домой», — сказал я сухо Криденсу, желая оказаться в одиночестве.

62.

Третья неделя декабря казалась бесконечной для меня. Лишь только дверь за Криденсом закрылась, как я в изнеможении свалился на кровать, пытаясь ни о чем не думать и забыться, но состоявшийся меж нами разговор вновь и вновь вставал перед глазами, терзая душу и вводя в смятение. Однако кроме как на то, чтобы позволить отчаянию с апатией овладеть мной, я ни на что уж не был годен. Единственная мысль, что причиняла мне тупую, саднящую боль, была о Криденсе. Вместо того, чтобы утешить моего вздорного ребенка, я собственными руками оттолкнул его, поддавшись ощущению возмутительной несправедливости к себе. Но догонять его уж было поздно – он был сам не свой, и мы в порыве чувств могли наговорить лишь больше грубостей друг другу.

Некстати в памяти моей ожил момент, когда еще в Хобокене я забирал моего мальчика из больницы и сообщил о смерти матери, из-за чего от напряжения у него носом пошла кровь. Я испугался, что и наша сцена могла бы породить волнение, которое способно отразиться на его самочувствии. Я должен был поехать к нему, чтоб убедиться, что Криденс был в порядке, однако появление мое могло лишь все усугубить. Так что мне оставалось делать?..

Меня внезапно озарила догадка, и я рванулся с места к телефону, чтоб позвонить на студию и выведать там телефон иль адрес Слизнорта. На счастье мне попался понятливый работник, который подсказал, как нам связаться, когда узнал, что речь идет о главном персонаже фильма.

Как только я сумел дозвониться до Слизнорта, то, не давая ему шанса говорить, попробовал хоть как-то описать всю ситуацию, стараясь уделять внимание тому, что Криденс чувствовал, а не предмету разговора.

«Быть может, вам лучше не терзать друг друга? — сказал сурово Слизнорт, и я невольно ощутил себя бездарным школьником, которому преподаватель перед классом публично делал выговор. — Персиваль... ведь я могу звать тебя Персиваль? Послушай опытного человека – вы с Криденсом своей опасной связью лишь делаете больней друг другу. На что же вы вдвоем рассчитываете?»

Я будто бы оцепенел, хотя должен был возмутиться, что вместо помощи он предлагал беседу, которая, по всей видимости, должна меня чему-то научить.

«Мы любим друг друга», — сдался я.

«Любовь, мой мальчик! — воскликнул Слизнорт, и я вообразил, как он в этот момент по-театральному всплеснул руками. — Как можно говорить о любви, когда вы делаете друг другу только хуже? Какая может быть любовь, когда вы оба от нее страдаете?»

«Любовь прекрасна. Она открыла во мне второе дыхание...» — я начал нести несусветную околесицу, пытаясь скорее убедить себя, чем Слизнорта.

«Но мои глаза говорят, что вы оба скорее задыхаетесь», — устало произнес Гораций в трубку.

Что этот человек мог видеть? Как мог судить и осуждать? Ведь до сегодняшнего вечера мы были с Криденсом так счастливы, вели себя подобно школьникам, что поглощены друг другом.

«Откуда вам все это знать?»

«Не думай, Персиваль, что я не смыслю в любви, — одернул меня Слизнорт. — Я много повидал за свою жизнь – хорошего и скверного. Криденсу нужна сейчас отнюдь не любовь, а забота».

«Но я забочусь о нем», — сказал я сухо, испытывая раздражение, и с силой стиснул руку в кулак.

«Как, позволь спросить? — почти брезгливо фыркнул Слизнорт в телефон. — Вместо того, чтоб успокоить, ты отослал его домой. Он говорил тебе, что когда Гриндевальд объявил ему, что он сыграет главную роль – у бедного мальчика от волнения пошла кровь носом? Лопнули капилляры. Ужасно, просто ужасно...»

Слова Горация вдохнули новый смысл в мое смятенное сознание, жаждавшее ухватиться за какой-нибудь логичный вывод. Он оказался прав, а я бессмысленно распалял себя на ненависть. Я отвратителен показался сам себе и крепко зажмурился, желая удержать подступившие вдруг слезы.

«А Гриндевальд?» — спросил я вдруг, опомнившись.

«Мальчишка влип, тут ничего не сделаешь, — устало произнес Гораций. — Здесь остается только лишь дождаться, когда иссякнет срок. Вы можете скрываться, а можете быть пойманы с поличным. Или на время разойтись. Готов ли ты на это, Персиваль?»

«Я ради него на все готов. Смотря, что выберет он сам», — с глухим отчаяньем сказал я.

«Тогда дай Криденсу время, чтобы закончить фильм, а уж потом подумаете, что делать со всем этим. Вместе, — заключил Гораций, и я согласно покивал, совсем забыв, что он меня не видит. — Я съезжу к Криденсу. Проверю, как он там. И передам твои слова».

«Спасибо», — только и нашелся я сказать, пока Гораций не повесил трубку, и я вновь устало повалился на кровать, измотанный и выпитый до дна тем бесконечным вечером.

63.

Мы не встречались почти целую неделю с понедельника. Гораций позвонил мне тем же вечером, как только оказался дома, и сообщил, что мой мальчик был в порядке, но подавлен, однако больше мы не стали со Слизнортом копаться в наших с Криденсом отношениях, он сделал главное – заверил, что с ним все было хорошо.

Но шоу должно было продолжаться, пусть даже сердце было разбито, я был обязан с гордостью удерживать на лице маску, не вызывая подозрений.

Мое присутствие на съемках было лишь поверхностным, поскольку съемочный процесс к тому моменту развернулся полным ходом, и нам лишь приходилось иногда какие-то вносить корректировки. Оставшееся время я не представлял, чем занять себя, поскольку только главный сценарист был привлечен Пиквери на весь период съемочного дня.

Я часто выходил из павильона курить на улицу. Надежд, что Криденс вдруг объявится, у меня не было ни единой, ведь они доснимали фильм, где ему была отведена заглавная роль. Словно мне в насмешку на парковке красовался черный Мерседес, принадлежааший Гриндевальду. Но если раньше меня обуревало желание расплаты (оно и сейчас никуда не делось, по правде говоря), то ныне моя система ценностей сменилась, когда я смог в себе отыскать силы, чтоб здраво (не без помощи Горация) рассудить о ситуации.

Лишь Криденс беспокоил меня. Ему и в самом деле опекун был нужнее, нежели любовник, чтоб одергивать его от резких жестов, а не провоцировать на них, как это было в понедельник во время нашей последней встречи. О, как я был неправ все это время по отношению к моему мальчику.

Господь милосердный, как я скучал по нему! Я не скучал подобным образом, наверно, даже когда вернулся из больницы с пустыми руками, когда Криденс с Гриндевальдом ускользнул из-под моего носа. Я не скучал так и в течение года, потому что знал, что он недостижим. Во Франции я смог снискать успокоение, но даже там, в кинотеатре, пока мы с Леоном смотрели «Баядерку», я не был так взволнован и опустошен, как сейчас. Криденс, мой прекрасный Криденс с задорно вздернутым кончиком носа, с плутоватым темным взглядом, уязвимой к властным прикосновениям кожей, широкой точеной нижней челюстью и мягкими ласковыми губами... Он был в паре сотен футов от меня! Встань, подойди к павильону «Обскура», найди там Криденса, поговори с ним, объяснись, моли о прощении, сожми в объятиях, заставь его проронить улыбку!

Но я дал обещание Горацию, что не стану вмешиваться, пока они не кончат фильм.

У меня не было шансов, решительно никаких. Я не имел необходимых средств, чтоб оплатить жалование адвокату, которому бы было по силам справиться с Гриндевальдом, чтобы расторгнуть договор, мы не могли также и нарушить хоть один из оговоренных пунктов контракта, ведь Криденса тогда бы засудили, заставив выплатить неустойку, но и прервать наше общение мы также не могли и не хотели, пусть это бы и было самым легким решением.

Сбежать? Как мы когда-то сбежали из Хобокена. О, как давно все это было, словно случилось не со мной, а кем-то другим, и я лишь перечитывал страницы книги, примерив на себя личину главного героя.

Да и куда бежать? Во Францию? Приехать в Сен-Тропе и отыскать Леона, с которым я не виделся почти три месяца и даже не писал?

Бежать прочь куда глаза глядят, покинуть вдвоем Лос-Анджелес под покровом ночи, как я когда-то грезил, пока Мэри Лу была еще жива...

Сумел бы Криденс с его здоровьем пережить длительное путешествие? Ведь на машине его может растрясти, откроется кровотечение... Единственная возможность была уплыть на корабле. Махнуть через панамский канал в Атлантику, достигнуть Европы или замести следы в Бразилии иль Аргентине.

Побег, вот о чем я грезил в эти дни, а не о пресловутом Рождестве.

64.

Когда четверг уже клонился к ночи, и я готовился ко сну, надеясь прежде почитать в кровати, чтоб отрешиться от тоскливых мыслей, пока меня не сморит, телефон вдруг разродился радостным бульканьем.

Я насторожился, ведь до этого момента меня никто не отвлекал звонками, да и номер мало был кому известен, но все же нехотя вылез из постели. Я не успел и слова вставить, когда снял трубку, а после с великими трудом смог говорить, поскольку на ухо прошелестело «Персиваль». Родной любимый голос, чуть огрубевший с возрастом – заманчивый и низкий. Я тосковал по нему – по его дыханию, когда в пик любовного экстаза тональность обрывается, и он бормочет в темноте бессвязный бред, отчаянно ко мне прижавшись, как вкрадчиво и соблазнительно он шепчет или смеется, играя тембром и перескакивая на октаву.

У меня от Криденса выработалась стойкая, неизлечимая зависимость, он был словно константа моей жизни. Принимал новые формы, менялся – был одним человеком, в которого я имел в детстве неосторожность влюбиться, что потом пошатнуло всю мою жизнь, после затаился на время, чтоб принять новый облик, но так просто не желал меня выпускать из своих цепких рук. Да и сам я не хотел сопротивляться, самозабвенно отдаваясь на милость моему наваждению.

«Ты дома, с тобой все в порядке?» — спросил я сходу, желая для себя вначале уяснить самое главное. Я с удивлением отменил, как в облегчении, услышав его голос, мои колени подогнулись.

«Да, со мной все хорошо», — сказал он тихо, но я готов поклясться, что слышал в его голосе улыбку.

Очередной виток с усилием воли подавляемой ревности вновь всколыхнул мое нутро. В изумлении я четко для себя отметил, что ревновал моего мальчика ко всем, не только к Гриндевальду, что завладел его свободой. Я упрямо пытался всю неделю не думать и не чувствовать, дав обещание себе и Слизнорту, чтоб не тревожить никого своими мыслями, пока не будет кончен фильм. Но стоило мне лишь услышать Криденса, как что-то вновь сломалось внутри меня, и я уже не мог с такой безапелляционной стойкостью держать себя в руках.

«Как съемки «Обскура»? — спросил я ровным тоном. — Осталась пара дней?»

Криденс замолчал на некоторое время, раздумывая над словами, и я уткнулся в стену влажным лбом, покрывшимся испариной.

«Да, завтра мы заканчиваем», — уверенно сказал он хриплым тоном, но в его голосе я не услышал радости, хотя, казалось бы, конец и некоторый перерыв на студии должны его взбодрить. Я со смущением перед самим собой рискнул предположить, что усталость была вызвана нашим возмутительным разладом, и Криденс, так же как и я, скучает по нашим с ним проказам в течение дня. По осторожным поцелуям, что похищали с ним мы друг у друга, укрывшись за макетами на съемках, по уединенным встречам в зимнем сквере, по нашим вечерам, когда, раскрепостившись, мы без стеснения могли любить друг друга. Где все это, Криденс? За каким дьяволом все это происходит с нами?

Я пожелал молчать, чтобы не начинать все сызнова, но против воли следующий вопрос сам соскользнул с моих губ.

«Так значит, завтра будет Гриндевальд?» — спросил я под протяжный вздох.

«Нет, завтра Геллерт не придет, — ответил он, и это было правдой – мне всю неделю глаза мозолил черный Мерседес, стоявший на парковочной площадке, но я держался из последних сил, чтоб не дождаться Гриндевальда и не переговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. — Он уехал по делам».

«Искать очередную жертву?» — съязвил я против воли.

«Персиваль, прошу тебя...»

«Прости».

Меж нами вновь повисло молчание, и на какое-то мгновенье мне показалось, что Криденс положил трубку телефона на стол и отошел – настолько еле уловимым был звук его дыхания.

«Если хочешь... — решился он начать, когда ему далось совладать с эмоциями, — ты мог бы придти на наш последний день. Там правда ничего увлекательного не будет – все основное мы отсняли. Но... если б ты хотел...»

Мой мальчик, как же я истосковался...

«И что, никто не будет против?» — решил я убедиться прежде, чем дам ответ, хотя ответ у меня был всего один.

65.

Всю пятницу я был словно на иголках, с надеждой ожидая тот момент, когда смогу переступить порог «Обскура», куда меня днем ранее позвал мой мальчик, чтоб наблюдать финальную часть съемок. Время тянулось преступно медленно, как будто бы в преддверье бури, и я слонялся среди декораций Мулен Ружа в ожидании обеда, после которого намерен был остаток дня провести вне нашего павильона.

Мой терпеливый зритель, вообрази же нетерпение, что мной овладевало, когда уж больше, чем полнедели я проскитался вдалеке от Криденса, лишь раз услышав его голос по телефону. Я тосковал, и волновался за него, и был изрядно взвинчен, когда приблизился к порогу павильона «Обскура». Я ожидал увидеть что угодно там – команду операторов, Горация, толпу актеров и прочий персонал, но стоило лишь дверь толкнуть мне, чтобы войти, как на меня внезапно навалилась тишина. Павильон был пуст.

«Конечно, все разошлись в обед», подумал я, оправдывая то, что видел, но отчего-то мне казалось, что в финальный день здесь будет оживленнее. Машину Гриндевальда я не видел с самого утра (как и заверил меня Криденс, что их продюсера не будет), и я решил пройти сквозь зал, рассчитывая, что мой мальчик отдыхает у себя и не желает понапрасну тревожить свое тело излишними движеньями.

Мои шаги в пустынном зале средь черно-белых декораций гулко отзывались в мертвецкой тишине и нагнетали некое оцепенение. Казалось, будто тени стали гуще и из углов в ухмылке скалят зубы, желая подобраться к случайной жертве.

Почти что крадучись я двигался вперед, желая создавать как можно меньше шума. И в тот момент, когда нога моя коснулась лестницы, чтобы подняться на верхний ярус, где находились комнаты, услышал тихий кашель за спиной.

«Вот вы и нашли нас, мистер Грейвс. Прямо как мы условились».

Условились. Записка, оставленная мне Криденсом с Гриндевальдом в Лас-Вегасе.

Я круто развернулся, чтобы увидеть человека, что застиг меня врасплох, и голос его показался отвратительно знакомым. Блондинистые волосы, усы... я видел его раньше в середине лета 1946-го. Тогда он показался мне заурядным постояльцем из придорожной гостиницы, и я не обратил на него должного внимания. Но Криденс обратил.

«Я вижу, вы с Криденсом сильно продвинулись с момента нашей встречи в Фаррелле», — сказал он, качая головой, и подступил чуть ближе.

«Так это вы», — только и сумел сказать я, хотя за это время уже успел узнать про него скудные крохи информации, что выдавала пресса.

«О, да. Хотите папиросу?» — спросил меня Гриндевальд, цитируя себя, когда мы полтора года назад с ним по случайности оказались на крыльце перед гостиницей, где шумно стрекотали цикады после дождя, а мотыльки стучали по стеклянным плафонам крылышками.

«Спасибо, сейчас не хочу», — съязвил я, отходя от лестницы, и тут со спины до меня донесся шорох. Я обернулся и увидел Слизнорта в клетчатом костюме. Он показался мне донельзя изможденным и хмурым, каким мне прежде не доводилось его видеть во время наших кратких встреч.

«Гораций, как посвященный в нашу маленькую тайну, любезно согласился составить нам компанию», — карикатурно продолжая усмехаться, растолковал мне Гриндевальд.

О, я желал добраться до него все эти месяцы моих отчаянных скитаний, пока мой мальчик не взялся меня переубеждать. И, видимо, напрасно, поскольку, видит небо – эту встречу я откладывал преступно долго. В сознании внезапно промелькнула мысль, что надо было прежде раздобыть оружие для нашей встречи, но видя его наглое лицо, мне захотелось удушить его руками, не прибегая к прочим средствам для убийства.

Я сохранял молчание так долго, сколько был способен, смакуя предвкушение развязки.

Машина. Ее не было сегодня на парковочной площадке, но Гриндевальд был здесь, и я вдруг разразился вслух задушенным смешком, теперь прекрасно понимая, что эта встреча была тщательно спланирована.

«Как долго это вам известно?» — спросил я громко, и эхо прокатилось по пустому залу и словно бы вернулось в меня, отдавшись всколыхнувшей разум вибрацией.

«Ах, мистер Грейвс...»

Он был одет по моде в дорогие ткани, я видел это даже в темноте. Влиятельный, надменный и возомнивший, что может так легко переиграть чужие жизни, раз обладает столь обширным по меркам простого смертного влиянием.

Все это время он призраком преследовал меня, лишь только мы приехали с Криденсом в Пенсильванию, и крался до пятничного рокового дня. Но как не льстил себе – я не был до сих пор морально подготовлен к этой встрече, хоть и мечтал о ней. Отправляясь спать в холодную постель, я всякий раз лелея жажду отмщения, но слишком увлечен был гневом, что сковывал разумность моих мыслей.

«Вы думаете, что я не заметил ваш примечательный Седан, уж если вы сумели разглядеть мою машину? Или как Криденс забирался к вам в салон? А я все ждал, когда мы с вами встретимся. Но, судя по всему, наш мальчик пожелал отсрочить эту встречу, пытаясь скрыть правду от нас обоих».

Он заложил в карманы руки, прекрасно сознавая собственное превосходство, хоть и пытался поднести все так, как будто мы с ним оба проиграли. Финальный съемочный день, очевидно, успел состояться еще вчера, предположил я, и потому павильон сегодня пустовал, представ своеобразным полем для сражения.

«А! Вот и Криденс, — лениво произнес Гриндевальд, и я вновь обернулся, услышав тихие шаги. Мой мальчик был бледен и подавлен, он не смотрел в глаза, застыв наверху лестницы рядом с Горацием, и тот по-отечески чуть приобнял за плечи Криденса, с заметным беспокойством осмотрев его. — Продюсер, режиссер, актер и сценарист. Право, какая занятная компания!»

«Зачем он вам?» — с излишней резкостью спросил я, не решаясь взбежать наверх по лестнице, чтоб заключить моего измученного мальчика в объятия.

«Я дал мальчишке то, чего он не сумел бы получить от вас, — лениво отозвался Гриндевальд, как будто мне в противовес изображая скучающую невозмутимость. — Защиту и протекцию».

«Но для чего было это похищение?»

Я абсолютно не имел понятия, к чему был весь этот странный разговор, кроме одной причины – беседа наша подойдет к контракту, и Гриндевальд начнет настаивать, чтоб я убрался по-хорошему. Однако раз уж мы собрались здесь, я не намерен был так просто уступить без боя.

Гораций с Криденсом немыми зрителями хранили по-прежнему молчание, не проронив ни слова. Я вновь посмотрел на Криденса, ища ответ в его глазах, но он казался глух к нашему с Гриндевальдом разговору, ушедший в свои мысли. Мне было больно на него смотреть. Я так привык к его довольной, мальчишеской улыбке и искоркам в глазах, что наблюдать такой контраст мне представлялось невыносимым. Но я не мог сейчас так опрометчиво броситься к нему, чтобы утешить, и только мысль, что Гораций находился рядом, и успокаивала меня.

«Видите ли, Персиваль, все имеет свою цену, — в словах Гриндевальда сквозили бережно скрываемые холодность и безразличие. — И моя – быть единоличным владельцем».

Мы с Криденсом обсуждали это в мрачный вечер понедельника, и я уже заведомо проникся этой собственнической мыслью Гриндевальда, но в тот момент, когда он сам озвучил это вслух, слова приобрели совсем иную суть. В них схоронилось потребительское равнодушие, как будто мы все были картонными марионетками.

«Криденс не вещь», — едва не прорычал я.

«Да? А для чего вы использовали его? Для плотских утех?» — заулыбался Гриндевальд, и мне вмиг захотелось подлететь к нему, чтоб кулаками объяснить, что он поплатится за сказанное.

«Мы любим друг друга», — процедил Грейвс Оклеветанный.

«Это сейчас, — ответил тот подобно умудренному философу. — Но вдумайтесь, любил ли вас Криденс тогда, в самом начале? Вы были тем, кто оказался готов поставить на кон свою жизнь, пожертвовать собой на его благо. Разве можно вас не любить за это?»

Я пропустил мимо ушей его слова, хотя болезненный укол под сердцем я ощутил столь явственно, как будто он реален был, а не метафоричен.

«Я оценил вашу иронию, и, как продюсер, вы – изрядный мастер ломать комедию», — попробовал я отшутиться, чтобы не дать возможности увидеть свою слабость. Хотя к чему все это? Ведь мою слабость он раскусил давно. Она стояла позади меня с побледневшей кожей и губами, что ярко выделялись на выцветшем лице.

«Зато вы, мистер Грейвс, — со снисходительной усмешкой заулыбался Гриндевальд, — вы поразительный драматург, и я сейчас не про ваши тексты. Смотри, мой мальчик, — продолжил он, внезапно обратившись к Криденсу, про которого до этого будто бы забыл, — наш благородный рыцарь явился, чтоб спасти своего принца. Какой сюжет! Возможно, день настанет, и я решу увековечить это в фильме».

Я больше не смотрел на Гриндевальда, лишь на Криденса с Горацием. Я понимал молчанье моего мальчика, но Слизнорт – он-то почему молчит? Неужто, деньги Гриндевальда прочной нитью зашили ему рот, и он не хочет провоцировать его?

«Быть может, будет лучше перейти к конечной цели нашей встречи?» — сказал я Гриндевальду наперекор, и тут заметил пятна крови на рубашке Криденса. У него снова шла носом кровь от волнения? Но почему тогда он здесь, почему никто не распорядился, чтобы ему был обеспечен должный покой, раз уж он обходился Гриндевальду так дорого? Или тот был способен только получать игрушки, но не беречь их?

Из-за спины моей послышался усталый вздох, а после чиркнула спичка, и я отчетливо смог уловить удушливый запах папиросы.

«Цель наша такова, что я не люблю делиться, Персиваль, — сказал он сухо и сердито. Возможно, ему самому внезапно опостылело актерствовать, и он решил раскрыть все карты, сметая прочь клоунскую мишуру инсценировки доброй встречи далеких родичей. — Не бойтесь, мне не нужен мальчик в том смысле, в каком он нужен вам, — добавил все же он с ехидцей, когда я круто развернулся, как ужаленный, вновь вперив в него взгляд. — Я сделал Криденса, дал ему то, о чем он мечтал. Его фотографии в журналах будут вызывать сочувствие и приносить деньги. Подкинем обывателям пищу для пересудов».

Тут Гриндевальд задрал картинно руки, как будто у него в руках был баннер:

«Сирота с тяжелой болезнью покоряет Голливуд! — продекламировал он с чувством, а после, словно по секрету, закончил приглушенно: — Такая новость всколыхнет общественность, растрогает».

«Желаете продать его историю?» — я горько усмехнулся, качая головой.

«О да, — вздохнул он, выпуская кольца дыма. — За много лет я смог понять, что сыскать достойную историю, способную затронуть души, бывает крайне сложно. А потому я сам делаю истории. Спасаю поломанные игрушки и вновь учу их двигаться».

«Дергая за ниточки», — колюче подсказал я.

«Не без этого».

Все это походило почти на разговор двух старых приятелей, если бы не оттенки, которыми окрашен был наш разговор. Мы словно торговались за товар, которым оказался Криденс, и это было отвратительно.

Я не представлял, как Гриндевальд заставил их с Горацием молчать, какие методы внушения использовал, поскольку сам я ни на йоту не поддался его речам.

«Звонок от Криденса вчера...»

«Я попросил его, чтоб он вас пригласил».

«Так значит, вы хотите, чтоб я исчез из жизни Криденса?» — я мрачно усмехнулся, сжимая кулаки, пытаясь подвести итог сей встречи.

Все это походило на плохо срежиссированный спектакль, и зрители давно уж разбежались, покинув зал и вынуждая театралов лишь преданностью к своей душещипательной профессии добраться до финала.

«Хочу ли я... — протяжно фыркнул Гриндевальд. — Я требую. Отныне мальчик принадлежит мне на ближайшие несколько лет. Я – его создатель, и лишние персоны, что будут крутиться рядом...»

Вот тут уж я не выдержал, выслушивая эти эгоистичные и ханжеские бредни. В пять больших шагов я подлетел к нему, кулаки мои были все это время стиснуты. С неописуемым удовлетворением я резко отвел локоть назад и врезал Гриндевальду в челюсть, заставив пошатнуться под глухие вскрики с лестницы.

Он явно не готов был к встрече с кулаком моим. Но в тот момент, когда он распрямился, я с удивленьем осознал, что Гриндевальда не охватило бешенство. Нет, он с одобрительной улыбкой распрямился, как будто его извращенной целью было испытание моей выдержки.

За пеленой негодования мне едва удалось расслышать тревожный окрик Слизнорта, а после гул шагов, и я не сразу смог понять, что талию мою обвили чьи-то руки.

«Персиваль, прошу тебя, не надо», — протяжно выдохнул мне Криденс на ухо, и я с восторгом перехватил его ладони, сжимая бережно, но крепко.

«Он заслужил», — сердито выплюнул я, наблюдая, как над улыбающимся ртом Гриндевальда топорщатся усы.

«Так будет только хуже, — с отчаянием зашептал он мне в затылок и, не помыслив отпускать. — Он может...»

«Я вижу, сколько он всего способен сделать, — я развернулся к Криденсу лицом, не веря до сих пор, что он вновь оказался ко мне так близко. Он был бледнее, чем обычно, на воротничке рубашки бурела запекшаяся кровь, ладони же в моих руках казались ледяными, — но тебя держит лишь бумажка».

«Ах, Персиваль, ты даже не представляешь все могущество бумажек», — внезапно огласил павильон голос Слизнорта, по-прежнему стоявшего у лестницы.

Гриндевальд же улыбался. Оброненная в момент нашего с ним столкновения папироса дотлевала на полу, и от нее едва заметно тонкая струйка дыма вилась к потолку.

«Гораций прав, — он ткнул в нас пальцем. — Бумажки правят миром».

Тут Криденс покачнулся и навалился на меня, и я перехватил его покрепче. У меня самого от этой встречи подгибались ноги, но я держался ради нас и был готов держаться дальше. Внезапно понимание обрушилось на меня, пока я ощущал тепло моего мальчика, что все сказанные мной слова лишь оказались продиктованы эмоциями, и я отчаянно желаю сражаться до конца, скрываться, обманывать весь мир, чтоб ощущать его по-прежнему рядом с собою.

«Мой мальчик, тебе нехорошо?» — раздался голос Слизнорта в тревожной близости от нас, и я смог, наконец, оторвать взгляд от ликующего Гриндевальда, выражение лица которого сменилось внезапно озабоченностью.

«Нет, я...» — горячо выдохнул Криденс рядом с моим ухом, и я перехватил его подмышками в тот момент, когда ноги его подкосились. 

«Криденс, — прошептал я, обнимая его и прижимая к своему телу. — Криденс, что с тобой?» — я зашептал в смятении.

«Голова, — пробормотал он. — Она весь день болит...»

«Болит. Болит? Криденс, что случилось?»

Мягко и осторожно опустив моего мальчика на пол, упав пред ним на холодный бетонный пол, я приподнял его за голову, заглядывая в мутные глаза.

«У него с утра от волнения вновь пошла носом кровь...» — ответил мне Гораций, и опустился рядом с нами, пока на фоне декораций «Обскура» маячил Гриндевальд.

«Персиваль, — едва сумел произнести мой мальчик, и его губы озарила легкая улыбка. Его холодная ладонь легла на мою щеку, и горький ком в груди заставил меня сжаться. Перехватив его руку, я горячо прижался губами к пальцам, и Криденс откинул голову назад, все также продолжая улыбаться. — Я потерял сегодня много крови и упал без сознания...»

«Что?..»

Слезы застилали мои глаза.

«Криденс... — бездумно прошептал я, как будто его имя могло ему помочь. — Звоните доктору!» — сердито гаркнул я, не выпуская Криденса из рук. С трудом мне удалось расслышать быстрые шаги, но Гораций по-прежнему был рядом, и я едва смог осознать, что это Гриндевальд сорвался с места к телефону.

«Помогите, Гораций, — не сдерживая слез, взмолился я. — Вы же влиятельны, у вас есть связи...»

«Я влиятелен, мой мальчик, но современная медицина – нет».

Мой Криденс таял на глазах, его глаза закрылись, затрепетали веки, и я отчаянно завыл, подхватывая тонкую фигуру, чтобы прижать его к себе.

«Криденс...» — шептал я, словно заведенный, обняв его и прижимая к своей груди, но он был снова глух к моим словам.

66.

Улика número dos. Посмертный эпикриз* Криденса Бэрбоуна. Кровоизлияние в мозг.

Когда мой мальчик от волнения в ту роковую пятницу от носового кровотечения лишился много крови, он потерял сознание, в то время, как остался в одиночестве в гримерке. Упав на пол, мой Криденс... расшиб голову и пролежал так до тех пор, пока не смог прийти в себя. Гемофилия взяла его в свои объятия не сразу, а лишь дала возможность продержаться несколько часов, пока пред ним не разразилась наша с Гриндевальдом драма.

Из-за удара головой открылась рана, которую не смог бы остановить любой умелый врач. Он умер до прихода фельдшера, и не в наших с Горацием силах было что-либо сделать в тот момент.

Вот основная суть из заключения врача.

Мой верный слушатель, читатель, я обнажил всего себя перед тобой, но не в моей власти смаковать эмоции и чувства, что раздирали мое существо на части.

Я бы рискнул сказать, что оказался мертв, но разве ль это имеет смысл? Разве имеет смысл что-либо, кроме того, что Криденса уж никогда не будет рядом со мной?

Я потерял его и не желаю больше предаваться тем воспоминаниям. Не в силах я терзать себя, чтоб вывернуться наизнанку и описать агонию, что овладела мной, когда мой мальчик угасал в моих объятиях, покуда порченая кровь не унесла его скоропостижно. По глупости, по человеческой небрежности.

Мы – я, Гораций и Гриндевальд – хоть дорожили Криденсом (каждый по-своему)... мы не сумели оградить его. Мы не смогли спасти, преследуя свои стремления, пока он мучился больною головой и не признался, что потерял сознание. И сокрушительный удар по его телу...

Ужасный, отвратительный декабрь рождал в моих воспоминаниях животный, раздиравший душу вой. Я ненавидел сам себя, я был на грани помешательства, я потерял его... Моего Криденса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эпикри́з – суждение о состоянии больного, о диагнозе, причинах возникновения и развитии болезни, об обосновании и результатах лечения, формулируемое по завершении лечения или на определённом его этапе.  
> В случае смерти больного в истории болезни заполняется посмертный эпикриз.


	11. Epilogue

67.

На улице стояла удушливая майская пора, когда деревья уж покрылись молодыми клейкими листочками, и зелено кругом, но не успели клумбы набрать великолепие свое, бутоны, что спустя неделю-полторы нальются пышным цветом, сидели на розетках тугими и плотными. Крадучись, весенний теплый воздух пробирался в спальню, едва колыша занавески, и доносил из сада свежесть, пронизанную пробуждением природы.

На письменном столе рядом с чернильницей покоился дневник, что смог принять на желтые, потертые страницы всю драму моей жизни. На спинке стула был позабыт небрежно брошенный льняной пиджак – на нем с изнанки бурели пятна давно засохшей крови. В тот раз я был впервые свидетелем гемофилии Криденса, когда я рассказал ему о смерти матери, и от волнения у него пошла кровь носом.

Сквозь тюль из моего окна прекрасный открывался вид на частные владения. Когда-то это было ранчо – то самое, из не угасших в моих мечтаниях фантазий. Недалеко от дома находился пустовавший без животных хлев; земля, которую возделывал хозяин до меня, вся поросла бурьяном уж пару лет – я не притрагивался к ней. Вблизи от дома раскинулся плодовый сад, и ближе к середине лета я выходил во двор с корзиной, чтобы собрать дичавшие без стрижки крон яблоки и сливы.

По вечерам, когда уже стояла летняя пора, я иногда любил расположиться с книгой на крыльце, закутав ноги в плед, и погрузиться в чтение под оглушительную трель цикад. Когда же холодало, то я растапливал камин в гостиной и забирался в кресло, вытягивая ноги в сторону огня.

Я не могу с отчаянным упорством утверждать, что все мои мечтания свершились, но я был счастлив тем, как все сложилось, сумев преодолеть свалившиеся на меня невзгоды, пусть даже мне не улыбалось умереть от старости на руках моего Криденса.

Моя история, она...

«Ты обещал мне почитать», — послышался с постели сонный голос, и я с улыбкой обернулся, чтобы увидеть любимое лицо.

«Ты задремал, — сказал я мягко, подходя к кровати, чтобы присесть на самый краешек. — К тому же она вряд ли понравится тебе».

«Там слишком много правды?»

«Там слишком много нас».

Он чуть нахмурил брови в задумчивости, и я отвел с любовью отросшие с начала марта пряди, чтобы открыть его лицо.

«Я бы и сам почитал – взял дневник со стола, но ты ведь запрещаешь покидать постель, — насупился он. — К тому же пальцы плохо слушаются – мне будет сложно перелистывать страницы».

И я читал ему. От самого обеда и до глубокой ночи. Он иногда перебивал меня, критиковал за ложную трактовку мыслей, но в дневнике осталось в точности все так, как помнил это я.

К полуночи мой мальчик забылся сном, уставший от моих словесных излияний. Забравшись на широкую кровать, я бережно обнял его, и он уткнулся головой мне в грудь, тихонько согревая кожу размеренным дыханием.

Наутро он велел читать мне дальше, и я без угрызений совести продолжил, хоть подобрался к тревожащим моментам, что до сих пор терзали израненную душу.

Он больше не упрямился, когда я говорил ему не покидать кровати, но иногда он все же уговаривал меня, чтобы я вывел его в сад, где он весь день сидел в молчании среди цветущих яблонь. К нам регулярно наведывался местный доктор из города поставить капельницу, которая должна была облегчить мучительную неповоротливость суставов, чтобы не возникло от резкого движения спонтанное кровотечение, которое довольно сложно было прекратить.

«Скажи мне, — перебил меня он, наконец. — Зачем же Гриндевальду понадобился Криденс, если о болезни он смог узнать лишь в Лос-Анджелесе?»

«Считаешь, это место следует переписать?»

Я улыбнулся его прозорливости, поцеловал в макушку, удерживая книгу на коленях, и он откинул голову мне на плечо.

«А Эзра? Ты говорил в самом начале, что видел в академии его в последний раз».

«Все верно, потому что когда я смог увидеть его снова – он не был уже моим».

Он ненадолго замолчал, в задумчивости терзая пуговицу на моей рубашке, и после поднял на меня свой любопытный взгляд».

«Ты переделаешь там имена?»

«Конечно».

«А что с финалом? Я понимаю, мне не быть, как Валентино – моя карьера завершилась, едва успев начаться...»

«Тебе не нужно быть, как он».

«Единственное, в чем я способен обойти его – это более ранний уход».

Я ненавидел, когда он говорил о смерти, но для Криденса все это стало своего рода шуткой. Ведь если не шутить о своей смерти, то остается лишь рыдать.

«Ты знаешь, что безбожно переврал финал?» — спросил он в тот же вечер, когда, переодевшись ко сну в пижаму, я погасил свет в нашей спальне и лег под одеяло, прижавшись к Криденсу. Из-за постельного режима он часто был задумчив, блуждая по сознанию, когда не мог самостоятельно ходить, хотя заслуги доктора неоспоримы были, и без движения суставы начинали заживать, но мы боялись спровоцировать очередной виток болезни.

Я помогал моему мальчику спуститься со второго этажа в гостиную, когда мы только переехали, а после оборудовали в спальню комнату на первом этаже, чтобы он мог ходить по дому. Лестниц я старался избегать и помогал сойти с высокого крыльца, хотя и помнил, как резво он в Хобокене взбегал на наш с ним третий этаж.

«Когда мы снова встретились – я не был в столь плачевном состоянии», — добавил Криденс и ткнулся мне горячими губами в шею. Прерывисто вздохнув, он обхватил меня руками.

«Все верно, но люди любят драмы, они прекрасны и чисты, и было бы абсурдно, закончи книгу я иначе после всего, что было».

Мой Криденс тихо выдохнул мне в шею, и я обнял его чуть крепче, чем позволял себе обычно.

«Но, Персиваль, не отрицай, что некоторые твои мысли не лишены абсурдности, — взялся рассуждать мой мальчик. — Ведь разве можно повстречать трех одинаковых людей?»

Его густая челка щекотала нос, всем телом он жался ко мне, как будто в этом находил успокоение, и я поцеловал его легонько в лоб.

«Я видел то, что мне хотелось видеть. И как я видел – так и удалось запомнить мне. В том некая особенность вести историю от собственного имени – ведь правда, рассказанная мной, воспринимается как истина, а не предвзятое суждение».

В тот вечер мы не обсуждали больше книгу, даря друг другу трепетную нежность, и я как никогда был счастлив, что все случилось так. И те пятнадцать долгих лет, что пролегли меж Эзрой с Криденсом, и Калифорния, что принесла мне столько боли и успокоения, и странствие во Францию, непродолжительный роман с Леоном... все было не напрасно. Метания мои сумели дать понять всю ценность отношений с моим мальчиком, все то, чего я был не способен дать, на что безбожно закрывал глаза, был глух иль нем.

Мой мальчик с плутоватым хитрым взглядом, задумчивый и тихий, с мальчишеской проказливой улыбкой или искусанными в нервозности губами. Мой Криденс смог затмить всех для меня, он был прекрасен для меня любым, и я любил его и был любим.

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора.
> 
> Хочу выразить неимоверную благодарность тем людям, которые были со мной на протяжении истории или присоединились после. Они поддерживали меня морально и духовно, делились мнением и не давали заплутать в хитросплетениях истории.
> 
> Спасибо всем читателям, которые следили за развитием событий, комментировали или незримыми читателями возвращались Криденсу и Грейвсу.
> 
> Спасибо прекрасным Колину и Эзре, которые сумели вдохновить меня, чтобы схлестнуть воедино две непохожие между собой, но неизменно имевшие общий корень истории - Лолиты и Мулен Ружа, которые подобно Аннабелле и Лолите были едины и различны.
> 
> И отдельную любовь хочу выразить Владимиру Владимировичу Набокову, манера стиля излагать которого держала и вдохновляла автора на протяжении истории, и несравненному фильму «Мулен Руж», которым восхищаюсь вот уж на протяжении лет.
> 
> А мы увидимся с Вами на страницах следующих историй.
> 
> Искренне Ваш,  
> Автор.


End file.
